Stories of the Tipsy Cherry Blossom
by JD the God of Salt
Summary: After an Earthquake in Japan, King and Honoka find themselves working on New Zack Island while The Tipsy Cherry Blossom is being repaired. A Business Expansion King calls it. DOA AU where Honoka wins DOA 6. Last chapter: (It's a F*& ing Surprise! Read the chapter to figure out who!)Now in Season 2!
1. Conversations with A Classy Frenchwoman

"Damn, it's twelve o'clock already? Well if that's the case I'll close the place up."

You just ran into this DOA AU's Kenta "King" Xiaoyu, the winner of DOA 4 and he won with a combination of Boxing, Wing Chun, Mian Chuan, and Hua Chuan (He learned Wing Chun after losing in the quarter finals of DOA 1 to Kasumi. He learned Mian Chuan after losing in the semifinals of DOA 2 to Gen Fu. He learned Hua Chuan after losing in the finals of DOA 3 to Ayane. Finally he won DOA 4 after defeating Helena.). He's 23 years of age, and he currently runs a bar in Kyoto, called the Tipsy Cherry Blossom and he ran it since the beginning of the DOA continuity, and is down the street from the DOA stage Kyoto in Blossom. King also helped Ryu Hayabusa, defeat Tengu, by keeping a hypnotized Ayane and Kasumi a at bay with Hayate (who was Ein at the time.). After knocking them both out, he helped Hayabusa kill Bankotsubu (or Tengu if you didn't know.) He ripped off his nose and gave it to Gen Fu to temporarily cure Mei Lin of her disease. He used the winnings of DOA 4 to renovate, and reopen the bar. His hours are 12 to 12 everyday (even Sundays.). Currently he's about to close for the night, but let's sit and see what happens.

"Are you closing for the night, King?"

King turned around, to see long time friend, Helena Douglas. King smiled and motioned at her to sit.

"You caught me at the right time, Helena. I'll serve a couple more drinks for you. Grab a seat."

Helena and King have known each other for years as they went to the same college together. What was King's major you ask? Toxicology. They became friends over martial arts and when they both graduated Helena hired as her personal bartender for a year before opening The Tipsy Cherry Blossom. A couple months later he won DOA 4. After moving back to Kyoto, they still remain in touch and Helena as a result is a regular at the place.

"Why come so late? You never come when I'm about to close."

King mentioned as he pulled up two cups. Helena briefly frowned.

"Work, had me stressed today. I was cleaning up when I looked at the time to see you were still open so I flew as fast as I could.'

"Apologize to your pilot when you go back, Helena. You must've worked the guy hard."

King said as he was making Helena's regular, a Martini Shaken not Stirred. He then realized his blunder and replaced one of the cups with a Martini glass. Helena couldn't help but chuckle at his minor error.

"Oh, King you know me so well."

"Well, being your personal bartender after graduating from college had something to do with that. I may not know anything about committees or whatever but being a bartender since I was 18 taught me about people and how they sometimes need a shoulder to cry on. Let me be your shoulder, Helena. It wouldn't be the first time."

King couldn't help but laugh a little. Bartenders are supposed to be your friend when knocking drinks back but being Helena's actual friend he found himself in this situation since Helena became the head of DOATEC. This is a reason as to why she's a regular at The Tipsy Cherry Blossom. That and King makes damn good Martinis. She had decided to start funding for DOA 5, but the paperwork that corresponded with it was finally beginning to take its toll on her. She felt like no one was on her side and she was being pressured by her subordinates and was barely meeting the deadlines.

"Yikes. Nothing in life is easy but jeez Helena, from what you just told me I'm glad you came. I'd tell you to take a load off, but I'm closing soon."

"I appreciate the hospitality King. One more drink?"

"One more drink. Then I really have to close down for the night."

One Beer and Martini turned into eight Beers and 5 Martinis. Luckily for King and Helena they're both heavyweights from many years of drinking together. But you know what they say about liquor, the more liquor is down the more the truth comes out. Let's see what happens.

"King, why did you leave me?"

"Whatever do you mean Helena?"

"After a year of being my bartender, you just stopped. I just passed it by but now that we're both here."

"I left, because I wanted to serve not just one person, even if that one person is my best friend Helena. I knew I had skill in bartending, so I opted to start somewhere."

"But you left without saying goodbye."

"I know. If I did, you would've never let me leave. It was the only way."

"But-"

She stopped however, the alcohol doesn't lie. King was telling the truth, call it a bartender's tuition.

"I would've. At the time I was still grieving over Father's death."  
"Call it a possessive phase."

Helena chuckled a little at the joke.

"Yes, it was. I wouldn't have let you go. You were the closest thing I had besides my mother. But now I look back at it and laugh."

"Good. Holding a grudge isn't healthy, and it can shorten your lifespan. If you were to go I'd lose my closest friend."

Helena looked touched.

"And my most consistent customer."

King couldn't contain his laughter as Helena playfully punched him in his shoulder. It was 1:30 at night, and Helena's pilot must've fell asleep.

"Well, what should we do now?"

King inquired while washing the glasses and cups the two shared over the course of the visit.

"I've got an idea, King."

King gave her a slightly confused. What could she possibly mean?

* * *

About five minutes later the two were simultaneously sloppily and passionately kissing in King's home not too far from the bar. King showed off his strength by pinning Helena against the wall in his bedroom and clothes were being shed like a snake's skin. Eventually both parties were completely naked with Helena's round ass hanging up and King swiftly albeit drunkenly entered her twat and with much vigor moved his rock hard member in and out of her tight pussy. It had practically been an eternity since they last had sex together. If that's what she had in mind then they could've skipped the drinks! Helena's face smothered the bed sheets to make an admittedly terrible attempt to muffle her screams and even without a clear view King knew that Helena's large breasts were swinging back and forth like an erotic swing. Her legs giving out she fell down and King sobering up a little from event asked if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't stop, I missed this very much."

She briefly stood up and gave King a quick but loving kiss on his lips before falling back on the bed. King slowly nodded, and followed her on the bed trading kisses that slowly built intensely as the pair moved in unison across the now messy bedspread. Transitioning on top Helena slowly kissed neck then moved slowly down to his chest and finally taking King's member in her mouth and moved up and down very passionately. Helena was heavenly at giving fellatio, but that was a fact King refused to reveal to anyone. While taking down his cock she also softly fondled with his balls, just enough where he can feel it, much to her delight. After a minute or two of taking his member in her mouth, she pulled out, leaving a small strand of saliva. Breathing in slowly, sobering up from the previous event she placed his now throbbing cock in between her swollen pussy lips. Starting slowly she moved her ass up and down speeding up once the ecstasy made her do more than just move up and down but practically slamming her ass against his pelvis in increasing intensity. Feeling on her breasts and back King, in one motion turned her around so she landed on her back. Helena who was awestruck at first, shared a laugh with King. They passionately kissed on the lips before King placed his member once again inside Helena. Slowly gyrating pendulum, he sped up and to keep the intensity up he buried his face in Helena's neck and placed his chest against hers feeling the stiffness of her hard nipples. Helena clawing at his back from the pleasure helped with the intensity of his thrusts. Soon after Helena realized she wouldn't be able to take anymore.

"Ki.. King. I'm going to… I'm going to cum. I'm going to.. .Ahhhhhhh!"

Shaking with the force of a vibrating Maraca, Helena's orgasm felt heavenly on King's cock which was still inside her. King didn't know that this would be exactly what Helena wanted, but sensing that the deed had been finished he slowly pulled out to reveal that he was still hard.

"You… you're still erect?"

"Oh. I guess so, but don't worry about it Helena. From the look of things you really needed this."

Helena shook her head, a sign of persistence.

"No. While you are correct in the regard that a partner was what I needed, I can't just leave you like this. Please, King….. let me take care of you."

King let out a simple nod, before being swiftly being put on his back. Helena gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving down to his cock and placing it in between her large breasts and began massaging his throbbing member with much intensity. It felt wonderful but what made it truly pleasurable was when Helena on occasion licked the tip of his member. She did it unpredictably, as a way to tease him. In between the tittifucking session King noticed that Helena's pussy was leaking. She was soaking wet! King called her out on it.

"Shhhhh. I know but I can pleasure myself with tonight's events to keep myself satisfied. So, stop worrying about me and enjoy yourself. I await your warm semen to plastered across my face."

He didn't know what about that last comment drove him over the edge (it was probably that sexy French accent.) but, as if on command his semen shot out like a geyser across Helena's breast and face. She licked the semen she scooped off her chest with her mouth and lips. She gave King a pleasant and innocent smile.

"I'll go wash off and join you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Helena blew a kiss and walked to the restroom. Not too long after King fell asleep. They both awoke in King's bed with Helena's face laid down on his chest, and a pleasant smile plastered on her face. He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. He looked at the clock which read 10:00 am. Helena snuggled on him tighter.

"The Cherry Blossom could wait a couple of hours before I open for the day."

King then wrapped his arms around Helena, and he swore her smile got more pleasant.

* * *

 **A/N: This was the first chapter in a new story of mine. Stories of The Tipsy Cherry Blossom. Lemons won't happen every chapter but from now on, I'll let you know when it's going to happen. Also, this is my first lemon story. Here's to many more? Please read and review. Also let me know who should the visit The Tipsy Cherry Blossom next. It doesn't have to be a female cast member, just because Helena was the first chapter doesn't set tone. I also made a poll about who should be the next guess, so head to my page and vote! While you're there you might vote on my other poll I have up as well. I'll be going now. Bye-Bye!**


	2. Conversations with the Innocent

"Hmmmm. Maybe I oughta change the sign on the front."

Once again you ran into King Xiaoyu, at his Bar, The Tipsy Cherry Blossom. He's currently outside the bar viewing his sign. The sign is simply saying the name of the bar but Tipsy is in Kanji form (生酔い). But after a recent rainstorm the sign was starting to tip a little to the right ironically enough. Helena was also there as once again she's a regular at the place.

"I think you should keep like this."

"You think so Helena?"

"I mean, you have tipsy in the name and the sign is tipping. Maybe it's a sign."

"You think people will notice that the sign is tipping because of the rainstorm last night?"

"Do you think, the people will care?"

"Yes. The Japanese are very stingy and perfectionistic especially around here. Eh, maybe I will leave it. No use losing sleep over it."

"That's the King I know! Now can we get inside so you can make me a Martini?"

King laughed a little at Helena's one track mind.

"Sure, Helena. Let's get inside, so I can make you your drink."

As the pair went inside Helena sat in her usual seat, and King got behind the table and started immediately making her Martini.

"So, King. How's business?"

"The same as it usually is. Enough people come and stay but never for too long which is nice. Besides I never entered DOA so The Cherry Blossom can gain popularity. I entered to pay for the property space, as there's an outside area with tables and such."

However winning DOA did get King, a lot of notoriety with the townsfolk. As soon as people started that the same King who ran The Tipsy Cherry Blossom was the same King who won DOA 4, a crap ton of people started to come and get drinks here. The people who did then got to see King flex his Bartending skills. Even some of the folks whom he met through DOA poked in their heads in once in a while. King was finished with the Martini so he took out a Martini glass and poured.

"Thank you King. How about a Beer for your troubles?"

"Sorry, Helena but I can't drink during the hours."

"But what about last time?"

"I was closing, and you needed a shoulder to cry on. So, I drank with you to ease the tension. Besides we ended up fucking after you were too drunk to go home, and while I'm not complaining about that you probably weren't planning on it."

"Oh hush you. If I didn't stop you when we copulated then we probably would've had sex sober."

"I'm glad that no one else is in the place to hear that. The last thing I want people to think is that I get women drunk so I can fuck em'."

The pair shared a laugh. After a couple more Martinis Helena was ready to leave.

"Okay, back to work. I may be back later, so I hope the bar will still be open."

"If you're within the allotted time I'll be happy to serve you some more.."

"Au revoir King."

"Sayōnara Helena."

And she was gone. A couple more hours passed and some more of his regulars came in. Ranging to a couple of cocky, rowdy teenagers who thought they could take him in a fight, resulting in them not paying their bill and having to be introduced to the "King rule." The King rule is simple. If you can't pay for your bill, then you can fight King outside the bar. If you defeat him, you don't have to pay anything. If you lose however, you have to pay **double** of what you owe. If you can't, then he places an indefinite ban on you until you pay him back. He ended making 6x more than normal from those boys by their lonesome. The other regulars were an elderly couple who had been married for 35 years. The couple are the only people who have been to the Cherry Blossom longer than Helena as they came from the first day opening. As a thanks for their years of loyalty every anniversary he lets them have anything for free. Which really isn't saying much as he charges them half for everything in the first place. He has grown to like their company and he doesn't see a workday the same if they don't show. After those regulars showed people fluctuated in and out as normal. King was currently wiping off his table when the bell on his front door ringed. Looked up to see The Fist of Innocence herself, Hitomi!

"Tomi-chan! It's good to see you!"

"Can you stop calling me that, King-san? I'm not a girl you know!"

"Sorry, I had to razz you a little. How you've been Hitomi?"

Hitomi and King met during DOA 3. In fact, King was the one who knocked her out of DOA 3. It was a vivid memory, because after he got eliminated by Ayane and went back to his bar a bunch Karate practitioners from her Dojo were outside the Cherry Blossom. And they had words and fists that they wanted to say and throw. King ended defeating all four of them easily, since Hitomi was the best disciple in her school, meaning that she outclassed them. Which ultimately meant that they were cannon fodder for King in the end. Soon after that event, Hitomi showed up with them and forced them to apologize for trying to beat him. Turns out that they were fanboys of her, since they entered the school. Hitomi, now 20 years of age and a sophomore in college, became a regular after King made the (smart.) decision of selling non alcoholic beverages at the Cherry Blossom in addition to the alcoholic beverages.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary. Still teaching Karate at Father's dojo while attending college."

"Makes sense, as there is nothing for a talented Martial Artist like you to do recently."

"Oh well, not right now but in due time King-san."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear the news? Helena just announced DOA 5!"

That was a shock to King. Helena was just at the bar earlier in the day! How come she didn't tell him? Until he realized that he won a DOA tournament, and winners couldn't enter again.

"Well I won the last one, remember? It wouldn't make sense for me to know, I can't enter another one."  
"Oh right. But still! This is mine to win! I've been training my butt off since getting knocked of DOA 4!"

"Who knocked you out anyway?"

"Zack did."

"Oh right. I forgot he actually made it far in DOA 4. How come I bested him so fast?"

"If I remember correctly you violently broke his left leg after he made snide comments about your parents."

"Oh yeah. Hehehe, great memory."

Zack is (unfortunately for King.) also a regular at The Tipsy Cherry Blossom. But he tends to argue with King more than actually buy drinks. Because of this, King tends to charge him double for loitering and making a scene (which Zack always pays.). Funny thing is King is always the person to knock him out of every DOA tournament the two enter. A small shade of sadness dawned over King when he realized he couldn't do it for the fifth straight tournament.

"So anyway, Hitomi what can I get for you?"

"Oh right. The dojo is having a party to celebrate its tenth anniversary. So we're going to need bottled beer. And lots of it."

"No problem. How much beer do you need?"

"Let's see."

Hitomi pulled a piece of paper with what King assumed was the amount of beer needed.

"Umm, we're going to need….. 20 six packs."

"... Yikes. That's enough beer to inebriate an Elephant. I hope the disciples drink responsibly."

"Wait, you have that much?"

"Hitomi. I have enough to inebriate a small country, of course I have enough. Give me a second to get it as it's downstairs."

"You want some help?"

"Yes please. I'm no Superman after all."

After getting the beer from the basement, and after showing Hitomi his hidden Distillery they were back upstairs.

"Well that's all of it. Anything else before you go?"

"Yes, two things."

"I'm all ears."

"One, I need my regular."

"Done."

Hitomi's regular was a Cola with a straw.

"Thanks."

"And two?"

"Was you're sign always tipping to the right?"

"I knew someone was going to bring that up. It was after the rainstorm last week."

"You should probably get that fixed. If anymore rain pours like it did last week, the sign might fall off."

"Fair enough. I told Helena it was a terrible idea in the first place. Have fun at your party, and don't get too blasted."

"Don't worry King-san. I drink responsibly."

"Alright, have a good night now."

After she paid and left King looked at the clock to see that he would close the bar in an hour (which means it was 11 o'clock.). A couple more customers came and went, and he closed down the bar for the night. A week has passed besides Helena's regular visits nothing too interesting happened. King was just about to close when Hitomi walked inside the bar. Instead of wearing her regular double denim, she wore a red sweater with a black bear with a black skirt, black leggings and black sneakers.

"Hitomi? This a lot later than your normal times. Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really. Just want someone who isn't Father or Leifang to talk to."

"Okay, then do me a favor and flip the sign to closed."

Hitomi flipped and grabbed a seat. King poured two cups of cola (he does this with everyone he has these talks with. This will be a reoccurring thing of this story so keep a lookout.).

"So Hitomi. What's up?"

"Am I too uptight?"

King almost spat out his cola after the question, but kept it inside and swallowed. After coughing a couple of times and regulating his breathing he answered.

"No, I don't think you're too uptight. I don't think you're uptight at all. You're pretty loose and free. That's why you're so popular with people. Why did someone tell you were uptight at the party?"

It was like he was a psychic.

"...Yes. I was talking to a guy who I was crushing on at the time, and we were starting to hit it off but after telling him I wanted a relationship he called me uptight, among other things."

"Like what?"

King asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please King, promise you won't find him and beat him up!"

It was like **she** was psychic.

"... Fine."

"He called me an "innocent virgin." and "a girl with her head in the clouds.". It didn't hurt me much. I mean threw him through a table, and he apologized afterward. I just wanted someone else's opinion without the ranting from Father or the drama from Lei-chan."

"Well, it may not mean anything but I think you're a smart, strong, beautiful young lady Hitomi. But like I said before it probably doesn't mean anything."

King said as he refilled both their cups. Hitomi flushed, blushed a red as deep as her sweater. She was so embarrassed she had to look away or have her face become even more red.

"Th-thank you King-san."

King gave her the filled cup of cola, and they toasted.

"I mean it. Here's to you."

*Clink* They both chugged the cola down. Hitomi face still red from the compliments looked at King who was filling their cups again, and asked him while he was drinking.

"S- so King-san? Ummmm. Will- will you have sex with me?"

King definitely spat his drink at that question, and it spread to his table. King briefly looked disappointed as he just wiped the table down. But that could wait for later.

"Did you seriously ask that Hitomi?"

Hitomi flushing a deeper shade of red nodded slowly. King would say that she's drunk but one, from when they did drink Hitomi normally drank as much as King and she never got wasted. Two, they were drinking soda meaning if she was drinking she would've sobered up by now.

"Yes I-I did. I mean, you think I'm attractive. You're a wonderful person with the nicest personality of the men I've met. I- I think you should- I think you should take my virginity."

King spat out his cola again in the same spot, as the last time.

"Oh come on! In the same spot?"

Hitomi was holding laughter as best as she could.

"Are you serious Hitomi? You're a virgin? I thought you would've lost it when you were 18."

Hitomi shook her head.

"Nope. I'm still a virgin. I'm just waiting on the right guy. And I think that you're that guy King-san."

"I'm honored, Hitomi I really am. But don't you think you should give your V-card to someone special? You've only known me for two years remember."

"I know, but still! I can't think of anyone else to ask. I refuse to ask one of the other disciples, they're all pigs!"

King could think of a person, but that person ran a clan of Ninjas. Plus if he accepted he'd feel guilty for taking a special moment from her.

"I don't know Hitomi, I'd feel too selfish if I did. Besides have you ever kissed a guy?"

Hitomi went up and gave King a quick peck on the lips. She tasted like lollipops.

"I have now."

"Very funny, Hitomi. Well, I just took your kissing virginity so there's that."

"Please think about it King-san. For me?"

"Alright. I'll think about it, come back in two days and I'll have a definitive answer."

"Okay. I'll be back in two days. See you then!"

"Goodnight Hitomi."

After closing the bar for the night and getting some sleep he opened the bar after Helena showed up as normal, he told her about the night before.

"Wow King. I knew you were handsome, but I didn't you were top dog for sexual partners!"

Helena laughed at her joke and at King's expense. King was not amused.

"Very funny Helena. This is serious, okay? We're talking about taking someone's virginity here."

"You weren't complaining when you took mine."

"Yea, because I was a virgin. And we were dating at the time."

During their college days Helena and King dated. They lasted for two years and during their time together they did everything together. Including masturbate together (yeah, even that.). They decided to break it off and remain close friends (and fuck buddies.).

"Oh right. You were really good for your first time I like to add."

"Please, you never had sex before. You never had anyone else to compare me with."

"Still, I had fun. I even orgasmed first."

"Oh my god you're right! You were so sensitive back then."

"What are you talking about? I'm still sensitive to your touch."

They both winked at each other simultaneously, and shared a chuckle afterwards.

"What do you think I should do, Helena?"

"I think you should do it. She can't really do much better than you to be honest as Hayate is running the Mugen Tenshin clan. I think she'll have a wonderful time if you accepted, and besides. You can't fuck me all the time."

"I don't. But you have a point. I guess I should accept, then huh?"

"Yes you should. You won't regret it."

Since it was late Helena started to leave.

"Well I'm going to leave now. Au revoir."

"Later, Helena. Oh, and someone did notice the sign."

"Oh? Well then you should get it fixed then. Ta-ta!"

Helena then left the Cherry Blossom. King's mind was set he will in fact take Hitomi's virginity. The thought alone made him a little guilty, despite that he secretly looked forward to it in the long run.

"Oh well, might as well enjoy myself when it happens."

King ended closing the bar went back home. The next day went by really fast, and after the elderly couple came and had a chat about wine and how long it should be aged for (which they ultimately agreed on 5-10 years.). King was closing up for the night, when he heard his doorbell. Surprise surprise it was Hitomi.

"Oh, hey Hitomi-chan."

"Hey! So do you have an answer?"

"Wow, straight to business huh? Yea I have an answer, come sit let me pour you a cola."

King poured two cups of cola and they toasted. They both took big gulps.

"Alright. I have decided to take your V-card."

"Yay! What made you change your mind?"

"Helena."

Hitomi nodded in acceptance.

"So. When do you want this to happen?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yikes. You're just eager to do this huh? I'm free if you want to do it tonight. We can go back to my place."

"Sure, lead the way."

"Alright, just give me a minute to close up."

After closing the Cherry Blossom up for the night, the pair started the walk back to King's. When King announced that they were about a third of the way there Hitomi spoke up.

"Umm, King-san?"

"Yes?"

"May I- hold your hand?"

"Sure."

King held his hand out and she took hold and intertwined her fingers with his. Her palms were really soft, and a bit smaller than his but it felt very nice to them both. Hitomi was flushing a deeper red than she did two nights before. King couldn't help but smile a little at Hitomi's level of innocence. Her beautiful face looked even enamoring in contrast to the moonlight. Finally they made it back to King's small house. It was a single floor home, with about 3 bedrooms and 2 baths.

"Alright we're here. How do you feel Hitomi?"

"A little nervous, but I can shake it off."

"I can tell you're nervous. You held on to my hand very tightly on the way home."

King said as he showed her their still intertwined hands.

"Sorry, I guess I'm more than just a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it, we'll take it slow for you. Okay?"

"Okay."

She went to kiss him on the cheek.

"Are we going to go inside?"

"Oh right! Give me a second."

Hitomi laughed a little at King's moment of blunder. He was so humane, despite the things he's done. That's what attracted Hitomi to King in the first place. His insane amount of humanity. He got the door open and motioned for Hitomi to enter. She did and upon entering she scanned the living room.

"Wow, this place is lovely!"

"Thanks. Now without further ado, let's head to the bedroom."

"Okay."

King then lifted her with ease, newly wed style and started to head to the bedroom.

"Wow, King-san! You're really strong!"

"Well, of course. Remember when I suplexed Bass?"

Hitomi definitely remembered. Bass made a bet with King that he couldn't slam him. If he did then he would be paid 100 dollars. Bass weighs 346 lbs. but King still somehow lifted him and performed German Suplex (Ironic how Hitomi is half German.) on Bass. King became 100 dollars richer that night. Eventually they made it to his room. King softly placed her on the bed.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay."

 **Warning: Lemon incoming! If you want to ignore, keep scrolling until you see the all clear. Otherwise enjoy!**

King started to kiss Hitomi on her forehead before moving to her lips. Her soft lips pressed against his and they shared a deep kiss together. They stopped briefly before they slowly started to make out. King pushed her closer to him and Hitomi placed a hand on his head deepening their embrace. Hitomi's tongue started to slowly tease his by softly flicking it from the bottom. Eventually their tongues were smoothly colliding and twisting, Hitomi cupped King's face with her hands. King lifted her up and had her legs wrap around his as her hands rested around his neck. King started to feel on her breasts. They weren't as busty as Helena's but they were still soft and felt wonderful. Hitomi gasped lightly when King did this.

"Too much?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it. Please don't stop, I'm enjoying myself."

"Okay."

They resumed from where they left off, slowly picking up the pace. Their embraces were becoming deeper and more passionate. Eventually King, got her shirt off to reveal a purple bra with white polka dots spread around it. King couldn't help but smile sheepishly at the sight. Her breasts were being hung just at the right angle where enough cleavage was being shown. Still kissing each other deeply King, got her bra off to reveal her nude torso. He knew that Hitomi was toned, but from seeing her completely topless he wouldn't have been surprised if she had an hourglass figure. Stopping to admire his view, Hitomi blushed a crimson red.

"You like?"

"A lot. You have a gorgeous body, Hitomi. I'm surprised you don't show it offf more."

"Oh stop it. Leifang has bigger breasts than I do. And Tina has a bigger ass than me."

While she was correct (especially on Tina's god blessed ass.) King didn't really care.

"Hey, I think you're body is perfect the way it is. You're tits are just the right size for me. And I can't wait to see you take those skinny jeans off."

"You're a legs guy?"

"Call it a preference."

Before Hitomi could respond, King softly felt on her exposed breasts. He pushed and moved in a circular motion before he started to suck on her nipple, softly pinching the other. He sucked softly and on occasion he licked it. Hitomi do to pleasure fell on the bed, King, unfazed continued to suck on her nipples. He started to feel them getting hard and stiff. Moans were starting to escape Hitomi's lips.

"O-ah. ahhh."

Hitomi was feeling great, so much that she had to bite her lip. When King looked up at her she returned the look with a great amount of lust. Mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes, he came onto her and kissed her with passion unrivaled, which Hitomi happily returned.

"Okay. I'm going to take your pants off, alright?"

Hitomi happily nodded.

"Please, King-san. Declothe me."

"With pleasure."

King took her shoes and socks of and unbuckled her belt. Helping her stand up he slowly pulled her skinny jeans down. Having trouble because of her healthy, round ass at first he got it down making her ass jiggle slightly from the required force. Her panties matched her bra, much to King's delight.

"Awwww, you're matching. That's adorable."

Hitomi's face flushed red once again.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel wanted King-san."

"No you are not a girl. You're a woman. And tonight your my woman, as I am your man."

Hitomi's face became even more red.

"Okay, but first let's get these clothes off you."

"Go, right ahead. Expose me, my darling."

Hitomi started with his shirt. King wore a blue sweater with a Kanji for Sober (眞面目.) on the front. Hitomi took it off to reveal an extremely built torso. Hitomi instantly felt on King's chiseled chest, biting her lip restraining herself from straddling him on the bed. She then moved to his pants, as King took his shoes off when they came inside. She pulled them down to reveal his boxers. In addition to his rock hard cock which was throbbing. She stood back up and grabbed his hand, guiding him to the bed where she sat pulling King down. On the way, their lips embraced with unrivalled levels of desire. Their tongues wrestling for dominance, as Hitomi coiled her toned legs around King's hips. Cupping his face as he grabbed the bed sheets to prevent himself from falling on her, their kisses slowed down while the passion remained. After one final kiss they parted.

"Wow. You're really good at that King-san."

Hitomi said while breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath. King chuckled lightly.

"Thanks, I had a lot of laughs. Alright I'm going to remove your panties. Are you okay with that?"

"Uh huh. Just do me a small favor?"

"Anything for you."

Hitomi's face started to blush again.

"Can you- smell my panties?"

That threw King off in a good way. King felt his cock get harder from the question itself.

"Sure."

The pair shared a quick peck, before he pulled her panties and as requested he smelled them. He felt his start to cross from the heavenly smell. Hitomi used a finger to motion that she wanted to smell them too. King brought her panties to her nose and she took a whiff.

"I smell, nice."

"Yes you do, now I'm going to go down on you."

"I thought the woman goes down on the man?"

Hitomi said with an alarming amount of innocence and softness.

"Only if the man, is an asshole."

He then teased her by licking the side of her leg leaving a trail to her leaking pussy causing her to shudder in delight. Before starting he teased more by kissing her belly button (Hitomi was an outie much to his disappointment.). She shuddered more at the action. Finally he started to eat her pussy. Slowly licking her pussy lips before taking the bell in his mouth, King held her down as Hitomi's body tensed up. Her moans became heavier and louder.

"Ahhhh. Mmmmm. It- it feels so good. Don't stop King-san."

Increasing the pace he dug deeper into her entrance exploring her warm insides with his tongue. She was clutching on the bedsheets with all her might, he pulled out and started to lick around her swollen lips causing to shudder hard. He then used a finger and pushed inside her twat. As soon as he got inside a small gasp escaped her lips once again. He fingered her pussy with delightful intent, and started to blow softly on her pussy caused her to shake slightly. King giggled at the sight. He was getting stiffer and stiffer as the minutes went by.

"Alright, I'm going to stick it in. Are you ready?"

"That wasn't your cock? What were you using?"  
King raised his coated fingers. Hitomi held it and started to suck on it. King was pleasantly surprised to find that Hitomi might be a nympho. And she hasn't even lost her virginity yet! Hitomi simply nodded her approval of him sticking it in. He took his boxers off to reveal his full mast cock. Hitomi gasped as she layed on her stomach and faced it.

"It's so big! Can I suck on it?"

King nodded. She took the cockhead in her mouth and started to suck softly. She slowly moved up and down getting King's dick more and more in her throat. Holding on to his pelvis, she started to suck harder and faster. Getting his cock nice and wet she pulled out with a popping noise which sounded wonderful to his ears. She turned and exposed her swollen, wet thick pussy towards King. King got on top, and after aligning himself with her he entered her insides and thrusted hard.

"Ah! Ugh-aaahh."

Pain, instantly turned into pleasure. Hitomi pushed herself forward, so King's phallus entered went deeper into her twat. King started moving slowly, and as he was doing so he felt her pussy loosen as it began to accept him. He started thrusting harder and faster. Hitomi's virgin pussy felt fantastic! He immediately found himself hooked! He thrusted with vigor, being motivated by the movement of her breasts. She even began arching her back from the pleasure! Widening her tunnel her moans became clearer and more passionate.

"Ughaaa.. It it feels great. Fuck me harder, please King-san!"

He pushed his entire member against her entrance, and she trembled on impact and shuddered on rhythm with his thrusts. She pulled him down and started kissing him deeply as if the world was ending tonight. As he continued pounding on her walls, she got both legs to slowly wrap around his hips, Hitomi's breaths became heavier.

"How do I feel?"

"Hitomi, you feel heavenly."

"I'm- I'm glad. I've wanted this for so long, and now it's finally happening! I couldn't be more happy."

"I'm happy that you're enjoying yourself."

He pulled out turned her around. He slowly entered her from behind. Starting hard enough to see her ass jiggle from the intensity from his thrusts, her legs eventually gave out and her face was against the bedsheets. Her moans would then be suppressed by the covers. King thrusted harder and faster, until he started to feel Hitomi shudder hard. Hitomi pulled her head from the covers.

"Oh my goodness. You feel amazing, don't stop fucking me please!"

King moved faster, and with enough force Hitomi started to grab on the sheets again.

"Mmmmmm. Oooohhhhhh. I think- I think I'm going to cum soon!"

"Oh yeah. Give me your cum Hitomi. Cum all over my cock."

On command her pussy practically exploded with her juices all around her partner's dick. She felt a pleasure that she would soon realize is like no other. She became prone on King's bed.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?"

On closer inspection he realized that Hitomi was passed out.

"Ohh, how cute. She's sleeping."

He exited her, and stood up. Lifting her up and making his bed he put her in and tucked her in. She even looked beautiful while she slept. King hoped that she enjoyed herself as much as he did. He made one of the other beds and after taking a quick shower he passed out on the guest bed. When he was waking up he was feeling a soft sucking motion. But he wasn't aware as to where it was coming from. Rubbing on his eyes to get a better view on what was in front of him, he was shocked to see Hitomi, sucking on his cock, lust rivalling hers last night. King was wide eyed at what he saw.

"Hitomi! What are you doing?"

Hitomi simply gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, jerking him off while she did so.

"Shhhh. You haven't came yet. I want to return the pleasure you gave me last night, so relax."

Hitomi pushed King back down on his bed. Becoming entranced by her eyes once again, King complied and lied back down. It was then that he realized. Hitomi was slowly becoming addicted to his cock and how it felt to her. The pleasure was too good to pass up! She had to have some more! And she was right. He never came last night, after her orgasm she fell asleep! This way she felt like she was knocking two birds with one stone. And King was enjoying every second of it! Her lips felt wonderful wrapped around his hard member. Hitomi was pleasuring herself with one hand while feeling on King's chest with the other. King was getting close to climax.

"Hitomi! I'm going to cum!"  
Hitomi started to stroke his dick.

"Then give it to me King! I want it so bad! Put it on my face!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I want it on my face. Please King-san! Please!"

King nodded viciously as he stood up from his bed. He had Hitomi kneel down with her blue eyes staring at him with malicious intent as she vigorously jerked him off. King held onto Hitomi's head as she continued to jerk him off while occasionally licking it to keep it lubricated.

"Hitomi, I- Ahhhhh!"

King's cock practically exploded with his seed as it landed all over Hitomi's face and breasts, some of it even got in her mouth. She swallowed it, and after he was finished orgasming she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed him and they took a shower together, before heading their separate ways for the day.

 **All Clear! Lemon's done get back to reading killjoy.**

Throughout the day King had constant flashbacks of his night and morning with Hitomi, and how amazing she was. Helena hadn't shown up all day so when it was time to close he cleared the Blossom, and closed up shop. On the way home he heard a voice call to him. Turn around and it's Hitomi.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Hitomi."

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night."  
"Thank you for this morning. I know it meant a lot to you."

"It did, and I had a great time! I was wondering though."

"Wondering what?"

He asked as he started walking Hitomi walking beside him.

"I was wondering if we do it again sometime? I know you and Helena still talk and stuff, but I want to be your sex friend too."

King couldn't help but laugh.

"Sex friend? You mean fuck buddy?"

"Same thing!"

"Yeah you're right. I don't mind, but please give my dick some time to rest before we start alright?"

It was now Hitomi's turn to laugh.

"Sure! Of course. Anything for my King."

"Keep up with kindness, and we may become an item."

He said as he wrapped his around her waist. The two shared a kiss on the lips and after what felt like an eternity, they parted.

"I don't have a problem with that. But Helena might."

"Yeah, you're she is still kind of possessive of me. Oh well, time will tell."

"Right, well I've got to go so I'll see you later King."

"Alright I'll see you later then."

They shared a final kiss before Hitomi separated and went her own way home. One thing's for sure however. King knew he was going to have pleasant dreams when he got home.

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up Chapter two! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you had as much fun reading it. Don't forget to read and review, and to tell me who should be next to visit The Tipsy Cherry Blossom. Before I go I'm going to put what a fellow author said about who should be the next guess.:**

" **In terms of guests, I guess the rest of the female roster is an obvious choice, but males like Hayate, Hayabusa, Jann, and Bass would be good ideas. And if you need plot ideas, don't be afraid to come to readers for help." So with that being said if you have an idea on how the characters should interact don't be hesitant to PM me, or tell me in your review. I'm pretty open on how these stories should go so don't be hesitant to give a suggestion. Who knows? It might be a plot point in a chapter later down the line. Also the poll has been updated as Hitomi is no longer an option. DOA guests who have appeared in previous chapters will appear sporadically throughout the series, so I don't have to put them on the poll. Well I said enough. I'm gone, bye bye!**


	3. Conversations with a Kind Superfan

"Man this day can't go by any slower."

At this point in time The Blossom is just about ready to close but King decided to wait until the last minute for any more customers. Late night drinking has been pretty common as of late due to DOA 5's showing on TV these past few weeks. In addition to the shady things that were happening with Kasumi and the others. Matters that King was unwillingly dragged into, thanks to his relations with Ryu, and Hayate. He had recently helped Ryu, and Ayane free Hayate from MIST and Victor Donovan. In fact, King was so mad that if the opportunity presented itself, he strangle Donovan without any remorse. Will anyone else come in? Helena already dropped by for a couple celebratory Martinis. And after two minutes of discussion, convinced King to have a Beer with her. Hitomi also came for a shoulder to cry on as she placed second losing to Jann Lee in the finals. Jann Lee even came by not for a drink but for a couple of rounds of combat. King wiped the floor with him in DOA 3, so he came to try to redeem himself. He put up a great effort, but with everything King has gone through since DOA 1 he proved too much for Lee and defeated him soundly. Then King gave him a pity Beer and he was off. With nothing left to do he switched on the TV in the bar and went to the news.

"Right now we are still recovering from what may be the biggest DOA tournament in recent memory! The Crowd was live, the fights were more so! In the end Fan Favorite, Jann Lee pulled through with the first place victory with the Fist of Innocence Hitomi coming in a very close second! Jan Lee's run was almost as dominating King Xiaoyu's tyrannical run at DOA 4 a couple of years ago! More on this first thing in the morning! Have a goodnight!"

"I hope Lee isn't watching the news right now. The last thing I want id for him to start training even more vigorously then coming back for a rematch. From what Helena said, he didn't even take the prize money or the trophy. But then again he only wanted a good fight and he got plenty this year."

That couldn't be anymore true. From Lei Fang onward each of his opponents gave him great challenge. Maybe if Lei Fang was more focused she possibly could've bested him. Bass gave him problems but that was quickly solved when started abusing his speed advantage. Hitomi didn't pull any of her punches. It could've gone either way, but a single error unfortunately costed Hitomi the tournament. He was kicked out of his thoughts by a soft knocking on the door. It was late but King could make out some shades of purple, and pink hair that can't be naturally colored.

"The Door's open!"

The door opened to a young lady wearing a purple schoolgirl uniform. Her salmon matched her auburn eyes, and she had an aura similar to that of Hitomi. When she was still a virgin anyway.

"Welcome to the Tipsy Cherry Blossom. If you want a drink, tell me quickly because I'm just about ready to close for the night."

"Uhmm. Excuse me, but are you King Xiaoyu?"

"Yes that's me. Who's asking?"

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Honoka!"

She frantically said as she bowed. That name rung a bell King felt. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He noted that the name was familiar but how?

"Well Honoka, what brings you to my establishment so late at night? I close in a few minutes."

"Oh really? Oh, I knew I should've came earlier. What are The Blossom's hours?"

"Twelve to Twelve seven days a week. I assume that'll mean you will be here tomorrow?"

"Uh huh. I should get going then."

"How about I walk you back to your house? I know we just met and all but you never know who's lurking this late at night."

"Oh sure. Thank you King-san."

"Not a problem. Keep in mind that you will be showing where to go as I've never been to your house before."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind, hehe."

"Alright, give me a minute to close up."

King closed up in record time and started walking Honoka home. Soon enough with Honoka's guidance they reached her home.

"Honoka do you have a key?"

"Mmhmm. Thank you King-san."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Honoka-chan."

And King went home. The next day, business went as usual. Soon enough as promised, Honoka entered or in this case ran in.

"Sheesh Honoka, what's the rush?"

"I just remembered something about you King-san!"

"Oh? I was just thinking of how you sound familiar to me. But I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, my Grandparents are regulars here. They recommended the bar to me after you started serving non alcoholic drinks. They say your service is second to none. But that's not what I was getting at!"

She said pretended to swat the thoughts away. It was then that King noticed that she wore a purple glove with a winking skull on it.

"I didn't know you won DOA 4!"

"Really? Winning DOA 4 is the reason why I still own the place. It's also the reason why I have a lot more customers. The winner and runner up of DOA 5 as well as the CEO of DOATEC were all here last night. I know them all personally."

"That's incredible! I'm a big fan of you since DOA 1. You think anyone from the tournaments will show today?"

"It's a distinct possibility. Helena, and Hitomi are both regulars here…. Wait, you're Mr. and Mrs. Nishida's Granddaughter!? No wonder your name sounded familiar, they told me about you. Whoo, a giant weight was lifted off my chest."

"Glad you feel that way."

"Wow, since DOA 1 huh? Talk about throwbacks."

"Can you tell me some stories of back then?"

"Sure. Over a drink of course."

"Then I'll have one Hard Lemonade."

"Really? I need to see some I.D.. Nothing personal, I do this to all my first timers."

"Okay."

Honoka flashed King her I.D. proving that she just turned 18.

"Well look at that. One Hard Lemonade coming up."

He stated as he pulled up a glass.

"So Honoka-chan, what do you want to know?"

"Anything? Really?"

"I'll try my best to remember. It may be only two years but I got hit a lot thanks to the DOA tournaments so some memories may be fuzzy."

The pair share a laugh at King's joke.

"Hmmmmmm. Tell me about, the first time you met Kasumi!"

"Okay. This one luckily is a vivid memory. First off, you can't just enter DOA you need to be invited. At the time I was a 21 year old Boxer who was undefeated in his weight class and had an impressive record in the wight division above. These records gained the attention of then CEO of DOATEC Fame Douglas. From way back when I was 18 the Cherry Blossom was around, and back then I even had your Grandparents as customers. He flew out to Kyoto to give me my invitation personally. I accepted, and I flew out to the Freedom Survivor the place where all the combatants first meet up."

 **Trigger Flashback…..**

A younger King as well as the DOA 1 cast stood or sit as there some tables and chairs scattered around. At the time he established The Tipsy Cherry Blossom and it was currently a month old. He decided to enter DOA to win the prize so he can pay for the ownership of the building and the space as they couldn't be bought separately. King at the time wasn't as lively as he is now, he was a lot more laid back back then. And for the most part he still is but he's a lot less reluctant than he was back then. Fame Douglas just finished his grand speech to the participants and departed before wishing them all good luck. King decided to grab a seat at one of the empty tables. The tournament wouldn't actually begin until two days after so the participants had time to mingle. Some of the faces he recognized, like that smartass Zack who like King entered for the prize money but upon stating that he would take the winnings to Vegas he immediately became shunned by a couple of the other entrants. It was also, Zack who revealed that King a famous Boxer as well as having a Bachelor's in Toxicology was also an entrant. That led to a few of the other participants to strike a conversation with him.

"Howdy."

"Afternoon. Tina Armstrong right? From what I've heard you're a pretty damn good wrestler in America."

"Darn tootin'! And you are known as King Xiaoyu. Undefeated Boxing Champion in the World Wide Boxing Association.'

"You do your homework. I'm flattered."

"Ooh, you're very relaxed. I oughta be like you!"

"Eh, but your fans love your fiery personality. It would do them a disservice by changing your personality on the whim."

"Question."

"Haha, potentially answer."

"Is it true that you have a Bachelor's Degree in Toxicology?"

"It is true. I graduated a year ahead of my class."

"So, why is Kenta "Humble King" Xiaoyu, entered in DOA?"

"Well Tina, can I call you Tina?"

"Honey you keep talkin' like that and you can call me anything you want."

"You said it not me. Anyway, I run a bar back home in Kyoto as I recently retired from the ring. And the property is really expensive so much so that my winnings from my matches isn't enough to pay for the space. I'm here to get the money to keep the space as well as renovate. Otherwise I might have to close shop. And I don't want to do that. What about you Tina? Why is arguably the most over Wrestler in the USA entered in DOA?"

"Ooh you know your wrestlin' lingo! I like that. Between you and me."

She motioned for King to come closer. He did and Tina started whispering.

"I wanna be discovered by Hollywood. Hopefully if I do well enough they might notice me."

"Oh. Well I hope you do. You definitely have the look of an actress."

"Oh stop hon you gonna make me blush. Well I have to go, but I hope we can talk again King. Bye bye!"

"Goodbye Tina."

And Tina up and left. King deciding that it wasn't time to go yet decided to scan the room. He saw many things. He saw Zack talking with the Elder from China. Jann Lee was ignoring Lei Fang if he assumed correctly (which he did.). But the thing that caught his attention was what looked a one sided argument between two ladies. One had purple hair and one had orange hair. The purple one turned to leave while the orange head looked devastated. She looked over where King was and noticed that the other tables were occupied. She slowly walked over to his table. King was thinking about how intense these fights were going to be. I mean sure, his Mother knew Wing-Chun but besides he had no experience with any other Martial Art. He quickly understood that he would have to fight incredibly smart if he wanted to get far let alone win. Kasumi caught his attention however.

"すみません、この席は取られますか？(Excuse me, is this seat taken?)"

"いや、先に行きます。私はあなたの会話を見て、私はそれを聞いていなかった間、それはかなり重い見えました。(No, go ahead. I saw your conversation, and while I didn't hear it it looked pretty heavy.)"

The orange head gasped.

"You know Japanese?"

"Of course. I'm from Kyoto. Name's Kenta."

"Oh. My name is Kasumi. はじめまして。(Nice to meet you.)"

"同様に。あなたが私の提示を気にしない場合は、なぜあなたはDOAにいますか？(Likewise. So why are you in DOA if you don't mind my asking?)"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to tell you."

"That's fine. Look, I know we just met but I'm a friend. I'm always open if you need someone to talk to. Alright?"

Kasumi looked a little less stressed.

"Okay. So Kenta-kun, how do you fight?"

"I'm a Boxer. Or was a Boxer, I retired not too long ago."

"I don't mean to offend but do you think you can make it far with just Boxing?"

"None taken. But Kasumi-chan, Boxing is a lot more complex than it appears. Especially when there are no rules to be followed about the sport. Many, myself included have stated that Boxing is a science. Because it really is if you get down to the wetwork."

Kasumi looked genuinely interested. She motioned for him to elaborate.

"Really? How so?"

"Well if you ever watch a Boxing match, or a good one anyway you notice that certain Boxers move, defends and attacks differently. Some like to rush in guns blazing, while others delve into the techniques of the sport. Others like to be really defensive and wait while the other Boxer tires themselves out. So a Boxing match turns into a complicated and technical game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Brawlers beat In-Fighters, In-Fighters beat Out-Fighters, and Out-Fighters beat Brawlers. But really good boxers can mix all the good points of those three styles and mix it into one style."

"What are those Boxers called?"

"Simple. They're called Hybrid Boxers. I fall into that category. Then there's really complex stuff like Cross-Counters and Dempsey Rolls and all that stuff. But things like that would take forever to explain."

"Wow. To think that Boxing would be so intricate."

"Yup. But I bet, given your appearance that the way you fight is just as complex if not more so."

Kasumi looked at her dress and blushed lightly.

"Don't get me wrong. It is a nice dress, I love the Swan design on the end."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The pair noticed that the purple haired girl who ran Kasumi was watching at their conversation with a bitter expression on her face.

"Goodness what is her problem?"

"Don't concern yourself with her Kenta-kun. She's someone who just wants me to die is all."

"I don't like that you said that with such casualty."

Kasumi chuckled at his remark.

"Well I feel like I can loosen up a little when you're around Kenta-san. I hope we can take this friendship far."  
"Ask and you shall receive m'lady."

" **Kenta "King" Xiaoyu please report to the Freedom Survivor's Main Office at your earliest convenience.** "

"What would they want you for?"

"Well, I'm friends with the CEO's daughter. I guess she wanted to say hi or something."

King said as he got up from his seat.

"Well Kasumi-chan, it was nice meeting you. I'll be seeing you around."

"Yes, thanks again for keeping me company."

 **End Flashback….**

"And the rest they say is history. Definitely a fond memory of two years ago for sure."

"Wow! She just walked up asked for a seat?"

"Oh yes. Kasumi is very open and polite person. Very few people are like that in all honesty. I appreciated her honesty and kindness so it seemed fair to return it. Sometimes I wonder what she's doing. But these thoughts only came to be after I literally saw her the other day. And in doing so I ended becoming close to a nukenin. But I didn't figure that out until later in the tournament, a few minutes after she eliminated me. From then on the friendship seemed to build."

"Incredible. You know, I can fight too!"

"Really? How so?"

"A style I came up with myself, I call it Honoka Fu. I picked it up from watching the DOA tournaments over the years taking some of most of the entrants including you King-san."

"Oh so you have a photographic memory?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Impressive. Maybe one of these days you can demonstrate some of your Honoka Fu then."

Honoka gasped then blushed lightly.

"It would be an honor to fight alongside the winner of DOA 4!

"Well if you're around when someone doesn't pay the bill, I'll have you fight them instead."

"Okay."

"No pressure."

During the course of the day a cheeky little upstart tried for a free drink, and like he promised King allowed Honoka to try her hand at fighting this young man. Honoka absolutely wiped the floor with the challenger. King was really impressed with Honoka's demonstration of her Honoka Fu. After getting twice the money he owed the pair went back inside.

"Very good Honoka! I couldn't have done it better myself really! Great job!"

"Coming from you King-san, that means the world. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I mean you were a little rough around the edges when it comes to movement, but other than that practically flawless."

"Now I can pay for the Hard Lemonade."

"No need. On the first visit, drinks are on the house. That Hard Lemonade, is 100% free. Call it an initiation rite."

"So should I give the money to you?"

"Keep it. Consider it payment for living up my day. In fact…."

King started to think deeply. If he was correct (and believe me he was.) Honoka here is nothing short of a fighting prodigy. If she did this well, without any form of training he could only imagine what she could do when properly trained. He started nodding to himself in a sort of accepting manner.

"King-san? Why are you nodding like that?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something. Honoka-chan, you carry an immense talent for fighting if you can do this well without being properly taught."

Honoka's face lit up at the mere prospect.

"King-san? What are you trying to say?"

"Honoka-chan. How would you like to work at the Tipsy Cherry Blossom as a volunteer bodyguard? I see you're still in school so you'd work weekends. And whenever you're free I'll help refine your Honoka Fu as it's still rough around the edges. In time you could be one hell of a fighter with a damn impressive record to show. And I'll put you on payroll too. What do you-"

"Yes. A thousand times yes! When do I start?"

Honoka was practically out of her seat out of happiness. Working with King? Being taught by King? Being ecstatic was more than an understatement.

"Whoa, slow it down Honoka-chan. There's a bunch of paperwork I gotta do before I can get you started. But come back tomorrow, and before you do, if you have the footage look at Zack's, Brad Wong's, Jann Lee's, and my footage. Oh, and look a little at Helena's footage too I saw you do some of her strikes from her Bokuho stance."

"*Gasp*! I thought you didn't notice!"

"I've sparred with Helena for five years. At this point it would be impossible to not see it. However, your Bokuho isn't as refined as her's. But in the end, didn't even matter. You still knocked the guy around like he owed you money. Anyway do that, and when you come back tomorrow tell me if you notice any patterns that they do in a similar position as the techniques and stances you used today."

"Okay. I'm going to go tell Grandma and Grandpa! I'll see you tomorrow King-san!"

"Tell Mr. and Mrs. Nishida I said hi. Oh, and one more thing Honoka-chan."

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the Tipsy Cherry Blossom."

Honoka almost shrieked like a schoolgirl (no pun intended.) but held back her excitement. She merely nodded as she left the Blossom. Fast forward a few hours later, and King was cleaning up some leftover cups while talking to another friend he met through DOA. Who could it be? None other than the Super Ninja Ryu Hayabusa!

"So what do you think Ryu?"

Ryu knew of King through Kasumi. But he didn't actually meet him until DOA 2. They quickly bonded over a conversation on Wing Chun and Sake. Soon enough Gen Fu eliminated him from the DOA 2. On the way back home Ryu ran into King, and asked for help with dealing with a looming threat. King reluctantly agreed. He had nothing else to do. On the way, Ryu explained the escape of a renegade Tengu named Bankotsubo. If not stopped he would cause mass destruction on the world. The pair ran into an amnesiac Hayate who ran by Ein at the time. At this point, he remembered some of who he was and volunteered to help. The group confronted Bankotsubo, but King first helped Ein fend off a brainwashed Ayane and Kasumi a. Due to the brainwashing Ayane was easy and because of his match with Kasumi at DOA 1, he had a good idea of what to look for in addition to being taught Wing-chun by his Mother. They defeated the duo but Ein was too tired to go with him, so King went on to help Ryu alone. The pair killed Bankotsubo, and King took his nose knowing that a Tengu's nose can cure all diseases. He gave the nose to Gen Fu who fed it to Mei Lin in a broth. After that, Gen Fu started coming to the Blossom to drink Sake with King as he won't drink unless King does. Speaking of Sake, the Hayabusa Village makes the best Sake in Japan and because King's friends with Ryu he gave him the basis to make their Sake. But at Ryu's request King changed the recipe a little. Like King, Ryu watched Honoka fight as well and asked for his opinion.

"You're right about Honoka's potential as a Martial Artist. I think if you do train her which I hope you will, she'll be neatly unrivaled. Winning DOA 6 for her may be a walk in the park if everything pulls through. You should do it, You'll make her a very happy girl."

"Happy fan. She's watched us since DOA 1."

"Really? All the more reason to train her eh?"

"Yeah. You're right. As usual."

"Good. I'll poke my head in once in a while."

"Please don't. Honoka will have a heart attack if she met you."

"When does she start?"

"We'll figure that out tomorrow. But for now, it's closing time. Thanks for stopping by Ryu."

"No problem. I'll Muramasa you said hi."

"Please do, it's been an eternity since I saw Muramasa Sensei. I hope the Antique shop is still in business."

"It is. Later King. Before I go, Ayane has been asking for you recently."

King raised an eyebrow. This can't be good.

"For what?"

"She didn't say. But you should keep your eyes open, you know how aggressive she can be."

"Noted."

Last time King caught Ayane's attention, they ended up having a very passionate love making session. When King made it to the finals of DOA 3 everyone thought it was his to win and in normal circumstances it was. However multiple things had kept him from winning. One, he was in on stopping Genra with the others, at this point after learning Mian Chuan from Muramasa (hence the Muramasa Sensei.) King could run down every member of the DOA cast if he wanted with the exception of Gen Fu, Hayate, and Ryu as those three still give him great fights. Two, in order to draw Genra out as it was universally agreed that Ayane and Hayate would be the ones to kill him Ayane had to catch his attention which meant that King had to throw the final. Which led to the third reason, getting on Ayane's good side. The problem with that was, Ayane at the time despised King. In fact if you weren't Hayate or Ryu you were nothing to her. The fact that King befriended Kasumi before DOA 1 made it worse. King wasn't so excited about throwing the final to someone who not only hated but had no respect for him at all, but he swallowed pride and put his personal dislike of Ayane and gave her the win. But after the match Ayane started to swell her head and even though she knew King was going to throw the match still rubbed it in. Ryu, and Hayate stepped in and told Ayane the cold hard the truth. King, if he didn't have to give Ayane first place would've utterly destroyed her with little effort. From that point Ayane saw King in a new light. What ended her hatred of King though was minutes before Hayate and the others assaulted Genra she bore witness to King's decimation of Christie in mere minutes as he found a way to combine his Hybrid Boxing, with Wing-Chun and Mian Chuan into one style. King simply calls it Mixed Boxing as Wing-Chun is also referred to as Chinese Boxing, and Mian Chuan is also referred to as Cotton Boxing. Hua Chuan was at this point excessive. After the operation was done and Genra was dead, Ayane went to King and apologized for her rudeness. It was also, the first time that everyone saw Ayane blush in her life. From that point on her bitterness was replaced with the textbook definition of a soft spot. Whenever he was around she would fluster, her blush would return and she would be uncharacteristically shy. When she turned 18 the first place she went to was King's bar. She ended up losing her virginity that night. That was the first time King ever saw Ayane smile in his life. After saying goodbye and closing up the Blossom, the next day ran its course. In the middle of the day Honoka returned, but instead of wearing her school uniform she wore Cow-pattern shortalls with a red belt that has a cow plushie keychain, a yellow sweater, thigh-high socks with bows, and a pair of ankle boots. King immediately thought of the irony of her outfit, even though they only knew each other for two days it was safe to assume that Honoka had the biggest pair of breasts he had ever seen, but he ultimately decided to get his head out of the gutter.

"Alright, did you do what I asked?"

"Yes I did! I watched through the footage of DOAs one through 5."

"Great. Then let's begin. Welcome to the Tipsy Cherry Blossom Honoka-chan."

"I can tell that I'm going to like it here."

"I hope so."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, but no lemon scene this chapter. Instead, I decided to make Honoka a permanent cast member. That's right, Honoka will be joining King for the rest of this story until I decide to stop doing it. Unless, I give the story to someone else, but now is not the time to be thinking of this. Once again the Poll for TLAD is up on my page and at this point in time there is a tie, for who should be chapter 4. Note that if there is a tie I do the chapter on neither so get to voting. I'll wait for two until I reopen the Tipsy Cherry Blossom Poll again. But I already have a general idea on who will be visiting next. Virtua Fighter anyone?**


	4. Conversations with a Special Guest Pt1

About two weeks has passed since Honoka has started working, and training under King. And she genuinely felt a large improvement in the time. Currently it's a Friday night and Honoka came by the Blossom to do her job as Bouncer. Even though she didn't have to work Fridays because of school, she found a good person to be around in King so she did so anyway. King's about to close up shop for the night, let's see what happens.

"So King-senpai, how was business today?"

"Surprisingly dead, Honoka-chan. I mean I'm used to having little people stop for drinks, especially on Fridays but this is more so today. Honoka what's going on outside the Blossom? You seem to be ahead of this stuff more so than me."

Honoka pondered recent events as she sipped on her Hard Lemonade. But nothing came to mind.

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Besides seeing the paparazzi on the way over here, nothing out of the ordinary really happened. Also, how come your not caught up on social media? Weren't you a world-famous boxer? You know you have a fan-site right?"

"Yes I was, but my Father who was my manager handled all that stuff. All he had me do was focus on my training. I barely had time for R&R while I was with the WWBA so I never had time to go to celebrity parties and the like. As for the fan-site, I've known about the Kingsite for years now. It's both flattering and frightening at the same time."

King then shuddered at the thought. For the most part, King hated superfans. They were obsessed people who most likely had no idea on what personal space was. As far as he knew Honoka was the only exception. She was eager but not too much so, she was nearly as sweet as pie, and knew her boundaries. As well as when they have to be broken. All this he figured out when he was training her, no less. The bond between them was growing ridiculously fast he would admit. It nearly rivalled how well he and Kasumi get along.

"Well Honoka, I'm going to close soon. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay! Goodnight King-san."

She grabbed her things and left the Blossom. As King started packing up for the night, he felt a sense of unease. But not enough for him to speed up his cleaning of the bar. He felt this way before, only when one of the ninjas he knew was watching him but a combination of his tiredness as well as lacking the keen senses prevented him from figuring out who. But all doubts went away when he realized he felt chilly as if there was a draft in the Blossom. It all but gave it away.

"Hayate? Is that you?"

Lo and behold it was in fact Hayate, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan of ninjas.

"Very good King-chan! I wasn't expecting you to find me."

"Well I only know from Ryu-san. Don't tell you came for a drink, I'm pretty much closed for the night."

"No, not tonight. I'm here to thank you for a few things actually."

"A few?"

Hayate and King during the aftermath of DOA 2 when Ryu and King were on their way to kill Bankotsubo. Going by Ein at the time, and only having a portion of his memories returned to him, he offered a hand in killing Tengu before he surfaced in the mortal world. At first, Ein was skeptical of King when they first met. If anything it was because of who he and Ryu was. Ryu was a man of legend, being called a Superninja by many, Hayate included. And while only having a fraction of his original memories, he had a general idea of who he was. He was a Ninja, and a damn good one at that. King at the time, was a Bartender whom he assumed was adept at Wing-Chun while being a master Boxer. Hayate feared that he would be a liability. King would go and prove him wrong. When Ryu fought Tengu initially, Hayate and King had to defeat Ayane and Kasumi a. Due to his fight with Kasumi, King knew her variant of Mugen Tenshin like the back of his hand and since Alpha was a clone of Kasumi in combination to mastering Wing-Chun thanks to his mother besting her was pretty easy. Hayate held off Ayane, but eventually his headaches would catch up with him and King would have to fight Ayane shortly after defeating Alpha. Since she was weakened herself in tandem to being brainwashed beating her was easy as well. That was when King had earned Hayate's respect. You know the rest of the story, I really don't have to repeat myself do I? Good. Plus with King's help the other ninjas freed Hayate from Mist, therefore preventing the resurrection of the Epsilon Project. King says it was nothing, any day he gets beat the snot out of Donovan's bratty kid is a good day no matter what happens prior.

"Yes. Thanks for saving me from Mist."

"I did little enough where the thanks isn't deserved but you're welcome regardless."

"I also must thank you for being Kasumi's friend after she was branded a nukenin. You do know that you are one of the few people who can get genuine happiness out of her when she's dreary?"

"Well, I'm a friendly fellow so it really isn't much of a problem. But if you insist, you're welcome again."

"King-chan. If you don't mind my asking, but are you and Helena still a couple?"

"That was really left field Hayate. But no, I am single and have been for about a year and some change, give or take. Why you ask?"

"Well, there's a festival that is coming up in a month. A joint festival between the Mugen Tenshin, and Hayabusa clans. I would appreciate it if…. You take Kasumi to the festival!"

Hayate uncharacteristically blurted and bowed.

"How come Kasumi-chan has never told me of this?"

"Because if a female shinobi were to take a date, they'd have to ask."

"Ahh, it's Girls ask Guys. But Kasumi isn't shy around me though. That doesn't make any sense."

"I know King-chan, but if she does ask you please say yes. It will make her happy beyond her wildest dreams."

"Is there a reasoning as to why you can't take her? She told me of this festival, and she says she that normally takes you."

"*Sigh*, Someone already asked me."

"And you said yes!?"

"I'm ashamed. Please, King!"

"You owe me for this Hayate-san."

"I know. The Mugen Tenshin have a recipe for Shochu, that I can give you."

"Shochu!? You know how much money it takes for me to export Shochu? If that's all I'll take Kasumi out twice!"

"Thank you very much King-chan! I'll leave you now."

And he vanished. King immediately felt guilty.

"Wow. Apparently Kasumi to me is worth a recipe for Shochu. I'm disgusted with myself."

And King closed up and went home bitter with himself over his greedy actions. The next afternoon when he started his walk to the Tipsy Cherry Blossom he noticed that Kyoto looked more busy than normal. He wondered what could possibly drive the people of Kyoto out of their homes. Last time they were this open was a few days after he returned from winning DOA 4. He quickly recalled the memory, he never worked so hard in all his time as a bartender. He somehow pulled through and in doing so, won himself 80% of his regular customers. As he neared the Blossom and went to unlock the door, Honoka reached the Blossom.

"King-senpai!"

"Oh hey Honoka. You ready for today?"

"As always. Say, why are there so many people in Kyoto today?"

"I have no idea. I was hoping for a relaxed day so I can help refine your form but I doubt it at this point."

King responded as he unlocked the Blossom's front door. The pair went inside and Honoka flipped the sign to say "open". In the time they spent together King realized that Honoka has a thing for Cows. If she wasn't wearing her school uniform, she was wearing something that reminded him of cattle. Her breasts didn't really help, as previously mentioned King was convinced that Honoka's breasts were the biggest he'd ever seen ( **Honoka in fact, does have the biggest bust out of the DOA girls. Go figure.** ). Honoka despite her appearance was fantastic at her job. Taking over for King whenever someone didn't pay, she showed no mercy to her opponents much to King's delight. After the latest instance of the King rule, King had some criticisms.

"Your punches are really stiff. If you're going to strike with that much stiffness, then it should be a strike similar to that of Pi qua quan. A regular punch has to be stiff yes, but it has to be loose enough where if you have to follow up, it doesn't prove difficult."

Honoka was astonished at the tip. She thought were her punches were up to standard! All the more reason to work harder provided that King would continue to help.

"Can you show me then?"

"Sure."

King hopped over his table with ease and made his way over to Honoka. He quickly got into Southpaw. He then released a swift jab and quickly followed up with a right straight. Honoka was mesmerized, immediately becoming enamored with his smooth strikes. She also saw the ridiculously large gap between the two. But King has been boxing since he was a child, and he learned things extremely fast. He mastered Mian Chuan, Wing Chun, and Hua Chuan within a year in tandem to learning how to properly tend a bar. King was someone you could safely look up to without a doubt. Honoka knew this and was blessed to be around him on a regular basis. She noted that she should thank him for this opportunity.

"See? Goodness it has been ages since I threw a boxing jab. Mixing different forms of boxing tends to make you forget your roots."

Honoka nodded vigorously. She would take note of how he punched and mix it in with her Honoka Fu.

"Good, I know you learn things quickly so I hope you picked up on it."

King stated as he headed back to the table. The day was, much to the pair's surprise calm. Customers came and went and while being a bit more than expected the two handled it well. It was reaching around the halfway point of the day when another entered. Unlike the other customers who were all regulars, this customer had to be a first timer. King held a friendly smile at his newest customer. Honoka however, was trying her hardest not lose her mind.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Tipsy Cherry Blossom. This your first time here?"

The young lady looked at King and smiled in response.

"Yes it is. I'm-"

"Pai Chan! The famous actress from China! I loved Kung Fu Princess! You definitely should've won the Oscar!"

"I thank you.."

"That's Honoka. I'm-"

"Oh I know who you are King Xiaoyu."

"Do you really? Then enlighten me Ms. Chan."

"I know you are the winner of DOA 4. I know you are a master of various forms of chinese Long Fist in addition to being a multiple time Boxing champion. I have also been told that you, make the best drinks in Japan. So, I had to come meet you. You're quite the celebrity in your own right. You do know this?"

"Yes I do. But I prefer the quiet reserved life. Fame never really suited me. So Ms. Chan-"

"You can call me Pai. That goes for you two Honoka-chan."

"Okay!"

"Well Pai-chan, what can I get you?"

"How about a Shirley Temple?"

"First, I need to see I.D. No offense to you Pai-chan but I do this for all my first timers. Just ask Honoka, if she can get herself to calm down."

Pai laughed at King's remark. Honoka looked like a fangirl. Except, she **is** a fangirl. Pai, complied and showed King her I.D. She is 22 years of age.

"Well then, one Shirley Temple coming right up. So, Pai-chan besides the Blossom and possibly I, what brings you to Japan?"

King asked as he started prepping the Shirley Temple.

"We have just finished filming for Kung Fu Princess 2. The cast and crew decided that we needed a fresh take on Chinese action films so we came to Japan and recruited some Japanese Martial Artists who were interested. To be completely honest, I wanted you to be a part as well but you were impossible to contact."

"Me? In a movie? Eh, I'm not a really good actor you know. Also, I don't know any Japanese Martial Arts. Wing Chun, Mian Chuan, and Hua Chuan are all forms of Long Fist. I wouldn't really be adding anything new, considering that you are a master of the Mi Zong Yi style which is also Chinese. Besides, who would I play in the film?"

King knew his stuff. Pai was a little shocked at what he knew. And to top it off, the Shirley Temple was finished and King topped it off the with a cherry. He passed it off to Pai who was really impressed.

"I honestly have no idea. But I have faith in the Director, he'd give you a proper part. This is really good! I applaud you King! You're better than what people say about your bartending skills!"

"I try. Now, is there anything else I can do for you Pai-chan?"

Pai at first didn't really answer as she was finishing her drink. She really enjoyed it if the image being displayed in front of King and Honoka's eye wasn't evident.

"There is. I would like to go a few rounds with you. I want to see the winner of DOA 4's power in person. I'm probably not going to win, but this is a rare chance to see where I stand with a legend like you."

"I'm a legend? I'm only 23!"

"It's amazing isn't it King? To be a known on that level. Please?"

King sighed. He really wasn't in the mood but Honoka can learn **a lot** from this.

"Alright. Step outside Pai-chan."

"Yes! Thank you very much, don't hold back!"

Pai put up a wonderful fight but King was too much for the Kung Fu Princess. In reality the fight lasted no more than five minutes. Honoka was astonished by how good a fighter King really is. They were back in the Blossom shortly after.

"As expected of you King. You wiped the floor with me."

"Oh don't beat yourself up over it. You had me cornered a few times. Mi Zong Yi is a very tricky style to fight against, I tell you that much."

"You would've gotten along with my father really well if he-"

But Pai stopped and her expression immediately shifted. Not wanting to pry on her personal life King attempted to change the subject. Pai, noticing this didn't say anything but thanked King for his kindness.

"So, Pai. How long have you been a practitioner of Mi Zong Yi?"

"Since I was 13 years old. My Mom taught me. That's how I'm so good with it. But you're on another level King. How long have you been fighting for?"

"I've been Boxing since I was a child. My Father was a great Boxer and my Mother is a Wing Chun practitioner. She was the one who taught me."

"Amazing. Fighting is in your blood King-san."

"But why give up fighting full time to run a bar?"

"Because Pai-chan. I find tending a bar to be miles more enjoyable than fighting. Bartending was my first love, whereas fighting was a family inheritance. You know you have a love for something if it something you teach yourself how to do."

The girls looked at King with wide eyes.

"You taught yourself how to tend bars?"

"Of course! When I went to college, I taught myself how to mix and make drinks both alcoholic and nonalcoholic. Taught myself how to properly clean a bar table, taught myself how to slide drinks without the glass breaking. Everything I can do here was self taught."

"What was your College major?"

"Toxicology. Go Figure."

King replied with a shrug, before starting to clean Pai's cup. Pai in all honesty, expecting a cocky bartender who never shut his mouth, but instead found a humble Martial Artist who knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Pai soon found herself becoming slowly enamored with King but for now she kept her feelings to herself. She didn't even know if he returned her feelings. He enjoyed her company from the look of things but great Bartenders are always easy to talk to. Is he just doing his job or is he being genuine? But she would soon figure that out.

"Oh! King-san I have to go. Grandma and Grandpa are going out for dinner and I have to watch the house."

"Alright Honoka-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye King-senpai! Bye Pai-senpai!"

And Honoka left the Blossom. Now was Pai's chance!

"So King."

"So Pai."

"Wanna play a game of 20 questions?"

King gave Pai a look and lightly chuckled.

"Sure, I have to close soon anyway this will be a good way to past the time. You start."

"Okay, place of birth?"

"Kyoto Japan. At the hospital no joke three blocks from here."

"Your turn."

King placed an elbow on the table as he thought about a question. He quickly thought: Why not get to know her better?

"Besides Martial Arts, what are you most passionate about?"

"I.."

Pai started with a light blush.

"I like to dance. I don't think I'm good but, I love to do it. What was your most embarrassing moment in recent memory?"

"Oh dear, okay. I was 19 years old and the Blossom just turned a year old. One day an extremely stingy customer asked for a Shirley Temple. I made him one, and he was disappointed in the presentation. I had Mrs. Nishida one of my oldest customers to taste the same Shirley Temple, and she thought it tasted great. Regardless he demanded I make another one. I did, and he was still not satisfied. I ignored him and asked for payment for making two Shirley Temples. He refused and in anger, I put the King rule in effect. I beat the crap out of him and forced him to pay double for **both** Temples. Needless to say he never came back. The only time where I was steaming angry. So, now Shirley Temples leave a sour taste in my mouth. What is your favorite animal? And have you seen one in person?"

"I love Pandas. And I have seen them in person, many times. That was two questions so now I'll ask two questions if you don't mind. And we're going to get personal now, okay?"

"I'm ready. Lay it on me, I'm an open book."

"Have you broken a girl's heart and have you had your heartbroken before?"

King winced at the question. Personal was right, and this question was bringing up previous relationships. He would keep this in mind.

"I have broken a girl's heart. Senior year of High School I was a transfer student in America. During my year I dated a girl from L.A. but I had to break it off. I was from Japan and there was no way we could keep a relationship that far. And I have had my heart broken before. In college I dated the soon to be CEO of DOATEC, and after two years she broke it off abruptly, with no warning. My heart was broken, but I was more confused than sad. Odd. Now-"

"Nuh uh. I still have a question left."

"That wasn't two questions?"

"No it was one. Now…"

And they talked for hours. The questions got more intimate and personal and the pair started drinking together. Two Sake Bombs later and the pair have reached their 20th question.

"King. Do you….. Do you find me attractive?"

That's what King was waiting for. He had a feeling that Pai was starting to fall, but he didn't want to call her out on it, that's why he agreed to play 20 questions. What he didn't expect was for Pai to ask for 2 Sake Bombs, one for her and one for him (If you don't know what a Sake Bomb is, it's when you take a Shot of Sake and dunk it in a glass of beer and then chug it.). Neither of them were drunk but they were both buzzed. King leaned in front of Pai's dark brown eyes. Her cheeks were pink from a combination of her light blush and the drink. They were one hand's reach from each other's face.

"Pai. I think you are a beautiful woman, one of the most gorgeous I've ever seen in my years."

"Then.. Then what's your excuse for me not to kiss you?"

"That was more than 20 questions."

The pair chuckled.

"Then let me make it up to you."  
She closed the small gap and laid her lips on top of his. Despite the faint taste of beer she smelled of Azaleas. They part and her cheeks became a deep red. Pai was slightly embarrassed from the exchange.

"You're a good kisser Pai-chan. But if you wanted to do something you should have said something. I would love to take you out."

"Oh I'm so embarrassed now that you said that. I was getting those feelings of enamorment. But I didn't know if those feelings were genuine or not."

"It's getting late Pai-chan. I have to close up for the night, do you have a place to stay?"

"I do. I'll see myself there. I… I'll see you tomorrow.'

She leaned for another kiss and pecked him on the cheek. King closed for the night and went home. The next day went as normal for the most part. Honoka called and explained that she wasn't feeling well so she won't be in for a few days. King wished her a speedy recovery and went on as normal. At around eight Pai came back in. But instead of her signature outfit she wore a Yellow and Orange designed shirt with green diamond patterns, hot jeans, socks, and ankle boots. Her Oxhorn hairstyle remained. She also had a bag but what was inside only she knew. She saw King and she strutted up to him, and kissed him on the lips with confidence.

"Hi, King."

"Good evening Pai-chan. What can I get you?"

"Oh nothing, But I want to let you know that tomorrow is my last day in Japan before I head back to Hong Kong. So, I want to do something with you tonight. Preferably at your house. If you know what I'm getting at."

She winked at him and he pretended to be blown away.

"I'm _loving_ this confidence Pai-chan. I'm going to assume that whatever you have in mind has something to do with whatever is in that bag?"

"Perceptive aren't you King? I wanted to do more with you but time has said otherwise. I wanted at least a year with you but one night will do. If you're okay with it?"

"I am definitely fine with this. Just wait, the day isn't over yet."

"Of course."

The day was over, and after closing up, the pair started for King's home. Pai had her arm around King's while holding the bag with the other. King tried to sneak a peek but she blinded his eyes. She let out a cute giggle.

"No peeking! Don't worry, you're going to love it."

"Okay, I'll trust you."

"Good."

She pecked him on the cheek. They finally got inside and Pai led him to the couch.

"Sit tight. I'll be a minute."

She kissed him on the lips before leaving to change. King's heart was racing with anticipation. He never was teased like this before. Pai said that tomorrow was her last day in Japan, so he would make it his mission to please her tonight as who knows how long it will be before they see each other again. Soon he found his eyes being covered, and a soft yet raspy voice whispered in his ear.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Okay?"

"Okay?"

He did ask, and shortly after he felt something on his lap.

"You may open them now."

King opened his eyes to reveal a sight most men only ever dream of seeing. Pai was wearing a cardigan which was open, with a blue two piece bikini which revealed her flawless figure. Her arms were wrapped around King's neck and her legs were on top of one another to show her off slender legs. All the while Pai had a somehow mischievous and innocent look on her face.

"I want you take me tonight. For I fear that this chance may never happen again. I want you King. I _need_ you King. Please, fill me with rapture if just for tonight."

"Pai. I would love to, you don't have to say anything else."

 **Warning. Lemon Incoming! If you want to ignore it, keep scrolling until you see the all clear. Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

Pai leaned and started sucking softly on his neck, while feeling on his bulge. King moved to remove her cardigan and she pulled up to take it off, and after doing so she threw it aside. She positioned herself so she was sitting directly on top of him. Leaning in laying her lips on top of his she slowly fell on top of him grinding her breasts against his chest. Her hands moved from his neck to his shirt before ripping it in half, and instinctively feeling on his fit torso her blush from the previous night returning. Pulling his shirt off and throwing it to wear her cardigan was, Pai lifted him up softly from the couch and with his hand intertwined with hers she leaned in started talking in his ear.

"Follow me, lover."

King did nothing but nod, in compliance. Pai led him to his room, after doing this she turned around and started kissing him softly on the lips.

"Your lips are so soft Pai-chan."

"And they're yours tonight. But as much as I enjoy laying my lips on top of yours, my lips want to be elsewhere."

She responded before slowly descending, kissing his neck to his chest, to his stomach. She eventually kneeled down and started undoing his pants. Shortly, King's throbbing member came out of hiding. Pai's eyes gained a lustful look upon setting her sights on his cock.

"You have a beautiful dick King. I just want to.."

And she kissed the shaft softly, while jerking the tip. Slowly she started to lick the sides before reaching the tip where she started to suck slowly. Grabbing the back of his thighs Pai sucked slowly and passionately started to suck. Moving her braids out of the way, she moved in deeper and deeper before removing it and stroking it some more. King cupped her chin and lifted her up so she was standing. He turned around and started rocking her body, while removing the bikini top. The top floated to the floor leaving a small blue puddle on the floor. King started feeling on her body, and upon reaching her breasts he lightly pinched her nipples. A moan escaped Pai's lips. She took King's hand and slid it down her perfect body before placing over her clit, and started making circular motions with it. King reached inside the panty and started directly rubbing her soft pussy. Pai started to buckle down, King placed a finger inside her and she instinctively grabbed it. But she loosened her grip and more sensuous moans left her mouth. Pai whether she did this on purpose or on reaction, starting grinding on his completely hard dick. King's hand started getting extremely wet and he looked down he saw that Pai's panties were drenched. He exited her and place is coated fingers in front of her.

"Look at how wet you are Pai-chan. Want to taste yourself?"

Pai nodded and bit her lip before King placed his fingers inside her mouth and she sucked her bodily juices off his finger. When his fingers left her mouth she said.

"Take them off. Take my panties off."

"Spread your legs."

Pai spread her legs and King slid her panties off exposing her beautiful pussy to his eyes. King took of his shirt before standing back up, feeling around Pai's body. He softly felt up Pai's breast moving them while kissing her neck. Soon enough he stopped and slowly bent her over. This allowed Pai to show off her flexibility, she did this with no problem at all, and King see her leaking pussy. Her juices started to pour down her legs.

"Stick it in King. Ravish me."

King slowly entered her entrance, even with it leaking it was still tight! King at first thought she was a virgin, and he called her out.

"No, I'm not a virgin I just haven't had sex in months. I like to save myself for moments like this. Don't be shy now, you don't have to be gentle. But if you were I would still appreciate it."

King began to push into her and slowly but surely loosened her walls. His strokes and her movements started to blend as they both quickly found the rhythm. The pair had a chemistry that very few couples had in this universes' history. Sweat was starting to pour from both of their bodies as the strokes became harder and faster. Pai's breathing started to heavy, and her legs were starting to give out. King noticed this, and pulled out. Pai slowly stood back up, turned around and gave King a smooch on the lips. He pulled her in for a chance to deepen the embrace. Pai all but melted into King's arms as they continued to kiss each other. Soon after they parted and Pai pushed King towards until his back was touching it. She softly took hold of his sex and began stroking it softly.

"I'm really enjoying myself with you King."

"Me too. A shame we can't do this more."

"I'll try and visit you when I'm free. I can already tell, I'm going to miss all of this when I leave. Here, take my leg."

Pai lifted her leg and placed it on King's shoulder. King could only whisper in arousal at the act. Pai stuck King's dick back inside her as he took hold of her waist, and begin stroking again. Their foreheads met as their sweat started to combine. Their breathing started becoming one, as well as their movements. They kissed not long before King lifted Pai and wrapped her legs around his waist. The couple were really enjoying themselves in each other's company. They wished that it could last forever, but they both knew it wasn't to be. They will however, make the best of tonight. King walked over to the bed, Pai jumped down and laid her body down so King may have a top down view of Pai's magnificent body. He crawled on top of her and they shared another deep embrace. Pai moved her hands above her head in a sense of surrendering herself to this bodily pleasure. King swiftly with one motion entered Pai once again, and she immediately followed his strokes flawlessly. But she couldn't take anymore, and without warning she let out a euphoric scream.

"Ahh. Ahhhh. Ahhhhhh!"

Pai would just love to lay down and fall asleep, but as King made a promise to make her night unforgettable, she did the same. With as much willpower as she can muster she sat up and flipped King over so she was on top.

"Thank you King. Now it's your turn."

Pai knew she was still sensitive from her orgasm, but from this encounter she loved having sex with King. Is this what making love felt like? She never had this much chemistry with any of her other partners before. This euphoric feeling was one of a kind. King was wondering if this was the best session he ever had. Helena knew him inside and out so they had great chemistry, but that was knowing each other for so long. He knew Pai for no more than two days, and this session was arguably better than all of his sexual encounters with Helena. All of those thoughts were washed aside when Pai started riding him ferociously despite her sensitivity from her last orgasm but wringing out an orgasm from King was the only thing she cared about at the moment. She owed him for this, she wanted King to scream her name. It was the only way she can leave Japan completely satisfied. Even if it meant destroying her walls in the process. Fortunately that didn't have to happen.

"Pai, I'm close!"

"Say my name King. Say the name of the woman whom you have claimed for you and you alone."

"Pai Chan! You're mine from now until the last of our days. Pai Chan! Ahhhhhhh!"

King practically exploded inside Pai's sex. He shook the bed how hard he came. To Pai, his seed felt fantastic inside her, what felt better is the fact that this was all ok as she took her birth control for the month. All is well. She slowly fell and cuddled against King.

 **All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

"That was wonderful. Thank you King."

Pai pecked King on the cheek.

"You were amazing Pai chan. A shame this may be a one time thing."

"Now that I've slept with you, I would love to sleep with you if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all but we can't do that right now."

Pai gave King a confused look.

"Why not?"

"Because. We're both really dirty."

Pai let out a hearty giggle.

"Then let's clean up before we go to bed. Come on."

"After you."

And so, the pair showered together, and slept in King's bed. When he awoke, Pai was still there and she looked as beautiful as she normally is when she's awake. King looked back at the clock.

"11:00. I got to get ready."

King got out of bed and after getting dressed, made a cup of coffee. Pai shortly got out after he did, and joined him in his kitchen. She was also dressed, and when they met up she pecked him on the cheek.

"Morning."

"Morning. That was something else, Pai-chan. I almost closed down the Blossom just to stay and cuddle with you."

"That means the world to me, considering how much you adore the Blossom. But you don't have to do that with me. Last night was enough of a special moment. I don't think I can take another moment like that. What time does the Blossom open?"

"Twelve o'clock. So, I have get going soon."

"You mean "we".

"Eh?"

"Well, I have to be in Kyoto for a photoshoot so I was thinking that we can walk to the Blossom before we head our separate ways. For now anyway."

"That's fair. Want some coffee?"

"No thank you. I don't like coffee."

"Cool, more for me."

King said as he took a big sip of his cup. Pai lightly chuckled at the remark.

"So, shall we head out?"

"Of course. After you."

They walked to the Blossom, and when they made it Pai intertwined their hands and looked King in his eyes.

"King, thank you for last night. It was magical, I hope I'll see you again soon. Goodbye."

And she pecked him on the cheek before heading to her destination. King let out a big sigh before unlocking the door to his first love, The Tipsy Cherry Blossom. He checked his watch for the time. 11:59.

"And we are open for business."

* * *

 **A/N: Before I officially begin the Author's Note, I would like to show some reviews of the story. The first comes from bradleylaud: "** **Liking it so far mate. I don't really find many DOA stories on here which I actually like. It's unfortunate as last round's my favourite game.**

 **Virtua Fighter eh? If we're talking the guys from DOA 5 then that'd be great (I've never played virtua so I only know Jacky and Sarah lol).**

 **So yeah, can't wait for the next part :)**

 **Well mate, I hope I didn't disappoint. The next two come from the EternalKing. Here's his first one:** **This is actually pretty well written and doesn't have too many mistakes. "If you ever decide to make another lemon story for something like DOA then Dynasty Warriors and Soul Calibur are good choices since the girls in those games are amazing in looks and personality."**

 **I wasn't thinking about writing a lemon with the Soul Girls, I was thinking about giving the Soul Series another shot but it's going to have a plot that isn't too romantically linked. Samurai Warriors eh? I can make a story with Samurai Warriors, especially with Chronicle mode. I'll think about that. As for his second review: "The interactions with Honoka were pretty funny. I wonder when Marie Rose will show up lol. Hopefully Ayane shows up soon too."**

 **Short and to the point, I like it. Honoka to me is a DOA superfan so I tried to make her a likeable one. I also, enjoyed fleshing out King's background because saying he helped Ryu kill Bankotsubo was starting to get redundant. As for Marie Rose, or Ayane showing up you do know I have polls for this right? You can still vote, there is still a tie between Ayane, Kasumi, Momiji, and a combination of the DOA girls. Now's your chance! But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. If the tie breaks, I'll do another chapter of TIpsy Cherry Blossom. But in a few days, I'm going to add another poll on my page. What will it be you ask? It's a F*%$ing secret! Patience never hurt anybody. But for now, R &R as always and I'll be seeing you all soon! Bye-Bye now!**


	5. Conversations with a Suzaku

"A little to the left please. Alright stop, that's good."

King decided to spice up his decor for the Blossom, currently he has more than enough funding to do so. So to start it off he bought a couch and is having it moved to wear his T.V. is, giving the Blossom a lounge like atmosphere. It's around one o'clock on a Thursday so Honoka isn't with him right now, just him and the folks who dropped off the couch.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you all later."

"Later King!"

King jumped over his table and walked over to his couch and sat on it.

"Ahhhh, it's so soft. I feel like I can sink into it."

"I hope not, I would really like a drink hon."

Tina responded while looking over him with a cheery smile on her face.

"Oh, Tina! Didn't notice you there. Let me get back to my table so I can properly serve you."

It's been brought up briefly when we met Honoka but Tina and King met before DOA 1 officially began. Over time they became friends, as King was one of the few people who supported her decision in wanting to be an actor. He knew first hand what it felt like to not follow family tradition, his Father being a well known Boxer and all. He felt like it wasn't his place to judge her for the decision.

"So, what do you want to drink?"

"What? Ya haven't figured me out yet hon? You hurt my feelings King."

"Not when you order something different every time you come here. Your decisions for drinks are like your career decisions. All over the place and random."

King stated matter of factly. I mean, he isn't wrong though. Tina wanted to become an actor ( **Which she did according to her DOA 3 ending, and Bass' DOA 4 ending.** ), to a Model ( **Which she also became.** ), before her Acting career really took off, to wanting to become a Rockstar ( **Which she did according to her DOA 4 ending.** ), to most recently a State Governor. King was right to make the judgement call.

"Hey! That's not funny King!"

"It kinda is Tina, I mean don't mistake it for me undermining you. From what recent events show, you're pretty driven and whatever you do you seem to have a natural talent for it. It's astonishing what you have accomplished in the past 2 years. Didn't even know you can skateboard."

"Thank ya hon! But you know there's one thing I can never do better than you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Well two things actually, one is bartendin'. You make some fine drinks hon!"

"Thanks. What's the second thing?"

"Fightin'! In the many times we clashed I never came close to beatin' ya!"

"Eh. I guess my passion for fighting is deeper than yours, even if it is a hobby at this point."

"That's what makes it worse!"

King and Tina crossed paths in DOA twice. Once in DOA 3 and once again in DOA 4. King soundly defeated her in both cases. But those two tournaments were when he was really driven to get far. The original owner of the Blossom's area was hounding him for the money needed to keep the Blossom, and whenever King had enough money the poor sap kept inflating the price. In order to make ends meet, King had to briefly return to the boxing ring in addition to running the Blossom. But as previously mentioned King would end up throwing the finals to Ayane in order to kill Genra. So when DOA 4 came around King went on a warpath. Anyone who King went up against got absolutely washed, and Tina was one of the unfortunate victims. Their match lasted for only a minute and a half, and it was the semi-finals! Even the finals against Helena weren't really fair. Helena's Pi qua quan changed as she improved, but in addition to mastering Wing Chun, and Mian Chuan, King learned Hua Chuan so their match ended quicker than his match with Tina. Then afterward he beat Christie again, and escaped the Tri Tower before it blew up. The next day, it took half of DOA 4's winnings, and harsh amounts of blackmail for King to finally own the entire area. After that was settled he placed a restraining order on the previous owner. If he is within 100 feet of the Blossom King gets 3 million dollars. And the privilege of having him arrested. Peaceful times were ahead of him for sure.

"What I can say? My Father's a famous Boxer, and my Mother is a master of Wing Chun. Then I learned Mian Chuan from Muramasa Sensei, and Hua Chuan? That was to feed my paranoia. I'm just glad I won DOA 4 so I could do all this."

"Amen King! Preach hon!"

King laughed at Tina's sermon esque praise.

"So, what I can get for you?"

"Jack and Cola!"

"Coming right up, so Tina what's going on? How's your little protege?"

"Protege? Oh, ya mean Mila? She's fine, but her job at the local diner near the gym is starting to become a dead end. I constantly tell her to quit and focus on becoming a Fighter full time. Once you go through DOA anything else at this point is child's play."

"I completely agree with you there. I remember before DOA 3 where I had to return to Boxing again, I ended up having to fight others above my weight class exclusively, and I was still K. them in the first round. The competition there didn't compare to DOA's. It was gross how wide the gap was. Here you go by the way."

"You bet hon. And thanks! I love how you make your drinks, it's like you put a little bit of love in the craft."

"Never let your passions die Tina. That's how I got so far with the Blossom."

"Amen hon! Hey King. You single?"

"Yes I am, and I'm happily so so don't get any ideas Tina."

"Oh come on hon! We would be like a billion dollar couple! I know it would make Zack angry."

"Tempting, but I'll pass. I already make the guy angry with just my presence. Why fuel the fire when it's already burning it's brightest?"

"But I thought you revel in making Zack's life miserable?"

"I did, and he deserved it. But he doubled my winnings from DOA 4 in addition to him starting to work for Helena. So I got to back off or I'll lose Helena as a customer. She's one of my most frequent regulars you know, she flies from the Freedom Survivor nearly everyday to have drinks here."

"Well shit hon! You have some fiercely loyal regulars, I should come by more often."

"I'll tell you what Tina. You come back more, and I'll take you out."

"Ya mean it? Don't play with me King. Let me down and I'll tell Dad."

"Tina. You know that I can knock Bass out in one punch if I get a clean enough hit."

"I know, but you're telling me that I can act on a two year crush just by seeing you more. Anyone who was in my predicament would jump at it too hon. So that's why I asked. Tell me it's true hon."

King wasn't expecting this. King actually didn't know of Tina's crush on him. It wasn't hard for her to fall for him though, out of all the people who Tina told of her dreams about being in Hollywood King was the only person who not only didn't question it but supported her and wished her the best of luck. King was the one who helped patch up her relationship with her father before DOA 4. To support her music he bought all her albums (which were pretty good much to his surprise.). Hell, Tina was originally a brunette but when she heard that King and Helena used to date she dyed her hair blonde to get his attention! He even noticed and complimented her on it! Numerous times! To be fair, Tina isn't actively thinking about marriage that can wait a year or two but if her and King became an item then those plans will surely accelerate. The Blossom's door opened up and Honoka came inside.

"Afternoon, King-se-. Oh my god! It's Tina Armstrong! The Superstar of Women's Wrestling! The All-American Beauty! I'm a huge fan of yours! When you Tiger Bombed Leotard Leopard in that Intergender Wrestling match, it encouraged me to work out more! Can you autograph my glove for me please?"

"King. Who's this ray of sunshine?"

"That's Honoka. She started working here a few weeks ago, and I help her refine her fighting skills. In addition to being the bodyguard for when people don't pay. You're not the only one with a student under their wing."

"I see! It's nice to meet ya Honoka! You have a pen I can use to sign your glove with?"

"Uh huh!"

Honoka frantically opened her bag and pulled out a black ink pen. King can see her hand visibly shaking.

"Honoka-chan let me hold your hand, it's shaking like crazy."

"Please do."

"Here."

He took the pen and gave it to Tina and then he held Honoka's hand firmly in place while Tina autographed the glove's palm. After she finished King let go of Honoka's hand, and Tina returned her pen.

"Oh man the girls at school are going to freak tomorrow! Thank you so much Tina-san!"

Honoka bowed and gave her a deep hug.

"It's nothin' hon! Your very welcome. Thanks for the drink King, here's your payment. I'll be back soon now. Bye bye!"

"Later Tina."

"It was very nice to meet you Tina-san!"

"And I you Honoka. Bye!"

And Tina left. Honoka quickly filled up the seat that Tina occupied.

"You know so many of the participants King-senpai. It's astonishing!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if I held at least one conversation with every participant at one point."

"Can you tell me another story?"

"Sure. What would you like to know this time?"

"Hmmmmm."

Honoka began ponder on what to ask. Opportunities like these come rarely, only when the Blossom is especially dead like today. But eventually Honoka had come to a decision.

"Tell about how you met Lei Fang!"

"Oh, that's a funny story. Alright, DOA 1 was a week in, and the losers of the first round were promptly sent home. Now we're all back in the lobby of the Freedom Survivor."

 **Trigger Flashback…**

Round one of DOA 1 was over and the losers of the first round, Zack (Eliminated by King.), Bass (Eliminated by Tina.), Bayman (Eliminated by Gen Fu.), Ayane (Eliminated by Kasumi.), Jan Lee (Eliminated by Ryu.) were sent home with the exception of Bayman and Jan Lee. Lei Fang received a by (Lucky her.). King sat in a seat and noticed his stomach started to rumble. Can't win DOA on an empty stomach, so he requested a menu.

"Here you go."

"Thank you very much…. Excuse me."

"Yes?"

"May I have a menu in English, or Japanese? I can't read French."

"Oh my! My deepest apologies sir, I'll get you an English menu right away!"

"Relax. I'll be right here. Deep breaths."

The waitress took King's advice and calmed herself.

"Thank you King. I'm just a big fan of your Boxing. I vividly remember you knocking out Jijo "Hurricane" Tsumaru in round one making history."

"For you, just call me Ken."

The waitress blushed.

"O.. Okay! I… I'll be right back!"

And she ran off to find another menu. To help time pass by, he once again surveyed his surroundings. Tina was attempting (keyword being attemping) to make conversation with Ryu, Gen Fu was viewing the passing sea, Lei Fang was once again arguing with Jan Lee, who was eliminated but decided to stay and analyze his superiors (A smart decision on his part.), though Kasumi was nowhere to be found. King shrugged it off though, she was probably doing ninja stuff.

"Here you go Ken-san!"

"Thank you."

And the waitress left. King looked at the menu and unironically all the dishes were of French origin. King could feel Helena's laughter from where he was sitting. He decided to put the menu down and when he did, abracadabra Kasumi was sitting opposite him! King felt his heart skip a beat and he jumped slightly. Kasumi chuckled at his initial fear of what just happened.

"Kasumi-chan! Where did you come from!?"

"Shhhh. Ninja secret."

"Ugh, fair enough."

"So, is it Kenta, or King?"

"My birth name is Kenta, but King is my nickname. I got it from when I became the top Boxer at my gym. I was 18 when I was first called that. Before then people just called me Ken. But from the first time I was called King it just stuck."

King shrugged his shoulders.

"So what do you want me to call you?"

"I don't care at all, it won't negatively affect our friendship so it doesn't matter to me."

"Well said King-chan!"

Responded Gen Fu, The Legendary Iron Fist. He took a seat between the pair.

"Master Gen Fu! It is a pleasure!"

"I feel the same way. For a Boxer you seem to know a bit about foreign Martial Arts."

"Well my Mother is a master at Wing Chun. And my Aunts are all masters of various forms of Long Fist. I would love to visit them because they would demonstrate their arts. I guess I studied more than I realize, heh."

King said while scratching his head in slight embarrassment. Kasumi looked at him with awe.

"You never told me about your Aunts Kenta-kun!"

"That's because you never asked Kasumi-chan. We only knew each other for a week and this is our second conversation. But I'm an open book, merely ask and I'll answer as best as I can."

"Well King-chan, why did you enter DOA? I've heard multiple reasons for entering, such as ending a grudge, to something as stupid as the prize money and taking it to gamble with."

"Well, I apologize in advance but that's why I entered DOA. Except I'd use the money to pay for ownership of my bar back in Kyoto. The owner is a slimy bastard who keeps inflating the price because he assumed I made a lot because I was a famous Boxer. If I don't pay him soon the bar will close."

"A noble cause even if it is materialistic on paper, but I can tell that you have a lot of passion for Bartending. I bet you make wonderful drinks."

"So I've been told-"

"Leave me alone!"

"What was that?"

The trio looked over to see the argument between Lei Fang and Jan Lee was heating up.

"I swear, everyone has a problem with someone else in this tournament."

"Except you Kenta-kun. You tend to get along with everyone."

"Eh. Don't get your hopes up, a couple of days ago I almost got into a fist fight with Bayman over which brand of Vodka was better. He was uncharacteristically passionate about the subject. But the man knows his Vodka, and he even gave me a recipe for his favorite kind."

The trio then heard more of Lei Fang and Jan Lee's argument. King's encyclopedias worth of patience was starting to wear itself thin. The others can visibly see it on his face.

"King-chan. Would you mind showing me your Boxing, preferably on that young man over there?"

"Sure Master Gen Fu. Wait here."

King said before standing and yelling at the pair.

"Hey, Suzaku-chan, Dragon-chan! Can you keep the noise to a minimum? I'm trying to have a polite discussion with my new friends here!"

"Suza- wha?"

King raised an eyebrow.

"You wear a Cheongsam with a Phoenix on it, but you don't know what a Suzaku is? That's … mildly insulting. A Suzaku is essentially what we call a Zhū Què in Japan. I'm giving you a nickname fitting your attitude Suzaku-chan."

"Hey, King!"

"What Lee?"

King responded with a dash of venom in his tone.

"You look like you'll give me a better challenge than Fang here. How about you fight me and I'll show you the strength of a Dragon? Or might I say a Kingslayer?"

King sighed in an annoying tone. But he clapped back.

"What was that Round one loser? Did you say something?"

"Oh you're getting it now."

Lee said before getting in his fighting stance.

"You watching Elder Gen Fu?"

"With both of my eyes."

"I'm no magician, but prepare to be astounded."

King said before getting into Unorthodox. The fight was short with King coming out on top after landing a nasty Cross-Counter. Jan Lee fell on the floor unconscious. Lei Fang had an astonished look on her face, Gen Fu was clapping, and Kasumi had a look of similarity to Lei Fang. Ryu quietly approved of King's performance, and Tina was cheering for him.

"Well done King-chan!"

"That was amazing Kenta-kun!'

King bowed in response.

"Thank you. Thank you."

But before he could head back to his seat, Lei Fang turned him around.

"Yes?"

"I didn't need your help."

"I never asked. He wanted a fight so I gave him one. I'm sure you could've taken care of him yourself."

King said before playfully patting her on the head. Lei Fang was blushing a deep crimson from the embarrassment. She pushed his hand off of her head.

"I'm not a kid! Oh, don't get eliminated! I want to be the one who knocks you out of DOA! You should feel honored, to have the privileged to be knocked out by me."

"Sure, Suzaku-chan. I can't wait for our fight."

King politely responded to Lei Fang before heading back to his seat. Lei Fang looked at Lee's unconscious body, then back at King who resumed his casual conversation with Kasumi and Gen Fu before blushing a lighter shade of red. She left the lounge area and went back to her room. The next day the bracket for the second round were posted. King's opponent was none other than Lei Fang in the first battle of the day.

"Guess our fight is happening a lot earlier than I expected."

Said Lei Fang as she walked up to King.

"Indeed Suzaku-chan. I hope your ready for me."

"Please, with an elegant style like Taiji quan, you don't stand a chance."

"Whatever you say Suzaku-chan. Allow my fists to humble you, in time."

"... What- whatever! And stop calling me Suzaku-chan!"

Lei Fang said before storming off. Kasumi took the opportunity to slide up to King.

"So she's your opponent huh?"

"Uh huh. This might be tough. I'll have to exercise patience, Taiji quan isn't known for its speed. Who are you fighting against?"

"Gen Fu-sama. I should be careful, he's deceptively strong and fast."

"Ah, it's nothing you can't handle. I wish you the best of luck, I have to go to the fight arena."

"Best of luck Kenta-kun!"

And King went off to fight Lei Fang which he won after a decisive battle. His patience saw him through and after working on her lower abdomen for the whole fight she was struggling to keep her stances up as it would pain her to move. Eventually he landed a solid gut punch which knocked her out. After the second round was over the remaining fighters were resting. King defeated Lei Fang, Kasumi bested Gen Fu, and Hayabusa defeated Tina, earning him a by allowing him to go straight to the semis. King was viewing the ocean in place of Gen Fu as he went back to China after being knocked out of the bracket. He was lost in thought.

" _I have to fight Kasumi next. I honestly don't know if I'm able to beat her. I don't know anything about her fighting style, and she knows about mine to a vivid extent. Oh well, I should give it my all, it would be a disgrace to our friendship if I half-ass our fight. I owe her that much._ "

"Uhm, King-san?"

King looked to his left to see Lei Fang, she was blushing heavily, and she wore a Panda like sweatshirt and skirt.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, I would like to apologize for my rash behavior. I was overconfident, and after our fight I realized that I should have respected your fighting ability. Our fight was great, and my attitude ruined the moment."

"Oh it's alright. I enjoyed myself and so did you from the look of things."

"I did. Even though I lost and have been eliminated I'm staying to cheer you on in the semis. So best of luck."

Lei Fang said before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to…. Watch the sea with me for a little while? I mean, you don't have to but-"

"I would love to."

She responded before leaning in. King wrapped his arm around her bringing them close together. Lei Fang slowly returned the embrace with a smile on her face. The next day even though he fought his damn hardest, and even with motivation from Lei Fang and Tina, King lost to Kasumi and got third place. Like the former and latter he stayed to support Kasumi against Raidou. The next he was relaxing at the main lobby of the Freedom Survivor. He just had a conversation with Kasumi wishing her the best of luck against Raidou. After Kasumi left Lei Fang shortly sat in her place.

"Oh hey."

"Hi. I really enjoyed last night King-san."

"So did I. So, what's next for you Lei Fang? Heading back to China?"

"Uh huh, what about you? Are you staying for the finals?"

"Yes I am. I promised Kasumi that I would support her, so I'm staying."

"Then I guess I am too. I want to stay with you as much as I can before I head back to China. I'll be right back okay?"

"I'll be here."

"Oka- aahhhh!"

Lei Fang was interrupted by her tripping. But King rushed in caught her before she fell. Lei Fang's face couldn't be anymore red.

"This is so embarrassing."

"Maybe where you're going can wait?"

"Okay."

King stood up with Lei Fang in his arms, and he sat back down with her sitting on his lap. Through this he can get a better view of her voluptuous figure. Her Cheongsam was cut short so beautiful legs were on full display for the visitor's and King's viewing pleasure. Not to mention her Cheongsam was practically embracing her body flaunting her flawless figure. She sat with her legs crossed and her arms around King's neck. And she gave him a lustful look. But as far as the story goes King ended off where he and Lei Fang looked at the sea together so I'ma just…... gimme a sec…..

 **End Flashback…..**

"Wow King-senpai! That was funny and heartfelt. She must get embarrassed easily huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Honoka-chan. Look it's getting late you should get going soon."

"Okay! I'll help pack everything up."

The two cleaned up the Blossom in record time and Honoka was on her way. King stayed behind to give the Blossom a once over before leaving until someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"... Suzaku-chan?"

"I told you to stop calling me that! But I'll let it go this time because I haven't seen you since DOA 4. Geez, you win and you go off the grid!"

"Lei-chan you know I don't like socializing online."

"I know. I missed you a lot. Two years just up and flew by."

She said as she embraced him. Lei Fang is now a junior in college, as is planning on getting a license to teach Tai Chi to kids. Her fashion sense hasn't changed at all she's still wearing Cheongsams that leave little to the imagination.

"King. You know why I'm here?"

"I don't know. Why are you here?"

"Guess."

She said in a sultry whisper. It didn't take King that long to realize what she wanted.

 **Warning! Lemon Incoming! If you want to ignore it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear. Otherwise Happy Reading!**

Fast forward to King's house and the pair were nearly tearing the house apart from their sloppy escapade to the bedroom. King showing off his strength pinned Lei Fang against the wall and started kissing her deeply on the lips, something she immediately melted into and returned. The pair both frantically reached to lower Lei Fang's panties onto the floor. Their hands touched and for a moment they felt like time rewinded because they were back to making out. Lei Fang's tongue slithered around King's slowly and smoothly and her muffled moans were arousing to say the least. Lei Fang have been saving herself for when she saw King again. She can already feel herself leaking through her panties. Her perfect silky smooth legs constricted themselves around King's hips and her arms were firmly around his neck. King's lips slowly started to descend to her neck and her moans quickly became gasps. Lei Fang's juices were starting to leak to her legs. She grabbed King's hand and led it to her pussy.

"Oh my god, I'm so wet for you. Go down on me."

She didn't have to say another word, King practically ripped her panties off and went to work on her sex. From solely the pleasure Lei Fang's legs were starting to shake. King's tongue moved like a paintbrush would on a blank canvas with slow yet strong strokes. Lei Fang's gasps and moans were echoed around the house, eventually she couldn't take anymore and fell on top of King.

"Oh! Hi there."

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"Oh hush. Allow me to take over for now."

She said before moving down and unbuckling and unzipping King's pants to expose his completely erect member.

"Now we're talking. I missed this almost as much as I miss you."

She said before kissing the shaft and sucking on the tip. She lubricated King's sex with her tongue before inserting it in her mouth slowly. Her auburn eyes locked in a lustful stare throughout the blowjob. She slowly continued to suck his shaft with the slow passion that she normally puts in her Taiji quan. She makes sure she takes care of the shaft, stroking it while she goes to lick his balls. She abruptly stopped and spoke with uncharacteristic impatience.

"Now to the part we've been waiting for~~..."

She yanked King's pants off before moving on top of him and placing his meat rod in between her legs.

"Ahhh _shiiiit_. It feels so good~~"

She sung before moving her body slowly up and down. The whole time, Fang had her palms on King's chest using it as leverage. Also she continued to look into King's eyes but hers was dazed, like she was glossing over. She sped up and soon enough she was practically slamming her ass against his pelvis. King then turned around and lifted her up with him still inside her. He started to thrust himself forward with Lei Fang holding on, the thrusts moving her slightly. They found themselves moving as one as King's shaft moved deeper and deeper inside her, slamming her g-spot repeatedly. Soon enough he stopped and started for the bedroom.

"King."

"Yes Lei-chan?"

"I'm really enjoying myself. I don't want this to end, I don't want us to end."

"What made you think of that?"

"It's been two years since we last saw each other, and everytime I see you it hurts me more to leave."

"Well, we can figure it out after tonight. For now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

Lei Fang reached in and pecked King on the cheek. King then softly released her and she slithered on the bed after pulling off her Cheongsam and taking off her shoes. King followed suit and he climbed on after her. She pulled him for another embrace and he slowly fell on top of her, and she let out an adorable gasp. After sharing a kiss of tender care King started to move again, and Fang was glazed over near instantly once again. King swiftly exited her entrance and turned her over.

"Is it over already?"

"Not by a long shot Lei-chan. Well, maybe not I'm probably going to climax soon."

"Then let's finish this in an elegant fashion. Ravish me King-san."

She said, looking back at King with lust in her eyes. King entered her and began prone boning her. He leaned in and held her hands as the pair shared another loving collision of lips. The euphoric sound when their lips separated were like the final note of a grandiose opera performance. Therefore the lovers found it difficult to stop repeating their affectionate actions. The speed picked up at an alarming rate and the intensity of King's thrusts as always matched the speed of this intimate encounter. Fang's small yet bubbly ass was shaking furiously in response to King's strokes. Lei Fang started to cling on to the bed sheets as an endless stream of moans, yells, gasps, or a combination of the three seamlessly escaped her lips.

"King. Cum inside me."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm not going to get pregnant, but I want to feel you inside me. Please, King. Please do it!"

King could take so much more. He let out a few more deep strokes before his cock erupted inside Lei Fang's wall. His orgasm, seemed endless as his warm seed continued to pour inside Lei Fang's shaken puss. Lei Fang for the first time, in two years felt the happiest in her life. She started to realize when the passion started to wane that the only person who can make her feel like this is the same person who just came inside her. King was- **is** the solution to her sorrows. She had to be his or else she would surely lose her mind. But thinking about how to make King her one and only can wait for another day. For now, she was just happy to share this moment with him now. After the orgasm finally came to an end, King exited Lei Fang for the final time tonight.

 **All Clear! Now, get back to reading Killjoy.**

"Make yourself at home okay Lei-chan? I'm going to clean up before I head to sleep."

"Okay. Thank you for tonight King-san. I'll never forget this night."

Lei Fang replied with a noticeable tone of bliss in her voice. King soon after entered his shower and started to think about what Fang said before continuing their sexual encounter.

" _I don't want this to end. I don't want us to end._ "

What could Fang mean when she said that? The sudden displays of affection King was getting has been alarming to say the least. He then recalled on what Tina told him earlier in the day.

" _I know, but you're telling me that I can act on a two year crush just by seeing you more. Anyone who was in my predicament would jump at it too hon. So that's why I asked. Tell me it's true hon._ "

He began to wonder. Out of the DOA girls he met, which of them started to harbor feelings for him? Ayane, was obviously one of them. Ayane showing emotion, the most apparent being shyness was a dead giveaway. Helena was an ex, they may be close friends and fuck buddies but the romantical attachment was as dead as Raidou. The same can be said for Hitomi, he took her virginity like he did with Ayane and after the fact the pair became fuck buddies too. But it's clear that she really has feelings for Hayate, even though a relationship with him maybe just a pipe dream. Pai fell in love with King after only one conversation, and to a certain degree he returned the feeling, and their chemistry transferred to their sex lives. But conflicting lifestyles caused their separation. King knew of Lei Fang's rocky relationship with Jan Lee. They bicker like a struggling married couple, because Lee's insensitive towards Fang's feelings, only concerning himself with improving his skills as well as surpassing King, and Ryu. He couldn't lie to himself, King had a crush on Lei Fang since they met back before they fought. King from two years would be really happy that he finally shared a romantic night with her. Tina just revealed her feelings to him earlier today and he was completely oblivious to her feelings. But now, looking back on it she did vy for his attention whenever the opportunity, and after his relationship with Helena was revealed to the DOA cast, at the meeting before DOA 2 he noticed that Tina had dyed her hair Blonde. Everything was coming full circle. Then his mind thought of Kasumi. He had conflicting feelings about her. A part of him wants to remain as her good friend, a person she can rely on as she did now three times before. But another part of him wanted to be more intimate with her, share her pains, share her happiness, he wanted to be a part of her everyday life. But finally, the last part of him thought of this similarly to Hitomi's feelings with Hayate: a Pipe Dream. She was former nukenin, savior of the world on two and a half occasions, and King? He's just a bartender, who constantly gets sucked in on the darker side of DOA's activities. But then again he shouldn't be undermining himself, he did have a hand in killing a Tengu, which is without a doubt the second most difficult thing he has ever done. The first being-

"King-san? Do you mind if I shower with you?"

"Not at all, come on in."  
Hold that thought. Fang enters and they shower together. The next day King is sipping on his coffee, thinking about similar things he thought of last night. Lei Fang entered the kitchen this time wearing a white Cheongsam. Her hair was in her signature braids, she leaned in kissed King on the cheek.

"Morning."

"Good morning. I take it you slept well?"

"Like an infant. Thanks again for last night."

"Not a problem. So, any plans for today?"

"Not really. Hey, uhm I want to talk about us."

"Sure, in all honesty I was thinking about that too."

"Good. Look, I want us to be a couple but if that's going to happen, then I'm going to have to make a couple of hard decisions. I want to finish college, and get my license first, but I'm also aware of some of the other girls having feelings towards you. So, I'm going to say it now, and I'm going to say it first. If it comes down to it, I will fight them all for a chance to be your girlfriend. But all that can wait, we're both still young and I want to grow as a person before I commit to that decision. So there, I said it. What do you say King-san?"

"Lei-chan. I would love to be your boyfriend, but I have a conflict of emotions with a couple of other girls like you've mentioned. Tina just poured her heart for me yesterday afternoon, I'm confused about my feelings about someone else, a potential girlfriend is currently pursuing her career as an actress. I need clarity on all of those things before I can make a decision. Hopefully I didn't hurt her feelings, and if I did, I'm deeply sorry."

King said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Lei Fang replied with a smile, and embraced him deeply.

"It's alright. We can wait, a year or two. I'm just glad that you share some sort of mutuality when it comes to our potential relationship. And I'm also glad that you told me the truth about the others. All the more reason to fight for your attention. When the time is right, you'll make the right decision. I have to go, but I'll see you soon. I'll try to drop by more often okay?"

"Okay."

Lei Fang smiled and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. A simple peck turned into a passionate collision. After they parted Lei Fang grabbed her things and headed for the door. She turned around and smiled at King.

"Bye King-san."

"Bye Suzaku-chan."

Lei Fang then left King's house. King looked at the clock, 11:15.

"I should head out soon."

King finished his coffee, washed his mug and headed for the Blossom. The day started normally, but as the day went on the weather got bipolar. At times it would rain, and at times there would be furious winds. Sometimes there would be a combination of the two. King was starting to get suspicious of this. Honoka hadn't come in definitely because of the weather, King decided to check the news hoping to get some insight.

"It is turning out to be a rowdy day in Kyoto! Winds, and Heavy Rain cohort and create some nasty weather for the day! Also people have been saying that they have seen an Unidentifiable Flying Object with Black Feathers flying with furious towards Kenta "King" Xiaoyu's famous Bar "The Tipsy Cherry Blossom." with conviction!"

Then it hit King like a ton of bricks.

"Wind? Heavy Rain? Black Feathers? Oh crap. That means that-"

"Ohhhhhhh King-chan~~! I have returned~~!"

Nyotengu had come to visit.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh shiiiiiit we are getting deep now! Well since the tie wasn't broken by the time I started the chapter so I decided to do the chapter with Lei Fang as the main girl, as well as add some more character to King. What do you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Didn't you? Tell me in a review, and while you're at it you should check my poll and vote. I'm not going to do TLAD next because UA exists so TLAD is now getting pushed back to the last story I work on. So, as a result that poll is going to be up for a while. I'm running out of FE girls for Wes, I'm going to have end that story soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm going to start writing Chapter 2 of UA. Later!**


	6. Finale1:Conversations with an Archangel

"Ohhhhhhh King-chan~~! I have returned~~!"

"Hey, Nyo-chan."

Nyotengu feigned disgust.

"Oh! You greet your favorite person in the world like that?"

"But you're not my favorite person in the world. I only see you what, three times a year?"

"You know the complications of leaving the Demon Realm to see you? It's inevitable, I'm going to become banned from the Demon Realm."

"Then why do you leave?"

"It goes to show how much I like you King-chan~. Aren't we friends?"

Nyotengu said with her signature tone of flirtation.

"You know at a party, where there's that one girl who gets too drunk, and ruins the vibes?"

"King-chan….."

"Let me finish. You're the friend who ensures her well-being, driving her home, making sure she doesn't head off with anyone who gives you a red flag."

"Oh, King-chan~. I'm flattered."

She responded as she put her hand on his face. King brushed it off.

"So, Nyo-chan. Whaddya want? A drink? A fight? Sex? All three? You never come for anything else?"

"Yes, no, and if you want. I am also here for something else. I'm here to give you advice."

"Advice? I got a question Nyo-chan."

"For you? I'll answer anything. Anything."

Nyo said as she shot King a lustful look.

"Have you been stalking me these past two years?"

"..."

"..."

"... Yes. What made you ask?"

"You seem to visit whenever I'm having a sort of crisis, whether it's petty or legitimate."

"Well, despite your attitude towards me, you really make good use of what I say. Whatever I say has that much meaning. I'm only here to help."

King had the fortune (or misfortune.) of meeting Nyotengu two years ago shortly after he and Ryu killed Bankotsubo. She appeared before the Blossom closed, proclaimed herself as his successor and challenged King to a duel to the death. He reluctantly agreed, won by the skin of his teeth, and as an act of mercy, spared her life. Before this she shared her ideologies as Bankotsubo but not to the same extent or extreme. Seeing as Nyotengu are normally more powerful than their male counterpart, their heads aren't nearly as swelled. If they lose to whoever they seek they refused to challenge them again as they never trained. So instead of going back to her world, she decided to stay and stalk King whenever the opportunity presented itself, she knows every person of the DOA cast that King knows as a result. The first time she came to see him after their duel she renounced her aggression towards and much to King's initial doubts became well acquainted. She also is a regular at the Blossom but I bet you knew that already. Her views of King are so tunnelled that she does not care about the care about the other cast members' opinions. To her King's opinion is the only one that matters. As a result of this unlikely friendship, she has been there for King at some of his darkest hours. From his initial breakup with Helena, to the death of any of his family members. King owed her much but Nyo brushes off any idea of him paying her back, because no matter what she may do, King gave her life. That is a debt that can never be repaid to her. And now here she is again.

"How long did you know that Tina, and Fang were pining for me?"

"Since DOA 3. It was pretty obvious from Tina, but Fang? She was a little more discreet about her crush because of Lee. And when Ayane admitted her feelings towards you I was quietly singing to myself. Someone had the nerve to tell you how you feel! I mean, you must be the easiest human to talk to without a shadow of a doubt. Also, don't talk like you're not a handsome man with the ability to make any woman swoon."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I honestly think I'm just a normal guy who runs a bar."

Now it was Nyo's turn to look annoyed.

"King-chan, all it takes for that theory to be disproven is to take a simple look at your sex-life. You've had sex with: A ninja, and Oscar winning actress, the CEO of one of the most powerful business conglomerates in the world, and most importantly, me!"

She said with a flirtatious wink.

King looked shook! It wasn't this apparent until she openly said it. King looked so distraught.

"Nyo-chan what should I do? I can't date them all. But Tina has been waiting for two years, Ayane gave me her cherry as well as her first crush, Pai and I are extremely close despite little time we spent together, and Fang wants to get her life together first."

"King, my poor baby~~. From what I've seen, you have five girls who will all make you extremely happy as well as vice versa."

"Five? Don't tell you think Kasumi-chan has feelings for me too?"

"I honestly don't know. I never seen any of your conversations with her, so I wouldn't know. Slightly off topic, but what do you think of me? Personality wise?"

"That was kinda left field Nyo-chan, but whatever. You're straight to the point. You're very flirtatious, and extremely suggestive. You're very assertive and at times aggressive. But you never BS anything, you know what you want and you waste no time getting it. With that being said…."

King trailed as he pulled out a Screwdriver he was preparing, a shot of Tequila, a slice of Lime, and some table Salt, all of which is Nyo's regular.

"Thank you King-chan~~. I thought it would never get done."

Nyo giddily responded before squeezing some of the lime juice on her wrist and sprinkled a tiny bit of salt on that same spot before licking it and taking her Tequila shot.

"But you want to know who the fifth girl is?"

"If you do know, telling would be very kind of you."

"I'll give you a hint. You're talking to her right now~~."

King would've jumped back if he wasn't at his table. Nyotengu? Having feelings for him?

"ばかな ! (Impossible!)"

"Oh, you underestimate my feelings King-chan! But I can see that you really can't read when a girl has fallen for you! How did you and Helena start dating?"

"She asked me out. I saluted her assertion and I accepted, and we dated for two years."

"Wow you can be really passive King-chan. Unlike when you're in the bedroom. **Rawr!** "

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"If I'm going to be honest. Since the day you spared my life. That was the day where I realized I can fatally attracted to compassion, and kindness. But only if it's from you King-chan. Besides you know how hard it is for us to find suitable partners? Most of us have sex with many men and we may never find them! Some of us became bisexual and started preying on women! But now with you, you treat me like I'm a delicate flower, and you make me **Feel.** You may not realize this, but you always know what to say that will make a woman's Heart soar. I may not be human, but you make feel like a Woman whenever I'm around you."

"Wow, that was very poetic of you Nyo-chan."

"You needed to know. You don't understand the lengths of my loyalty King-chan. I would die for you, I would kill for you, I would cause mass destruction and chaos across the globe for you hell, I would even harbor your children if you asked it of me! Name another woman who can do all that, as well as sate your primal sexual desires. When was the last time you had **multiple** orgasms, or the last you made a girl cum and she fell asleep, hmm?"

"Over one act of kindness?"

"You underestimate your cult like charisma King-chan. I'm convinced that you can have any girl you desired. But the fact you remain mature and humane despite this, drives women crazy, and you wonder why they change when they're around you."

"Are you the same?"

"Of course! I normally despise people! But not you King-chan~~. I'll be the first to say it but I, Astrid Nimue the Nyotengu have fallen helplessly in love you Kenta "King" Xiaoyu. I'm enamored with you, I'm yearn for you, and I need your tender care."

"But what about the others?"

"Oh right, my competition. I unlike the others, will not mind if you pick another over me. Personally with my feelings for you being pushed aside, I think you should friendzone Tina if you date her then a clash of personalities will happen at some points, raising the animosity. Ayane doesn't know a thing about a relationship and how to maintain one, maybe if she were to mature a little then I'd be singing a different tune~~. Pai-chan has not known you for long, so I can't predict what will happen. Honestly besides me of course Lei-chan would be the way to go. She's the one who has her future set, and if it includes you with a vision as vivid as hers, I wouldn't be surprised if you put a ring on her."

"And what do you have to offer?"

"I'm flattered you consider me an option King-chan~~! I told you, I would do anything for you. And if we were to become a couple, I will support you no matter what you do. Which I know isn't anything malicious. I'd even get a job to help out, I may not be a people person but for you? I'll put with anything and anyone. I will never leave your side for the rest of our lives. I will be yours eternally, emotionally, as well as physically. If you choose me my future **is** your future. Also we'll be swingers, because I would love to share my baby with other beautiful women."

"You seem to know your way with words as well as Nyo-chan."

"Well, given the fact that I'm 1012 years old I have been around the block a few hundred times."

Nyo said while sipping on her screwdriver.

"The time is fast approaching King-chan! Soon enough you will have to choose, and even though I hope you'll choose me (the best option.) I'll still remain your friend if you don't. I said what I needed to say, I'll finish my Screwdriver then I'll be on my merry way~~."

Nyo said before chugging her Screwdriver, and sprouting her wings before exiting the Blossom and flying off. She was right, King had to make a decision or he will never recover.

"Should I go out with Tina? Should I go out with Ayane? Should I go out with Pai? Should I go out with Fang? Should I go out with Nyo-chan? Or should I give Kasumi a call and tell her of my feelings? Hell, staying single and respectfully declining them all is also an option. What should I do?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps Season 1 of Stories of a Tipsy Cherry Blossom! I ended season one with a Cliffhanger and decided to give you all the chance to begin the exposition for Season 2 by making a poll based off of how I ended the Chapter. What do you guys think? I know it's a lot shorter than the other chapters but, I did that on purpose. King can't do the stuff he's known for without dealing with this first. So, by now the poll should be up on my page and if you're reading this, Vote! Season 2 of Stories isn't going to start until a verdict has been reached! If no one votes, then this story is over. Sorry to leave on a negative note but, I really want some more Arthur-Reader interaction between you all and myself. Before I go here's a short review from regular, bradleylaud:**

" **I'm not so good with specifics so I'll just say I liked the chapter, which I did :)** "

 **Thanks mate, but if you can, can you try to be a little specific. I can't really improve as a writer if I don't receive criticism. I need how I'm doing a good or bad job or I won't know what to keep doing and what not to do. And that goes for everyone too. But anyway, I've rambled enough I'm gonna go. Bye-Bye!**


	7. Conversations with a Kunoichi (or Two)

"Ahh fuck. Damn Shaker is leaking again. This is the third time this happened this week! I'm glad DOA 6 is already over."

Welcome to Season 2 of Stories! Once more, you have run into Kenta "King" Xiaoyu in his well known Bar The Tipsy Cherry Blossom. He's currently looking into the damages of one of his Shaker, as you've heard this is the third time it has started leaking, but soon he'll realize that a leaky Shaker will be the least of his problems. It's just about time to close the Blossom when he heard his doorbell chime.

"Give me a sec! Just fixing up my Shaker, fucking thing has been leaking for a bit now. Ahhh I'll just have to buy another one, I can afford it."

He said before nonchalantly chucking the Shaker in the trash. He stood up to see a bunch of friendly faces. Hayate, Ryu, and Ayane were all standing opposite King. Under normal circumstances he only saw all three of them when he was helping them out with an operation. Problem was, he just helped them with destroying MIST permanently. It was fast-paced from word go, King ended up beating Rig again, found where they were keeping Lisa who became a turncoat, and rescued her. And the icing on the cake, Victor Donovan is no longer among the living. With that, King thought that the fighting was finally done, but with them here so soon? He might have to start taking Aspirin soon.

"Oh this can't be good. I saw all three of you yesterday! What could be the problem now?"

Hayate shook his head.

"No! That's not why we are here! We came here to thank you again for helping us."

"You know, there are people who are more capable than me right? It's like Bankotsubo dying was the one point of reference needed to drag me back into your mess."

King said as he started wiping down his table.

"Sorry King-chan. But you keep saying yes, we had to ask you. None of us were expecting to find Lisa. But you just up and found her."

"Yeah, not being a ninja means I have to take the long away around the complex. I guess me finding her was inevitable. But I'm not dumb guys. Normally if you were going to thank me, you would come one at a time. Like you did after DOA 3, DOA 4, and DOA 5. Is there something else you're going to tell me?"

King said matter of factly while still wiping off the table. The group of Shinobi all looked surprised. Hayate cleared his throat and stepped up.

"Yes, we applaud you for your perception King-chan. We have also come to… apologize for….."

Hayate drifted off, but King knew what he was talking about. During the operation, King was nearly killed by Christie after she barely missed a head shot. It grazed his cheek and now he is currently wearing a bandage over the wound. King brushed it off, things like this happen and if it meant MIST's destruction and the death of Victor Donovan a bullet wound was a small price to pay. Kasumi however…..

"*Sigh* What did Kasumi do?"

"She had an outburst and got extraordinarily angry at all of us. She knew the risks of bringing you to help but she nearly lost her mind after seeing you take that shot. She berated us heavily for allowing us to let that to happen, knowing that even with your capabilities you're not invincible. We are deeply sorry, King-chan!"

All three of them bowed, Ayane was on the verge of tears and everyone could hear her sniffles. King jumped over his table and went to console her. She melted into his arms as the tears started to stream down her face. Hayate, and Ryu joined in the embrace. Hayate, and Ryu separated but Ayane didn't let go. He brushed her hair, to calm her down.

"Ayane it's alright. I'm alive aren't I?"

"*Sniff* I know you are! But after Kasumi told me of what happened, I fell into a mental shock! All I heard was, King, and died! I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you! I'm so sorry!"

The tears seemed like they wouldn't end. King softly pulled her off of him and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She wiped off the rest, and backed off.

"Well if she yelled at you three, that means I'm getting a yelling at some point in time. Best start mentally preparing now. You guys want a drink before you all leave? God knows I need one after all this."

King said before pouring a glass of beer for himself, and chugging the whole thing down.

"Ahh, that's better."

"A Sake Bomb, wouldn't hurt."

"Anything for you Ryu-san? Ayane-chan?"

"No thanks. I have to head back to Hayabusa village. Momiji must be worried sick at this point."

"Fair enough. Tell her and Sanji that I said hey."

"Will do. Later."

And Ryu vanishes, King starts pouring the glass of beer.

"And you Ayane-chan?"

"I'll take a Cream Soda."

She said before you taking the seat next to Hayate. After pouring the shot of Sake, dumping it in the Beer bottle, and passing it to Hayate, King got a bottle of Cream Soda and popped the lid.

"Here you go. Take as much time as you need. I'm going to go flip the sign to closed."

"Okay. Thank you King-chan."

King walked to the door and flipped the sign from open to closed, and went back to the table. King went back to wiping off the table, and Ayane looked up at King and noticed his Bandage.

"Is that where the bullet hit you?"

King looked up and saw Ayane had a worried look on her face.

"Yea, that's where it hit. It was just a graze, I've dealt with worse."

Hayate handed him the finished glass. King put it in his sink behind him.

"Thanks again King. I'm going to head back now."

"Later Hayate-san."

And Hayate vanished. King shrugged it off and started to wash the glass off. He knew that Ayane was still sitting behind him but the silence was stinging more than the bullet wound initially.

"Ayane? Why the silence?"

King turned around to see Ayane clutching her bottle to the point that it was going to break.

"How can you say that with so much causality? You could've died!"

"I know. But mourning won't do anything beneficial, so what's the point?"

Ayane looked up in shock at King's factual statement. Her shock was briefly replaced with anger. She leaned in and slapped King on his woundless cheek. Now it was King's turn to look shocked, he looked back at her and she was on the verge of tears again.

"You can't say shit like that! You're not invincible! If you were two steps to the left we wouldn't be having this conversation! Don't you get it King!? You may think it's no big deal, but we, I, almost lost one of my only friends in the world! You dolt!"

And she started crying again. King sat next to her, and hugged her from the side. She leaned in instinctively, and King wiped the tears from her face.

"Ayane I'm sorry. You know I didn't even want to-"

"I know. I know, and it's going to take a while for Kasumi, and I to forgive Hayate, and Ryu-sensei. But still, you have to be more careful. I wouldn't know what I'd do if you just died suddenly."

"Ayane it's getting late. You should head back to the Hajinmon sect."

"Can I stay with you tonight? I haven't seen you in a casual situation in two years."

"Okay."

King replied before finishing Ayane's Cream Soda before cleaning up and closing up for the night. Throughout the walk back to his house, Ayane had her hand intertwined with his. When they got back to the house Ayane took a seat on the couch.

"You can sleep with me if you want."

Ayane looked at King in shock.

"Are you sure? I mean, you said that you wanted to remain single because you needed time to think?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's going to stop you if I were to make a educated guess."

After learning that Tina, Lei Fang, Nyo, Pai and Ayane with the possibility of Kasumi all wanted to start a relationship with King, it put him in a rut for a few months. In the end he decided to stay single, as a means of giving it more thought with an attention to detail. He felt like whoever he decides on, it will last for a long long time. Therefore he wanted to make the right decision, but between you and me Friend, it's a win-win-win-win-win-win scenario. But you can't win them all I suppose. Ayane stood up and walked up to him and softly kissed him on the lips.

"You're right. Umm….."

"Yes, Ayane?"

Ayane face started to blush profusely. And she avoided eye contact with King. This wasn't the first time she acted like this, and it was a clear sign as to what would come next.

"Before we go to sleep. Can we….. Fool around for a bit?"

King took her hand with his and intertwined them again.

"It would be my pleasure."

 **Warning! Lemon incoming!** **If you don't want to read it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear! Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

King descended on Ayane and softly planted his lips on top of hers sharing a passionate embrace. Ayane's arms slowly found themselves wrapped around King's neck as she stood up to attempt to match his height. Their embrace seemed to last an eternity, as Ayane was without a doubt the best kisser out of all King's partners. She knew exactly when to push, when to pull, and when to use her tongue. She was never forceful, and made the most out of the moment. King's hands were planted on Ayane's beautiful hips, bringing her closer to him. They separated and Ayane all but ripped King's shirt off exposing his extremely fit torso. Ayane showered him in kisses slowly descending to his pants. She couldn't physically see his cock but he could see the bulge as well as the fact that it was throbbing in his pants. She unbuckled them and with his underpants yanked them down to his ankles. And saw it again since the day she lost her virginity to King all those months ago. She immediately inserted it into her mouth and slowly moved up and down the shaft, grabbing on to his legs for leverage. She wasn't Helena in terms of giving head as she can take his entire dick in her mouth, but Ayane had her own strengths. There was something about having the most powerful women he's ever met on her knees sucking on his cock, that aroused him more. He grabbed her head and moved his dick up and down with vigor he summoned up from the thought. Ayane grabbed on to his legs harder than before, and briefly gagged before exiting for air.

"I want you inside of me. I can't take it anymore."

She grabbed King and went into the bathroom. They shared another kiss this one being a lot more fiery, this time Ayane used her tongue and slithered hers around his and her moans became euphoric to King's ears. They both reached for Ayane's panties and they tore them off. After sharing another fiery embrace, King turned around and put her hands on the sink. He entered her, and with using her hips as leverage started moving with aggression causing Ayane to shriek in pleasure. King briefly exited her and his cock massaged the back of her buttcheeks. Ayane's breaths became extremely heavy, and sweat was pouring down her body. She took the time to quickly take off the rest of her clothes exposing her flawless body as well as revealing her new back tattoo of a Butterfly.

"Oh? Is this a tattoo?"

"I remember you telling that you like girls with tattoos. I couldn't help myself."

"Let's move this to my room."

"Okay."

Their lips collided once more before exiting the bathroom. Ayane fell on top of the bed with King softly falling on top of her. Ayane cupped his face and smashed her lips with his. Their tongues danced with each other before King entered her sex once more causing her eyes to widen with joy and a gasp to escape her lips. King didn't slow down in his thrusts, and Ayane was instinctively pushing herself against him, anything to feel more of him. King may be the only person she ever had sex with, but after giving him her virginity she didn't want to have sex with anyone else. King was just too experienced, that one instance spoiled sex for her. She felt that everyone else was lackluster in comparison. She straddled King with her legs and turned them around. Ayane grabbed King's hands and placed them on her breasts. She leaned in to kiss him once again before kissing his neck. King took the opportunity to suck on her ice cold nipples. When he did so he can see her back tat, and his cock got harder than before. Ayane grabbed his sex and slowly sat down on it. Her hips swayed up and down repeatedly, leaving King in a pseudo trance. Bit by bit, King's cock slowly disappeared inside Ayane's entrance, and the less of his meat pole he saw the more profusely Ayane blushed in addition to the better she felt. She wanted to go on forever, but try as she might she felt her breaths get harder, her movements more aggressive, and grip on King to be sturdier. She slammed her ass against her pelvis before she shook hard, hugging herself to make sure she didn't immediately fall of his rod. She slowly exited his cock, and laid down in front of it. Just because she couldn't take anymore didn't that her service to him had to end. She stuck his dick back in her mouth and started to suck on it hard. Once in a while she'd exit to breathe only for her to suck on his balls while stroking his dick. King was nearing climax.

"Ayane. I can't hold it much longer."

Immediately Ayane worked twice hard, licking the side of his shaft before sticking it back in her mouth. She moved up and down, while simultaneously stroking him. And finally he reached climax, for the first time ever King himself had to hold the sheets so we wouldn't do anything bad out of reaction. His dick shot off like an erupting geyser, his seed flowing into Ayane's mouth. After he finished, Ayane swallowed it all and to prove it, she stuck her tongue out.

" _I have created a monster._ "

King thought. But she was his monster. No one else would ever see this Ayane in their lifetimes so long as she had control. She crawled up to him and laid down beside him and hugged him, her breasts softly colliding with his bare chest. She had a smile on her face.

 **All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

"That was great. Thank you so much for this King."

King hugged her and pulled her in more.

"Of course. Anytime, you want so long as I'm free we can do this more."

Ayane looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"You mean it?"

King kissed her cheek in response.

"I mean it."

"Thank you so much!"

Ayane blissfully replied before pecking him on the lips.

"Come on we should go to sleep. I for one am too tired to shower first."

"I agree. Plus, we're already cuddling and I don't want to move."

Soon after that the pair fell asleep. The next morning, King woke up and his movements woke up Ayane. She may be a little dazed, but her smile remained.

"Morning."

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, with you me. Are you going to work?"

"Yeah, but before I have to call some folks. Make yourself at home."

"Okay, I'll be in the shower."

She said before pecking him on the cheek and heading for his bathroom. King made a call to the people who first renovated the Blossom two years ago. The Shaker he threw away, wasn't the only damaged piece of equipment. Shortly after DOA 6 was over Japan suffered a Magnitude 8 Earthquake. Much to his surprise, both his house or the Blossom didn't suffer as much damage on the surface. But on closer inspection, he noticed that the lines in his hidden Distillery below the Blossom was either, damaged, disconnected, or both. So for the lines that were damaged he had to cut off the line alcohol, meaning that the drinks he can serve were severely cut. The crew who did the renovation planned to meet up with him at the Blossom when it opens. As for his house, let's just say King got **A LOT** of insurance money.

"King! You can go in!"

"Okay! Thanks Ayane."

King took a quick shower, and got dressed. After he did that he followed his regular morning routine. Ayane soon followed, wearing her regular DOA 5 outfit. Weird things was she wore her DOA 3 outfit the night before. *Sigh* Ninjas am I right?

"Sheesh, and I thought I got work fast!"

"Eh. I got to be there by 12:00. That's when the Blossom opens."

He responded before sipping his coffee. Ayane looked at his bandage and immediately looked sad.

"*Sigh*. Stop looking at it Ayane. It's not going to disappear."

"Sorry, but everytime I see it I'm reminded that you almost died."

"Imagine how your sister is going to feel when she sees it. If anything she probably saw me from the shadows and is ignoring me until the wound heals."

"No, she isn't like that. Plus she told us that she would scold you eventually."

"I had a feeling. You're heading back to the Hajinmon Sect?"

Ayane nodded.

"The others must be worried sick. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Ayane."

Ayane leaned in and tried for a quick peck, but couldn't resist herself. They nearly had a makeout session in the kitchen, which nearly elevated to another sex session but King pulled back.

"No, we can't."

"I know. I know, I'm sorry. I'm gonna go."

And she vanished. King went to the Blossom as usual, and waited for the guys. While he waited he was greeted by Zack, and Helena.

"King! I see that the Earthquake isn't enough for you close for the day!"

"Well Helena, a lot of my liquor lines got damaged so my catalogue is cut for the time being, but I can still serve your regulars. Zack, what brings you here? Day off or something? Or are you here to cause another scene?"

"Nah not this time. So your lines got cut off huh? That's rough!"

"Ugh, you don't even know the half of it. The guys who renovated the Blossom should be here to talk about repairs, and costs. Regardless of this, I'm going to be out of a job for awhile."

King sighed as he prepared Helena's Martini using a spare shaker. He finished in record time, and got started on Zack's regular, The Manhattan (Which is 2 oz of Whiskey, ¾ oz of Sweet Red Vermouth, Dash Angostura bitters, and a Maraschino Cherry as a Garnish.). After finishing and handing Zack his drink the construction workers showed up, and after showing them the damages the group found themselves back up in the main room. King sighed in defeat. He knew this wasn't going to be a cheap job.

"So, how much is it, and how long it's going to take?"

"Normally we would charge 150,000 yen. But since you're the best damn Bartender in our eyes, we're only chargin' ya 75,000."

"It'll do."

"It should take at the very least a month."

"A Month!?"

"Bare minimum. The damages were worse than we thought King. Will ya take the job?"

"Yeah I'll take it. I'll send you the check in the mail, by tomorrow. You can start whenever you're free."

"Oh, and when we do start we'll need you to vacate the location. Meaning, The Tisy Cherry Blossom will not be open until the repairs are done."

Even bracing for it, it still hit King hard. A month at the least without The Blossom? That would arguably be more difficult than killing Bankotsubo. After the construction crew left King went back to his table.

"Yikes, King. A whole month without The Blossom? I can feel your pain. How am I going to get your Martinis now?"

"Actually, I got an idea. That's kinda why I'm here."

"You have a plan Zack? That's a first."

King said as he started to pour himself a beer.

"You can run a bar on Zack Island!"

"I thought Zack Island was destroyed by an underwater Volcano?"

"Yeah, but you know after giving me your DOA 4 winnings, quadrupling it and keeping half, I bought New Zack Island! Bigger, and better than the previous one!"

"The fact that you bought another island, instead of saving it, putting it in a bank account, giving away some of it to charity, or anything else remotely productive is not surprising to me in the slightest."

King said with a raised eyebrow.

"C'mon King! You know I always wanted an island!"

"Yeah I know. Doesn't make it any more smart."

"So? Will you setup The Blossom on New Zack Island?"

"Sure. On three conditions."

"Name it!"

"One. I will not work for you. If you want a drink, you'll still pay."

"What? No free drinks?"

"I'll give you half prices."

"Deal! Number two?"

"Two. I work the same hours as I do here, provided that I'm living there for as long as needed."

"You are and that's fine. 12-12 right? Deal, and number three?"

"It's summer, so Honoka should be off from school. She'll be working with me there because she's an employee here."

"That's fine. When can you start?"

King's phone as if on cue started to ring. It was the head of the construction crew.

"King speaking. You can start when? Oh! That's great news! Yeah go ahead, I just found another job in the meantime! No, it's not me getting back into Boxing, I'm permanently retired, stop asking! I'll mail you a spare key to The Blossom, as well as the check. Okay, later. Drop me the day after tomorrow, need to get my things and such."

"Cool! I'll see you then!"

Zack finished his Manhattan and left The Blossom, leaving just Helena and King.

"Well that was quick. And here I thought I was going to ask you to be my Bartender again."

"I would've declined the offer. I'm never being your Bartender ever again."

King stated matter of factly as he washed Zack's cup. Helena playfully pouted.

"Why not?"

"Your standards were too high, you got clingy after your Father died, and the hours were horrid."

Helena jumped back slightly after the light barrage of facts.

"Was I that bad?"

"Well that and I was nowhere near as good as I am now. So, I guess the first reason is null and void but still. I didn't become a Bartender to be everyone's moral support."

King responded. Honoka entered and sat next to Helena. If you're wondering why Honoka isn't squealing at the top of here lungs, she met Helena before one, and two she participated in DOA 6…. And won. Her grandparents put her winnings in the bank, but she still likes working at The Blossom, so she can continue her training under King. She doesn't know this but King is actually planning on training her on being a Bartender as well, but he doesn't know when to tell her but him training her on how to serve drinks is definitely on his bucket. If he could train her so well that she won DOA 6 beating Jan Lee, Hitomi, Lei Fang, Eliot, and Kokoro with landslide victories, he could definitely train her in Bartending. And as for her first meeting with Helena, all I'll say is that she fainted. Nuff' said.

"Hi King-senpai! Hi Helena-san!"

"Hey Champ. How's your last day at school?"

"Boring. I can't wait to work here for the summer!"

"Yeah, about that. I got some interesting news about The Blossom."

Honoka looked confused.

"What happened?"

"Well, the last Earthquake damaged the distillery, so we're moving until it's repaired."

"Where are we going?"

"New Zack Island. Call it a Business Expansion. We head out in two days so if Mr. and Mrs. Nishida are okay with it you can come with me when I go there."

Honoka was shocked to say the least. King merely shrugged his shoulders.

"There's nothing I can do. It was either do this, or be unemployed for a month, which means you're unemployed for a month."

"I'll call Grandma right now! Excuse me."

And Honoka went to the Bathroom for some privacy.

"I am still shocked that she won DOA 6."

"So was I, and I trained her. Guess I'm a better teacher than I thought."

"Indeed. I'm sad that you didn't enter the Solo Division. Previous winners could enter this one you know?"  
"I did know. But if I entered it practically would've been a repeat of DOA 4. So, I entered the Tag Division."

"Yes, you and Kokoro did really well. You two lost against Gen Fu and Eliot but second place is nothing to sneeze at."

King was about to respond but Honoka blurted out.

"King-senpai! Am I still getting paid?"

"Of course! Like you need the money Champ!"

"Oh stop! You're going to make me blush."

And she went back to her call with her Grandma.

"Anyway, yeah but Master Gen Fu is one of the few people who can still beat me. He ended up beating me, and Koko-chan was too tired hold her own with him. Oh well, I had fun and so did she. Besides it's not like there was a pot or anything like that, it was purely for fun."

Honoka shortly re joined the pair after the comment.

"We're all set! I'm going to go home and pack up. Bye King-senpai! Bye Helena-san!"

She bowed and left.

"Ugh, I should probably close up early too."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, I got mail the fellas the spare key, and their check and that's going to take a while. At least I can sleep in tomorrow."

"Well can I finish my Martini first?"

"Go ahead. You can keep drinking while I clean up."

King said as he started wiping off the table.

"It always boggled me how you can do all of this by yourself. How do you do this everyday?"

"I don't know. You'd put up with anything to do something you have genuine passion for. That's why fighting is a hobby instead of a lifestyle. Fighting was tradition whereas Bartending was a passion so I deal with cleaning the place up, having insane hours, and even to now where I will be doing all of this in a setting I'm not familiar with."

"You've never been to Zack Island? It's a beautiful island."

"What do you mean if I never been? He only invites women to Zack Island. As far as I know I'm the only other guy to ever set foot on Zack Island."

Helena chuckled at the remark only to realize that King was right.

"Oh c'mon Helena, how come you didn't realize that your boyfriend was super perverted?"

Helena looked at King with wide eyes, and she blushed a deep crimson red.

"Come on Helena, you think I didn't notice how you two have been eyeing each other like a deer in the headlights. It's worse than when we dated. Don't worry, I won't judge, that's kinda the reason why I've been light on Zack lately. God knows he needs a girlfriend."

King said as he finished wiping the table off. Helena handed him her glass and he washed it off with the shaker he used. He closed up for the night and went to mail the construction crew the spare, and the check. After that he went back home. When he arrived he had a feeling that something was off. Not ominous though, so he knew that whoever was in the house with him wasn't Nyotengu. He took a deep breath so he can get a sense of the smell.

"Why does the house smell like Sakura Blossoms? Wait, Sakura Blossoms!? Kasumi-chan? Where are you?"

He then felt a pair of arms around his waist and a pair breasts pushing up on his back. He then felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck, and his spine tingled.

"Shhhhh. Let me say what I have to say."

Kasumi said with a slightly broken down voice.

"... Go ahead Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi moved so she saw his face, and when she saw the bandage she instantly broke down. She hugged him tightly as the tears just flew down her face.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have gotten you involved, but Hayate insisted that we bring you with us! I should've told him no! Then you almost died! I couldn't take seeing you get hurt, and I just saw red afterward!"

"Kasumi, it's fine. Donovan is dead. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"That's not the point Ken-san! You should've never came with us in the first place!"

"What about Lisa? If I didn't come, we would've never found her."

"I don't care! I would've lost my best friend! I wouldn't take it if you died then!"

She pulled off of King and wiped some tears from her face but they still came down. She then slapped King so hard that she left a light imprint on his unwounded cheek. Kasumi with tears still falling started to leave, but King grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in for another hug, and this time the tears really fell.

"I'm sorry King. Please forgive my mistake."

"It's alright Kasumi. I'm alive, and so you are. I'm not going anywhere. Well in a metaphorical sense."

"What *sniff* what do you mean?"

"I'm heading to New Zack Island to Bartend at the bar there while Construction repairs The Blossom. You should come and visit, I'll be there for at least a month. But that's besides the point. The tears are unnecessary Kasumi-chan so stop. Please?"

King said as he wiped off the rest of her tears. She looked so adorable, her auburn eyes looking King in his.

"This is getting kinda awkward hehe."

King said sheepishly. Kasumi chuckled in response.

"Yeah, it is. But I feel so comfortable around you."

Kasumi's hug softened but was still firm. Next thing, her lips were on top of King's. King for once was at a loss at what to do. But he gave into his instincts and returned the kiss. One kiss turned into two which turned into four. They finally parted, and they both blushed deeply.

"Can I stay with you tonight? It's been so long since we saw each other like this. Plus I'm already in my pajamas."

King laughed at the fact that she was in fact in her PJs. Her and Ayane were definitely sisters though.

"Sure. Let me get in the shower, before I join you okay?"

Kasumi nodded as King stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek. Kasumi's face in response, lit up like Independence Day Fireworks. While King was in the shower he immediately let his thoughts roam.

" _Did that just happen? No, it didn't mean anything. But she leaned in. King, you're just overthinking things as you normally do. You already made your decision. If anything happens tonight with her, just let it happen. Too late for regrets now._ "

He finished his shower and hopped out of the shower, and went in his room he saw a sight he thought he'd never see. He saw Kasumi, and her completely nude, voluptuous body laid out seductively on his bed.

"Oh my God."

"Like what you see Ken-san?"

Kasumi asked with the right amount of innocence. King could do nothing but nod in response, his eyes remaining wide, and his mouth getting wet from the sight in front of him.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. But I wasn't ready both physically, and mentally. But I'm ready now. I want…. I want you to fuck me. Please Ken-san, I can't take it anymore."

Once again King could do nothing but nod.

 **Warning! Lemon incoming!** **If you don't want to read it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear! Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

King slowly walked up to where Kasumi was lying down, and lifted her up so that he may kiss her soft lips again. Kasumi immediately submitted to her feelings and melted into his embrace. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued their deep tonguing session. After they parted Kasumi helped King out of his nightclothes so that he can reveal his nude body. An eye for an eye as they say.. After all of his clothes were off, Kasumi slowly kneeled down until she got right in front of King's rock hard cock. Her eyes widened a little.

"Wow. It's so big. It's so beautiful."

She said before licking her palm, and placing her hand on his shaft and began stroking softly, biting her lip down in arousal. Eventually her patience wore out and she licked the back of the tip deeply before taking it in her mouth. Her skill in giving fellatio was heavenly. She was miles better than Ayane, and she rivalled Helena and Pai that's for sure. She kept sucking slowly while taking her other hand and using it to touch herself. She lightly pinched her nipple, and after doing that she gagged a little before taking King's cock out of her mouth to stroke on it some more. She then moved her hand to her leaking pussy and started fingering herself in conjunction to giving King a handjob.

"Does it feel good Ken-san? Am I doing good?"

"You're doing great."

"Good. I wanted this for so long, you don't understand. It's been driving me mad. And then you got shot, and that drew me over the edge. But it's okay now. Right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Relax, I'm all yours tonight."

She said with the same amount of innocence. She continued to stroke it, as well as sucking on his balls. She licked up all the way to the tip, and then placed his meat rod back in her mouth this time with no hands, using them to finger herself. She slowed down the pace to make sure that King felt as much pleasure as he possibly could. After deepthroating him, taking his entire length and taking it out she stood up and got on the bed. On all fours.

"Take me Ken-san. Fuck me like your French Girl."

Was that a shot at Helena? Whether it was or not his cock throbbed at the remark. He walked and after feeling her cooch, and it was leaking like a faulty pipe. King was shocked at how different Kasumi was when it came to sex. She was a straight up nympho. And King loved it. He lined his dick up against her pussy and slowly inserted himself. Or he tried to, Kasumi's pussy was super tight!

"Oh my God, Kasumi. Are you a virgin?"

Kasumi nodded slowly.

"I've been saving myself for you. I wanted you to be my first. But Ayane beat me to it. But now it's my turn. Don't worry, I masturbated everyday to make sure it wouldn't hurt. I'm sure it won't, I've been doing it since I turned 18. Please Ken-san."

"Okay, but we're taking it slow first."

"That's fine, I just want to feel you inside of me."

King tried a little harder (sorry.) and after a few attempts finally got inside of her. Kasumi made a cute yelp when he first entered her.

"Oh!"

"I'm going to start moving okay?"

Kasumi nodded. King took hold of her hips and started pushing slowly. Bit by bit, her walls loosened and King's thrusts became more and more smooth. Kasumi took notice of this too because after awhile she told him.

"It's okay. You can move faster now, I can feel my pussy loosen. I can take it. I must take it."

King in response sped up. Kasumi's puss felt wonderful wrapped around his dick as he pushed deeper and deeper inside her. King sped up some more and with the increased speed came and increased strength behind his thrusts. Kasumi's ass started to jiggle violently and her face was deep in the bedsheets coating her moans and screams of pleasure. Her big ass, her back dimples, and the arch in her back on top of her perfect cooch, were driving them both mad with lust. Without warning Kasumi orgasmed violently her juices erupting and coating King's dick, making a makeshift lubricant, allowing King smoother thrusts and strokes. King pulled out temporarily and his dick massaged the outskirts of her backside.

"Ahh! Oh shit, you're pussy is so good Kasumi-chan."

"I'm so glad Ken-san. Please, keep fucking me! Fuck me more please!"

She said as she started touching herself again. King took her hand and replaced it with his tongue, and it was at this point where Kasumi fell on the bed laying down on her stomach. Her moans no longer being hidden by the sheets as King went to work on eating her puss like an exotic dessert. Soon enough he stopped and turned Kasumi around. She stood up and started to suck his cock once again.

"How does your pussy juice taste?"

"It tastes wonderful. Take me again Ken-san. I beg of you."

She said as she laid down once more. King lied in top of her and they share a fiery kiss. Kasumi takes her hand and aims King's cock at her puss and sticks it back in. The pair haven't lost a step. They were both at 100 from the frist stroke, fucking each other senseless as the hours passed like minutes. Eventually King's strokes became even more forceful, and his breathing became harder than his cock.

"Kasumi-chan, I'm going to cum soon."

"Then cum inside of me. I took precautions, I won't get pregnant. Let it all inside of me."

"Kasumi-chan! I'm cumming!"

And with one final stroke King's seed exploded inside of Kasumi's womb. His seed had left its mark inside her no longer virgin pussy. He in fact came so much that his seed was leaking out. King came out of Kasumi's walls and laid down on the bed.

"Ken-san. That was amazing. Thank you so much for this."

"Anything for you my love."

"I feel the same way, I'm going to wash up, and I'll join you in bed. Don't fall asleep without me okay?"

"I'll try."

Kasumi kissed him on the cheek before heading off to shower.

 **All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

Kasumi ended up taking a quick shower, and joined King who was still awake. They both got redressed and got under the covers, snuggling up.

"So when are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow. The guys are going to start the repairs tomorrow so I guess I have tomorrow off."

"I'll help you pack. I need something to take my mind off the victory we shared. And thanks again Ken-san for tonight."

"Not a problem Kasumi-chan, you should go to sleep."

"Okay Ken-san. Goodnight. I love you."

King was once again shocked at the comment. But he let it subside, and responded before yawning, kissing her on the forehead and closing his eyes, letting sleep take him.

"I love you too Kasumi-chan. Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N: Holy Shit! Things just happened! Welcome to Season Two of Stories of the Tipsy Cherry Blossom! I know, I know, I said that if no one voted on the poll then I wouldn't continue, but I liked this story so much to just leave it off a cliffhanger. So, I decided to bust my ass and start season two ASAP. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, two lemons in one chapter and it's not TLAD? I'm breaking the norm one milestone at a time. Did you enjoy it? Tell me in a review, and while you're at it check out my profile and read my other stories. As well as vote on who the next chapter of TLAD. Expect to see more Chapters of Stories, as this is arguably my most popular story out of them all so I might just make a Chapter every other Chapter of another story. Anyway, let's talk about King. King is one of my favorite characters to write dialogue for next to Kole, Pinky, and Skully. It's fun to write a character who seems normal but still makes regular conversation with Ninjas, Demons, Superfans, Assassins, etc. I guess being a Bartender just makes you ridiculously good at holding a conversation. Who would've thought? Also writing for King makes me learn a whole bunch of drinks and stuff so that's cool (Even if I'm not old enough to drink yet.). But I rambled enough, I'm gonna let you all go. I'll see you all soon. Bye-Bye now!**


	8. Conversations with Various People

The next day King decided to sleep in. The Blossom was under reconstruction so all he had to do was pack for New Zack Island. When he truly awoke he saw that Kasumi was still there. He looked at his clock. Twelve Thirty.

"Alright, I should get out of bed now."

He said to himself. He took a shower got dressed and got his suitcase so he can start packing.

"A Month. Hopefully it'll go by quickly."

Kasumi eventually got out of the room too.

"You need some help with that?"

"No I don't think so."

"Well, you of all people deserve this. You have been through hell more times than you deserve."

"You're right. But the Blossom is my vacation. I've been there for five years and now I have to just up and leave?"

"You have managed worse. I think you'll enjoy New Zack Island. I did, and that was when The Mugen Tenshin still considered me an exile."

"I hope so."

A momentary silence engulfed the room. Kasumi was the one who broke the silence.

"So, about last night."

That got King's attention.

"I may have said some things in the heat of the moment, and while I will not take any of it back I do think it was very premature of me. I'm sorry."

She said very clearly as she bowed.

"It's okay. I said it back knowing of what we are. I've been thinking about what would happen with us for awhile so I'm glad that we resolved it. For now I'm at peace with the situation."

"I'm glad that your glad. Like I said last night I've been wanting to do that since DOA 2."

Another silence. Kasumi broke it again.

"So. Do you have anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure I do. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'll just be here packing my things."

"Okay I will."

The day went by at a comfortable pace. King was finished well before the day's end so the rest of the day King and Kasumi caught up as they haven't held a casual conversation since DOA 3.

"Honoka's your student? No wonder she won the whole thing. I had a feeling that you would be an amazing teacher."

"Oh stop. You're giving me too much praise here, Honoka's a very talented Martial Artist. She was a diamond in the rough and I guess I had mined her out."

King shrugged as he responded. It was starting to get late.

"Do you want stay here and you can see me off tomorrow?"

"While I would love to, I have an apartment and I haven't been there in a long time so I think I should head back. It was nice seeing you."

"Same. Maybe we'll see each other again on New Zack Island?"

"For you, I'll consider it. Especially if we can have a reenactment of last night."

"Of course."

"Great."

Kasumi leaned in and laid a soft kiss on King's lips.

"I'll see you later Ken-san."

And she vanished.

"Ninjas."

Almost immediately after that King's phone started to ring. It was Zack.

"Zack."

"Yo King!"

"Do you really have to yell Zack? What is it?"

"I'll pick you and Honoka up tomorrow at One at The Blossom. But I don't mind if you're late. I'll probably be myself."

"How do you know that?"

King then heard a faint voice in the background.

"Zack baby, are you almost done? We haven't finished the first round yet."

"Hahaha! Is that Helena in the background?"

"It may be….."

King started to die of laughter.

"So uh Zack. Who's the man in this relationship?"

"Shut up! Remember-"

"One o'clock tomorrow at The Blossom. I'll tell Honoka. You may get back to your wukin' Zack baby."

"Shut up! I'll see your ass tomorrow."

"Not the only ass you'll be seeing."

*Click*

"Man I don't even have to try with him."

King then called up Honoka and being who she is she picked up after the first ring.

"King-senpai! What is it?"

"Zack told me that will be meeting up with him at The Blossom tomorrow at One so he can take us to New Zack Island. But we don't have to be there at One O'clock sharp."

"Okay. But why not?"

"Honoka, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay! Goodnight King-senpai."

"Goodnight Honoka."

*Click*

"Well that matter's settled. Maybe I should workout a little before I head to sleep."

*Knock* *Knock*... *Knock*

"No way. It can't be."

King walked up and opened his door. And he almost instantly fell on the floor as if a giant weight unexpectedly fell on him. A few stray black feathers were floating in the air.

"Hi, King-chan~~."

"Nyo-chan!? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the Demon Realm?"

"That was the plan, but I couldn't hold it in anymore!"

"Hold what i- mmmpphhh!"

King was interrupted by Nyotengu giving King a very aggressive and fiery kiss on his lips. When she broke it off she gave King a look as if she has been starved and she was looking at food.

"Nyo-chan…. This is unlike you."

"Well, remember when we had our chat about your mid-life crisis?"

"Not mid-life but it was a crisis. What of it?"

"I was _really_ horny that day. I was hoping we would fuck after. But we didn't, and I respected your decision. But I held it in, and it only got worse with each passing day~. Now I'm here to collect on **what I am owed**."

* * *

"Goodnight Honoka."

King hung up which left Honoka alone in her room. Her things were also packed thanks to her grandparents. Honoka's life this last year have been crazy to say the least. To think that she would end up working for and befriending one of her idols from DOA, to being his student, all the way to winning DOA 6. It was still hard for her to take it all in. And now her and King were heading to an island together? Sure it's for work. That Earthquake was no joke, so something like that to happen to The Blossom is expected. And she does work there so of course King would invite her with him. Ever since she started working at the Blossom, Honoka has gotten to know King well. It was because of King that she got to meet her favorite DOA fighters. It was because of King that her Honoka Fu got so much better. And it was because of King that she won DOA 6. All the while she got paid!

"Wow King has helped me a lot over this last year hasn't he? Now he's we're going to an island together. I owe him so much."

Honoka said as she lay on her bed staring at her pink ceiling.

"What am I gonna do to pay him back?"

Honoka pondered on her thoughts. Nothing was coming to her at the moment. She then shot up.

"Well I'm gonna find something to pay King-senpai back for his kindness!"

"Honoka! Not so loud."

"Sorry Grandma."

Honoka's mind is set. By the time they leave she will have paid King back for his kind and caring attitude towards her. Honoka nodded in assurance.

"I will. I know I will."

* * *

"Nyo-chan. What do I owe you?"

King asked with a little bit of fear in his tone.

"You know what I want my King-chan~~. I want some **dick**."

"Now? Can't it wait?"

"No! Now stop complaining, and give it to me!"

Nyotengu said aggressively before ripping King's shirt.

"Alright! Alright, but we're taking things slow. For my sake."

"That's fine. Now, less talking, more loving."

 **Warning! Lemon Incoming! If you want to skip it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear. Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

Nyotengu got off of King, picked him up from the floor and gave him another fiery embrace, one which King immediately returned. He tugged on her wings.

"You might want to get rid of those."

Nyotengu chuckled heartily.

"Of course Honey."

The pair released their embrace and Nyotengu used a spell to make her wings a back tattoo.

"Better?"

"Better. Now come back here."

King said assertively. Nyotengu swayed herself and coiled her arms around King's shoulders. She leaned and gave him a slow but loving kiss. King felt up on her and pulled her in to deepen the embrace. The pair started rocking their bodies together, and Nyotengu turned around so that she can start feeling on his bulge while he felt on her breasts.

"I love it when your perversion gets the better of you. As if you can match my level of pervertedness. Well, I don't think we would be needing these."

She said before kneeling down and unbuckling King's pants, and yanking them and his boxers off his legs releasing his throbbing hard-on to her purple eyes. She grabbed onto it with a level of enamorment. Her face became pink with lust. She stood up and gave King another loving kiss before starting to stroke it slowly.

"Oh my~~. I have never seen you this hard before. I'm flattered King-chan, now I definitely can't disappoint now can I?"

"Nyo, your hands feel great around my cock."

"I've been working on handjob giving skills. You said last time that my handjobs weren't good. So I worked _extra_ hard to improve them for you~~. I'm glad that it bore fruit."

She replied seductively, giving King a quick peck. She slowly released his dick at the tip, causing it to throb harder than before.

"King baby. Help me get this dress off. Then we can really have some fun~~."

"Okay."

King walked behind Nyotengu and pulled at the strings that kept her dress up. When he pulled the final string, Nyotengu's dress became a puddle of fabric on the floor. She turned around and embraced King. She gave him an Eskimo Kiss.

"I missed you. But I bet you knew that didn't you~~?"

"I did. But I had a feeling we would see each other again. Because a certain demon won't leave me alone."

Nyotengu uncharacteristically blushed.

"Sorry. But I care for you too much to just stop seeing you. But enough of my feelings."

Her smile now losing all trace of malice and bad intent, Nyotengu kissed King's cheek.

"Let's get back to where we were before. Servicing me."

"Say no more."

King descended and started eating Nyotengu's kitten. Her body shivered with pleasure, grabbing and roughing up his hair, making sure she didn't fall over. King slapped her ass and grabbed it.

"Oh my goodness, King. _You_ feel so good down there. Don't stop please."

King continued eating her pussy as if it were dessert. Abruptly she pulled him up and gave him another fiery kiss. Her tongue did laps around his while licking the roof of his mouth before breaking it off. She quickly dropped to where his still throbbing cock lay. She stroked a few more times before placing it in her mouth. She started to suck softly and moved slowly. She used her hand to start stroking it. Slowly she made her way down the shaft her strokes and her movements released a little of her passion inch by inch. She took his entire length in her mouth before exiting to breathe.

"Is it good King?"

"It's wonderful."

"I'm glad. Now the real fun can begin~~."

She stood up and with cock still in hand Nyo led King to the table. She bent over it

Exposing her perfect sex to King's eyes. Her tattoo of the Black Wings looked amazing over her arched back.

"Come on King~. Claim what is yours."

"Yes Ma'am."

King aimed his meat rod at Nyo's puss and slowly entered. The initial motion was super smooth, and the strokes were euphoric from the first inch of movement. Nyo's pussy was just as otherworldly as King remembered. His strokes and Nyo's movements were in sync as the pleasure began to build. But Nyotengu wanted more.

"Fuck me faster King~~."

King spde up a little, placing more of his shaft inside her walls. Just enough speed to see her ass jiggle. He slapped them hard. He stood her up and started slower but more rhythmically while rubbing on her bell.

"Oh my God King~~. Whatever it is you are doing, don't stop. I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum."

King took that as a sign to stroke faster and rub harder. Nyotengu involuntarily shook violently, the orgasm momentarily causing her wings to sprout from her back. She fell and luckily landed back on her feet. Her breathing was extremely heavy and she was sweating profusely.

"Nyo? Are you alright?"

She turned around gave King a big hug.

"Oh, it's sweet of you to worry about me. I, like you have much worse happen to me. So don't fret King, my baby."

She gave him a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"And as a reward for pleasuring me I will do the same for you. Please King-chan, sit down on the chair."

She said while pointing to the table chair. Nyo took King's hand led him there and sat him down. She laid a quick peck on his lips. Then she kneeled so she was levelled with his still hard cock. She slowly licked the tip before taking just the tip in her mouth. And when she started suck, it brought pleasures King thought impossible. It felt outstanding more so than if she were service the entire shaft. King couldn't take anymore. His dick nearly erupted, his seed flooding Nyotengu's mouth. After he stopped Nyo opened her mouth to show that she swallowed **all** of it.

"Only for you King- _sama_ ~~."

She winked slowly at him before standing back up and kissing one final time on the cheek. She then laid on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

"Wow. I feel like our sessions get more and more sloppy Nyo."

"I try to spice things up whenever we do the deed King-chan. You know that."

"Was that part about me paying you back part of the act?"

"Not at all. That was serious. I wanted to fuck last we held conversation but you were down so I helped you instead. If we had sex that night it wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be all there. Don't assume me the fool now King."

She said before booping his nose.

"Now you will be on New Zack Island while your second home is under reconstruction?"

"Yea, I forgot that you stalk me on your free time."

"Only because I care. You know I will be there right?"

"I had a feeling that I'd be seeing you on New Zack Island. I'll be gone by tomorrow."

"I'll give you some to adjust before I come see you again."

She said before getting off of King's lap and getting her dress off the floor.

"How long will that be?"

"It's a secret! Stop being so nosey King-chan~~."

"You of all people shouldn't talk about being nosey. Little Miss Stalker."

Nyotengu blushed openly.

"Well I never!"

Silence. Until Nyotengu broke out in laughter.

"Well I guess you're correct King-chan! As usual."

She said as she finished putting her dress back on.

"Until next time my King-chan~~."

Nyo said as she blew a kiss at King.

"Which won't be long I assume."

"Hmhm. Always the careful one King-chan. The Bandage looks cute on you by the way."

She remarked before she left the house. King touched his bandage. It didn't hurt nearly as much as when he first put it on. Maybe he could take it off tomorrow.

"Eh, I'll wait a little longer."

King surveyed the living room where he had sex with Nyotengu. The place wasn't trashed, but her surprise entrance did break a couple vases, and the table where the pair finished at was a mess.

"Ugh. I should clean this before I go to bed."

He said to himself before getting up, dressed, and started cleaning the mess he and Nyotengu made. About an hour after he started it looked like the place was never trashed. He took one final shower before heading to bed. The next day he woke up and after getting dressed and getting something to eat he looked at the clock. Twelve FIfty.

"Well, time to go."

King grabbed his suitcase, and headed for The Blossom. When he arrive he saw Honoka sitting on the small staircase.

"Honoka! You're early."

Honoka nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! I've been here since 12:40!"

"Whoa. I did tell you One O'clock right?"

"You did, but I was getting restless at home. So I left early."

"Well I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"Of course! Uh, King-senpai?"

"Yes Honoka-chan?"

"I just wanted to thank you, for everything."

Honoka said a little shyly.

"Oh it's nothing. You're such a kind soul, I felt like I had to ask at least."

"But you didn't have to. You didn't have to give me a job, you didn't have to train me. I owe you a lot King-senpai."

"Well I don't think so. You could've just refused the offer entirely. It's really nothing Honoka."

"To you! But this is big for me! If it wasn't for you I would've never won DOA 6! This is serious!"

Honoka nearly yelled which blew King back a little. Honoka calmed down, and continued.

"I don't care what you think King-senpai. I made a promise to myself that I was going to pay you back somehow while we're on New Zack Island. I just don't know how yet, but I will! Okay?"

King was shocked by Honoka's determination.

"Okay. I can tell you've matured a bit from when you first started working at The Blossom. Well I hope you see that promise through."

King said as he brought Honoka in for a hug. Honoka blushed profusely, and her heartbeat skyrocketed. He broke it off, and looked around then his watch.

"Jeez it's 1:05. Zack is late."

"... Well he did say that he might be late. What could've kept him?"

Fucking Helena, that's what. King kept that thought to himself though. A few more minutes later and Zack finally showed.

"Hey y'all!"

"Jeez Zack it took you long enough."

"Sorry about that King! You ready to go?"

"Yup let's get out of here."

"Hey Champ! How are ya?"

"Fine Mr. Zack. I can't wait to get to the island."

"Good. Let's go!"

The group followed Zack's lead and they found the helicopter that he would be taking the pair to N.Z.I. with. They threw their luggage on and climbed in. Not so soon after that, they were on their way.

"So King? Are you excited? You are the third man to set foot on my island after all."

"I'm third? Who's the second?"

"I currently have a substitute owner of the Island Resort while I go to important meetings for DOATEC. He runs the place while I'm gone. Don't worry, I told him of your coming and not to try to change your normal traditions. I also told him that you have free rein of the island. So you and Honoka can do near whatever. Cause I'm such a nice guy."

"See? When you're not being an attention whore you're actually a pretty cool guy Zack. Thanks."

Zack gave King a slightly angry look but brushed it off.

"Alright we're getting ready to land! Hold tight!"

Soon enough they landed. When they got back on the ground and out of the helicopter with their luggage, employees took their luggage to their respective rooms.

"King, allow me to introduce you to Kota the Sub Owner."

Kota was a Japanese man, with black hair swept back. He wore a Black Suit.

"Ah, King Xiaoyu! It's a pleasure, I've been a fan since your Boxing days. Your career is Legendary."

"Thanks Kota-san. This is Honoka, my Bodyguard."

"To think that the winner of DOA 4 needs a Bodyguard. But it's nice to meet you too."

"Likewise Kota-san."

"Honoka here won DOA 6."

"Really? So we have two champions among us then. Splendid! Allow me introduce you to Misaki, my assistant."

"Nice to meet you King-san, Honoka-san."

Misaki shook both of their hands energetically.

"It's nice to meet you too Misaki-chan."

"Misaki, can you leave the three of us alone for a second? I need to show them where The Tipsy Hibiscus is."

"Of course! Nice to meet you both!"

Misaki bowed before leaving the three.

"Follow me. I'll show you where you will be doing your magic."

"Lead the way Kota-san."

"Please, you two may call me Kota. I normally don't wear a suit but I was in a meeting myself."

Kota showed the pair around the island showing them the various shops until they arrived at the island's bar The Tipsy Hibiscus.

"And here we are. The Tipsy Hibiscus."

"Tipsy Hibiscus?"

"Yes, I know it sounds suspicious. Zack took inspiration from The TIpsy Cherry Blossom obviously. But personally, The Tipsy Cherry Blossom sounds better. We made sure that it was as familiar for you as possible King. But the thing about The Hibiscus is, is that is also a Casino. We have Blackjack, Poker, Roulette, and Slots."

"Huh. Let's head inside."

"Of course! Here's the key! Let me get the door for you two."

Kota unlocked and opened the door. The group heads inside, and see that the interior, save for all the Casino equipment looks identical to The Blossom."

"Heh, you weren't kidding when you said Zack took inspiration from The Blossom. Except we don't have Casino equipment."

"Yes, please don't sue."

"Don't worry about it. It's flattering in a way."

"Whew, I'm glad you think that way. You may not know this but The Tipsy Cherry Blossom is on the verge on being Legendary in its own right. So when Zack told us that you were going to be working for the month we all were excited. Like I said you're a Living Legend King."

King thought about what he just heard. The Blossom being Legendary? He didn't think it was that serious. But hey, praise is praise.

"Now, Zack said not to get in the way of your work, so I will not."

"Thanks. When does it open?"

"Technically, now. It's a 24 Hour Bar, but the daytime Bartender quit so you'll be taking the first Twelve hours. Just like at The Blossom."

"If you don't mind Kota, in the next few days depending on how I'm feeling I may work for a couple extra hours on the end of the shift. Give the Nighttime Barkeep more time to rest."

"Really? Of course if you're okay with it! Let me know in a couple days. If it's okay you can start now."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I need to do something productive today."

King said as he got behind the table. With Honoka taking a seat at one of the chairs.

"Ooh, it swivels."

"Perfect. I'll let the visitors know that the Bar is open. Thanks again you two."

Kota said as he left The Hibiscus.

"You ready Honoka?"

"You bet!"

"Good. Let the gates open."

Shortly after he said that, Kota came up on the intercom.

" **Visitors of New Zack Island, it is with great pleasure that I may tell you that The Tipsy Hibiscus is once again open during the 12 p.m. to 12 a.m. time frame! Come and say hello to your new Barkeep! *BZZZZZ*"**

King scratched his head.

"This should be an interesting month. Honoka, you can enjoy the island if you want. If you want to help out you know where I'll be."

"Maybe on another day, but I want be here today. Speaking of which, can I get a Hard Lemonade?"

"Sure, coming right up."

King started at the spot where he would normally find Hard Lemonade at The Blossom, and it was in the same spot relatively.

"They even have the locations of my drinks down too. This is a little frightening. Anyway, here you go."

King opened the glass up and handed it to her. She took a sip, and shortly burped afterward.

"*Burp*. Excuse me hehe."

"Heh, that was a good one."

The pair shared a laugh. A few minutes passed by, and no one showed. Not like they were complaining, when The Blossom was busy it drained them both at the end of the day.

"Hey King-senpai, can I look around? I mean no one is here so-"

"No go ahead, I need familiarize myself with these new lines anyway."

"Thanks!"

Honoka grabbed her Lemonade and started to wander around the Casino. King took the time to indeed get familiar with the Drink Lines. Or he would if they weren't exactly the same as The Blossom's lines. Checked for Shakers, in the same spot. Check for Specialty Glasses, in the spot. Checked for regular Glasses, and Ice, in the same spot.

"How does Zack know of where I keep my things? That's a little creepy."

"King? Oh my goodness it is you!"

King turned around to see Helena. She was wearing a modest swimsuit.

"Helena! It's good to see you. I take it your here on Zack's request?"

"Of course. It is not my first time here. How are you enjoying it so far?"

"Haven't really had time to see the island in detail yet, but from what I did see it's very nice. I can see why you come here frequently. You know who else is here?"

King as he started getting her Martini ready.

"Oh, just every other DOA girl. As well as a couple of women I've never seen before."

"Seriously? I'm not really surprised."

"Zack did not tell you? You and Kota are the only men on the island."

"Now that's a shocker. Zack needs new friends."

King said nonchalantly as he started to shake the Martini up in the Shaker.

"So King. You and Honoka will be here for a month?"

"At the least. Luckily the layout is exactly like The Blossom much to my horror. How did Zack get the location of my things down to the wire? Here you go."

King asked as he handed Helena her Martini.

"I told him, when he had the idea of opening the Bar up."

"That makes sense. Except why would you do that?"

King asked, annoyed.

"He was in a real rut. He couldn't finalize a design on the place, because the other options wouldn't go well with the Casino. I brought up the design of The Blossom and it just worked. My apologies, I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I don't, but he could've asked first."

Helena chuckled at King's mini rant.

"I'm sorry King. I will make sure you get yours next time I see him."

"Thank you Helena. How's the Martini?"

"Good as always. It tastes slightly different though."  
"Yeah, the lines here are different so the ingredients used aren't the same brand as at The Blossom, so unless the drinks are bottled up all of the drinks I make aren't going to taste the same. But you can't change the quality though so there's that."

"Well said King. Thanks again for the drink, here's the fare."

She handed the necessary amount of money before heading out.

"I'll be seeing you King. Ta-ta!"

"Later Helena."

And she walked out of The Hibiscus. Honoka shortly returned after.

"Wow King-senpai! This Casino is beautiful!"

"I can guess, from what I see the designs are very intricate and pleasant to look at."

Honoka and King continued the conversation of what seemed like a second before another visitor entered. This time however, it was a new face. She walked up to King and took a seat that landed her right in front of him. King wore a warm smile as usual, and she returned it wholeheartedly.

"Good afternoon Sweetheart, call me King. Welcome to The Tipsy Hibiscus. This is Honoka."

"Well good afternoon King-san. My name is Tamaki. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Honoka-chan, you have very nice breasts. You don't if I-"

Tamaki asked as she groped both of Honoka's breasts. Honoka blushed profusely.

"King-senpai…."

"Alright Tamaki-chan, hands off she doesn't play that way."

Tamaki laughed at King's remark.

"Of course. Sorry Honoka-chan, I do that to every lady I meet."

"Uh, I guess it's okay. I'm going to walk around the Casino some more."

Honoka replied before getting out of her seat and leaving again.

"That was an interesting exchange. But getting back on topic, what can I get you to drink. I assume you're of age?"

"Of course I'm 22 years old."

"Fair enough, I don't think you'd carry your I.D. with you when you're wearing a swimsuit. What can I serve you?"

"Hmmm. What will you serve me? I'll let you decide King-san."

She said leaning in, her smile still present.

"What are you trying to imply Tamaki-chan?"

"I don't know Handsome. You tell me."

"Compliments won't get you free drinks Tamaki-chan. But I appreciate it regardless. Ever had a Scorpion Bowl before?"

"Ooh, I have not. Enlighten me King-san. What is in a Scorpion Bowl?"

"Since you asked."

King got the ingredients for a Scorpion Bowl.

"A Scorpion Bowl consists of: Dark Rum."

"Mmmm."

"Brandy."

"Okay."

"Meyer's Rum."

"Mmhmm."

"Scorpion Mix."

"Uh huh."

"And finally."

"And finally."

"Some Bacardi 151."

King stated as he mixed the liquors together, creating the Scorpion Bowl. He poured it in a glass and passed it to Tamaki.

"And voila! One Scorpion Bowl, for a certain Teal haired Lady. Let me know if you need a chaser."

"Thank you King-san. As expected as the Barkeep of The Tipsy Cherry Blossom, you're presentation is outstanding."

Tamaki took a sip of the Scorpion Bowl. And her demeanor became more positive.

"And this is delicious! Why would people chase this down?"

"The taste is especially sharp. Much like the sting of a Scorpion. Chaser makes it more manageable to drink. However chaser dulls the distinctive taste."

"Outstanding. I will definitely have some more of these in the future. But quick question King-san."

"Shoot Tamaki-chan."

"Why the Scorpion Bowl for me?"

"Well, when you asked me to make the decision of the drink for you, I had a feeling that you frequent bars who serve the same stuff. Plus I guess because of who I am, and what I have accomplished. I guess you wanted me to impress you, am I right?"

King asked with his head resting on his hand on the table. Their faces were about a few inches apart. Tamaki leaned in some more closing the gap even more.

"You are correct. I'm a Bar Hopper back home, so I rarely get a drink that I haven't seen often. Needless to say, but you knocked my socks off Honey."

"Are you normally this flirtatious or is it just me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know King-san?"

She leaned and gave King the quickest peck on the lips.

"How much do I owe you Handsome?"

"First drinks of a first time visitor are always free. It guarantees a second visit."

"Oh really? Well consider me hooked. If you're the one running the bar I'll definitely come more."

"That's the idea Sweetheart."

"Ooh, call me that again."

"Sweetheart."

"Oh King-san, I'm liking you already."

"Like? After you done kissed me?"

"Yeah. I guess I answered your question from earlier huh? I'll see you later King, Baby."

She leaned in and kissed him again on the lips. She then got up with the Scorpion Bowl in hand and exited The Hibiscus. King licked his lips.

"She had a Margarita before coming here. She wasn't joking when she said she's a Bar Hopper. I hope Honoka didn't see that."

She did. The whole time her face was as pink as her hair and her heartbeat went up at a ridiculous rate. She wondered why King was allowing a stranger to kiss him, and feel her up.

"Well, she is really pretty but that's no fair. I knew King-senpai for a lot longer than her. Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel so… wet?"

Honoka went and touched her pussy. It was practically leaking. And when she touched she felt a tingly feeling in her spine. But it felt good surprisingly. She wanted to continue to do it but she was in public.

"King-senpai? Where's the bathroom?"

"I don't know Honoka. I figured you'd know considering that you walked around the building."

"Oh right. My bad. Oh there it is! I'll be right back!"

And she rushed to the bathroom, and hid inside a stall. She then started to touch herself. But when she made contact with her vagina she would pull back. Her breaths were heavy. But the next time she placed her hand over it she didn't pull back. Her spine tingled again but it went away quickly. Her breaths remained heavy, and she could hear how loud her heartbeat was. She jumped because she saw something which caused her hand over her puss to move and she felt pleasure unlike of which she never experienced before. She moved her hand again and she felt the same feeling. Before she knew it she was masturbating in The Hibiscus ladies' room. She placed another hand over her face to muffle her moans of pleasure. She didn't want King to hear this. What would he think of her then? Little did she know that he was the reason as to why she felt this way. Whenever she thought of him at that moment she didn't notice that she was moving her hand more passionately, as if he was the one doing this to her. She couldn't hold her moans in anymore, and the first thing that left her mouth was.

" _King._ _King you feel so good. What is this feeling King-senpai?_ "

She was getting close, even she knew this. But she couldn't stop, it felt too good. She kept touching herself, and all of a sudden.

"Oh my gosh. What is, what is happening? Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhh….."

She squirted all over the bathroom stall door. Some of it leaked down her legs. But she felt amazing. She looked at her hands and they were shaking. She didn't know what to do. So she fled from the stall, and washed her hands profusely. She splashed some of the water in her face. It calmed her down slightly.

"What did I just do? King-senpai can't know of this ever."

Luckily for her she was in the girls' bathroom. She decided that she should head back to her room. It is getting late after all.

"King-senpai, I'm going to head to my room!"

"Alright Honoka! Have a goodnight!"

And Honoka left. King looked at his watch. Eleven O'clock.

"I got an hour left. What a day it's been."

The Hibiscus door opens up again. Another unfamiliar face, but she looked a little like Misaki.

"Hey. Are you the Barkeep?"

"I am. Name's King. And you are?"

"Nagisa. Get me a drink will ya?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I don't know. A Sexy Lady. On the double King."

"Yes Ma'am. One Sexy Lady coming right up."

King started prepping for the Sexy Lady. A Sexy Lady for the folks who don't know, is a drink consisting of Bacardi Dragonberry, some Peach Schnapps, a Pineapple, and some Cranberry Juice. Mix it up as you normally do and you got one Sexy Lady. King turned with a finished Sexy Lady in a glass. He handed it to Nagisa.

"One Sexy Lady, for a Sexy Lady. Here you go."

"Thanks. Here's the money."

She responded as she handed King the fare.

"Thanks but first timers drinks are on me."

"Uh huh."

Nagisa said brushing off King's remark as she took a sip of her Sexy Lady.

"..."

"Nagisa-chan? Are you alright?"

"This… is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it."

King responded with a warm smile.

"Sorry for the attitude. I just had a conversation with the Owner."

"Kota? What he do?"

"Well I think he's abusing my sister Misaki. But whenever I bring it up to her she assures that it's not the case."

"Ahh, no wonder you looked familiar. I met Misaki earlier today. Nice girl. A little energetic but hey, it's genuine."

"I didn't ask for your opinion King."

"Sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut."

King said as he started to wipe off the table. Nagisa just stared at him a little annoyed. He noticed and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"You the daytime Bartender?"

"I am."

"Good. You can actually serve drinks. Plus you're easy on the eyes. I'll be back, consider me a regular. But I'm not going to call you King."

"Then call me Kenta or Ken. That's my real name anyway."

"Cool. Also, I wasn't expecting you to be so…. Humble. I thought because of the fact that you won DOA 4 I thought you'd have a swelled up head. This is a Kenta I can get behind."

Nagisa said before finishing her Sexy Lady.

"Well Nagisa-chan-"

"Nuh uh. Call me Nagi."

"Well Nagi-chan-"

"Nope. Just Nagi."

"Well Nagi. I hope to see you more."

"Don't worry Ken. I will. Later."

Nagisa said before standing up and heading out. Before she opened the door.

"What are your hours?"

"Twelve P.M. to Twelve A.M.. Everyday."

"Good to know. I'll see you later Ken."

And she left The Hibiscus. King looked at his clock again.

"Eleven Fifty. I should clean up and head out before the night shift Barkeep shows."

King said before starting to clean up. After he finished up he gave the place a once over to make sure he cleaned it properly.

"Alright that should be it. Twelve O'clock. Let's get out of here."

King said as he made his way outside. When he got out he realized it was a little chilly.

"Damn. Should've took my jacket out of my suitcase. Oh well."

Before he could start for his room a voice called out for him.

"King-san? King-san! Behind you!"

King turned around to see Kokoro.

"Ahh Koko-chan! It's good to see you again. How's your mother?"

"Mom's great. How are you? We haven't really talked much since the aftermath of DOA 6!"

King and Kokoro share a similar level of friendship to that of him and Helena. Minus the fucking part, it's safe to say that next to Kasumi, Kokoro is King's closest friend. These two are practically siblings. They met during DOA 4 and they immediately hit it off. She was intrigued by King's status as both a Legendary Boxer, and a Barkeep. While King was intrigued by the sole fact that Kokoro's a Geisha in training. With a mean pair of fists on top of that. During DOA 6's Tag Tournament the two entered and got second as previously mentioned.

"Oh nothing much. Still running The Blossom, or that's what I would say if I were still in Kyoto."

"Oh right, the Earthquake. That last one was especially nasty. Did anything of yours get damaged?"

"Besides my lines, and some the furniture at the house not really."

"That's good to hear. So what are you doing on New Zack Island?"

"Well until The Blossom is finished with its reconstruction I'm the daytime Barkeep of The Hibiscus."

"Really!? Well, now I have a reason to go during the day! I'll make sure I'll see you often! Is Honoka in Kyoto too?"

"No she's here with me."

"Even better! I'll see if I can come tomorrow but it's getting late I'm gonna head back to my room. Nice to see you King-san!"

"You too Koko-chan!"

And she headed off. King started for his room.

"Well, in all honesty things could be worse. I think I'll enjoy myself here after all."

* * *

 **A/N: And that wraps up another Chapter of Stories! I hope I didn't let you guys wait for too long. Anyway, did you notice the substory here? Throughout the Second Season, Honoka will have her sexuality slowly awaken from the events of their time on New Zack Island. Will it end with a Lemon between Honoka and King? Stick around and find out! Also, I think I should change how King speaks a little. Kansai dialect is a lot more casual and street, as opposed to Tokyo's more proper way speaking. Before I head off, I'm gonna read the last two reviews some folk left for me. The first one is from raio10: "Really enjoying the story right now. Love Dead or Alive and this OC sounds like he should be in it too, cannot wait see more of this good work." Well thanks a bunch! King does sound like he belongs in the DOA cast. Maybe if Team Ninja is reading maybe they can send me an email? But Pipe Dreams aside, here's the next review coming from a Guest: "Can't wait for the next chapter of this story, sir." Straight and to the point I see. Well I appreciate that you are enjoying the content. Oh, and you can just call me Salty. Anyway, what do you guys think? DId you like this chapter? Did you not? Let me know with a Review or a PM and while you're at it check out my Profile and give my other stories a look. As for what's next I think it's time we delve back into the Blazing Story. God knows I've been letting that story catch cobwebs for ages now. But besides that, keep your eyes peeled for the stories I mentioned in the Second Status Update on the Tales of story. I'm out! Later!**


	9. Conversations with Various People Pt2

King was fast asleep when he awoke to knocking on his room door. He looked at his clock. Ten O'Clock. He slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Be there in a sec. Just gimme a minute."

King walked to his door and peeped through the lens. It was Misaki. Knowing this, he opened the door.

"King-san! You look terrible!"

"Misaki-chan I just woke up. In fact, you woke me up. The Hibiscus doesn't open for another two hours. What is it?"

"I would like to let you know that you have been doing a wonderful job as daytime barkeep of the Hibiscus! Here's a coupon for a free game of blackjack at the Casino. Redeemable whenever."

King quickly gave the coupon a once over.

"Thanks. If I'm ever in the mood to test my luck I'll make good use of it. Is that all?"

"Yup! I'm going to let you sleep now."

"Thanks, but I'm already up. No point in going back to sleep for another hour. Later Misaki-chan."

"Bye King-san!"

And King closed the door. After officially waking himself up and getting dressed, King looked at the clock again. Eleven O'Clock. Deciding to give spots near the Hibiscus a look he went out. Walking around the area around the Hibiscus he found a gift shop aptly named Zack of all Trades.

" _Wow he named a gift shop after himself? Talk about a massive ego._ "

King thought to himself. When he looked to his right he saw a walkway to Niki Beach. Named after his ex-girlfriend Niki.

" _I bet he regretted that decision after they split. I mean who thought that it would be a great idea to name anything after your S.O. If the relationship ends then all you're left with is bad memories. But then again this is Zack I'm thinkin' about. If he did change the name it would be somethin' pretty dumb. Like Helena Beach…. Alright that actually doesn't sound that bad._ "

King thought as he continued his trek. He looked at his clock, Eleven Forty Five.

"I should open the Hibiscus now. By the time I get there it should be nearer to Twelve."

King said as he made his way to the bar. When he arrived he saw that the door was partially open. He made his way inside and he saw Kota inside. He had a small remote in his hand. He was also not wearing his suit. He now had on a Hawaiian Shirt, Shorts, and some Loafers. He had a Lei around his neck. He noticed King and he called for him.

"King-san! Glad you made it, and with time to spare. Sorry about Misaki waking you up."

"It's fine Kota. She was just doin' her job. So, what brings you here?"

"I came to tell you that we have built in speakers all around the Hibiscus. This here remote controls the volume and what type of music plays. Now that you're here, I can give it to you. The remote's pretty easy to use. I'm not really big on technology and I found it pretty smooth."

"Cool thanks. Since you're here, how about a drink before ya leave?"

"Oh no thank you. I don't like to drink much. Especially during the day. But now that you're here, I can tell the people that you're open. Get situated, and I'll leave you to it."

"Sure. Later Kota."

King said as he got behind the table. He then gave a look at his remote and then peaked an ear to hear what was currently playing. Mainstream music was what he could make out of it.

"Ugh. Not during my hours."

King, quickly figuring out what each button did he quickly shuffled through the genres the stereo had. And he stopped on what he felt like a fitting style of music.

"Alright now, which Artist? Some Coltrane? How about Bill Evans? *Snap*! Got it!"

He then started playing some Thelonious Monk (For those of you who don't know, Thelonious Monk is one of the most well renowned American Jazz Pianists in history. His playing was odd, erratic, and outlandish. But he's great to listen to. I'm trying something new here, when I specify music in any of my stories, I'll write in bold suggesting that you play a certain song. Let's start. **Play, Sweet and Lovely by Thelonious Monk. Any recording of it will do, preferably a long one.** ). Sweet and Lovely was the first song that played. The music was a little loud so he adjusted accordingly. It was around Twelve O'Clock, so the Hibiscus should be open at this rate. He looked on the table and saw that there were stains all over it.

"Holy hell, someone apparently was not happy with how their session with the casino went. Or maybe someone got too drunk?"

"Or both."

"Or both. Wait, who said that?"

He looked to see a familiar face.

"Rio! Holy hell it's been ages since I last saw you! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I work here as the Casino Head. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the daytime Barkeep for a couple months. The Blossom is currently under repairs so Zack brought me out here to Tend to the Hibiscus until it's fixed. Earthquakes stink long story short."

"No shit? Man I was wondering who the daytime keep was. To think that it would be you of all people. Talk about pleasant surprises. You on the clock now?"

"Just about. You want somethin' to drink?"

He said as he headed to the other side of the main table. Only to find a mess on the floor.

"Ah, what the hell?"

"What is it?"

"There's a mess on the other side of the table. I'll have to clean it up before more guests show up."

He said bitterly before grabbing a broom and dust pan. He immediately started working on the mess. Rio noticed his bandage as he worked.

"King, what happened to your cheek?"

King jumped a little at the question. He completely forgot he had the bandage on at all! He had to come up with a story fast.

"I uh… got a bruise from when I was sparring with some folk at the gym. I let my guard for second and my opponent got a clean one on me."

King lied. But it seemed convincing, Rio believed it from the way she nodded her head.

"Oh okay. You oughta be more careful King, even amazing boxers like yourself are still liable to get hit."

"Yeah, I know. Won't happen again. Alright. All finished."

King said as he took the mess, now in the dustpan and dumped it in the garbage.

"Now what can I get'cha?"

"Just a ginger ale. I plan on chilling by the pool for a while and a drink would help me relax."

"Coming right up. So Rio, enjoyin' the island so far?"

"Yeah, when I'm not working. Not everyone is like you know? I love being a Casino Dealer but I don't think anyone can match the love you have for bartending. To think that you were a Toxicology major back in university."

"Well being a Toxicologist was kind of the plan at first. I worked on my Boxing and Bartending whenever I wasn't studying."

"Yeah, you were always a workaholic hehe. I remember Helena and I having to drag you out of your dorm so we can get you to do anything really. If you weren't in classes or at Boxing Club you were in your room, sleeping."

"Classes were draining and then I had to go to Boxing Club 'cause I was a regular. I didn't have to be social Rio."

King stated as he popped the top of a Ginger Ale bottle. He hands it to Rio.

"Here ya go."

"Thanks. Still have insane hours?"

"I don't know Rio. Do you?"

King asked sarcastically. She already knew the answer and he laughed in response to his sarcasm.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see if I can poke my head again before you disappear into the night. Later King."

"Later."

As Rio started for the door Nagisa walked in. King was wiping down some glasses, Nagisa cleared her throat so she would have King's attention.

"Sup Nagi. Would ya like a Sexy Lady again?"

"Sure. Say Ken, why do people call you King?"

"It's my nickname. When I was a Boxer my moniker was Kenta "King" Xiaoyu."

"You were a Boxer?"

"Yup, and I was undefeated in two weight divisions."

"Huh. Well I'm still going to call you Ken."

"Fair enough. So, any progress on Kota?"

"No but I won't give up so easily."

"Have you ever considered confronting him on the subject?"

"No. And possibly get kicked off the island?"

"Have you ever considered confronting your sister about it?"

"I have. But she tells me that none of that is happening."

"Well, it's none of my business but if Misaki-chan says that none of that is going on then you should believe her."

King said as he handed her a Sexy Lady. Nagisa took a sip of her drink while she was in deep thought.

"I guess you have a point Ken. Maybe I should back off a little."

"Yea, enjoy your time on the island. Better yet, here."

King said as he handed her his free Blackjack ticket.

"How'd you get this?"

"Misaki-chan, woke me up and gave it to me as a reward for being a good daytime barkeep. But I don't like gambling so, you can have it."

"Thanks Ken. Can I take my-"

"Go ahead. I'll be here when you finish it."

King says as he wiped the table down.

"I'll be back."

"And I'll be here."

In response Nagisa stuck her tongue out as she left the Hibiscus. King rolled his eyes as he continued to wipe down the table. This table was truly a mess. Despite being wooden, he can make out drink stains, among other things. The night shift must be hellish if this is what the condition of the table. King thought of maybe taking a couple of night shifts. But quickly dismissed the thoughts after realizing how royally boned his sleep schedule would be after doing that a couple of times and then having to return to his normal routine at the Blossom. Decision made. The day went by relatively smoothly, no one dropped by and Honoka was nowhere to be seen. Luckily the knew sound system served to be amazing company as the hours snuck past him. Next thing he knew he was already halfway through his shift.

"Sheesh it's been six hours already?"

"It may have been instant for you but for everyone the day went by ridiculously slow."

King turned opposite the clock to see two familiar faces. Lei Fang and Hitomi were sitting on the opposite side of the table. King smiled upon seeing them both as he does when he sees friends of his. Or in this case, a potential girlfriend and former fuck buddy.

"Well, I was wonderin' when I was going to see you two."

King said leaning on the table. The girls leaned in as well, closing the distance between them all. King pulled back shortly after they leaned in. Hitomi, like Rio noticed the bandage on his face.

"King what happened to your face?"

"Sparring at the gym. Lost focus for a sec and I got a bruise on my face."

"Well don't make a habit of it. Having a handsome face like yours all bruised up should be a federal crime."

"Well didn't you know, they used to call me Pretty Boy before they called me King?"

King asked as he mockingly caressed his face much like a narcissist would in his case. King then laughed heartily at his joke and the girls joined soon after. After he calmed himself down, he asked them.

"So, how's the island treatin' ya both?"

"Well, since this is now our 4th visit, we are well acquainted with the island. But having you here is a hidden blessing in of itself. Why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear? Japan got hit with a Magnitude 8 Earthquake. The Blossom wasn't spared its fury. So, while the Blossom is fixed I'm here, as the daytime Barkeep. Honoka's here too, but I haven't seen her all day."

"She was hanging around the pool with Rio-san. She said she didn't have to come in everyday. You told her so."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting to actually not come in. She really likes working with me y'know? But I did say it, so I'm not going to worry 'bout it. But enough about that, what can I get ya both to drink?"

"I'll have some Orange Juice."

"And I'll have some Chinese Tea."

King gave Lei Fang an annoyed look.

"And how do you know we have Chinese Tea."

"The Nighttime Keep served it to me."

"Well I guess both of your drinks will come soon. I hope you can make do without the ceremonial gestures that come with Chinese Tea Fang."

"I don't mind. In all honesty I would be shocked if you knew how to do the custom."

"Oh, I do. But I'm not gonna. Ah! There they are. Now, to find a kettle."

King said as he started searching for a kettle. The Hibiscus came with an Electric Kettle, so the drinks served come in a variety of flavors and kinds. King was astonished at the fact that they served Chinese Tea, hot here.

"Here it is. Now to just fill it with water and I'll let it sit for a bit."

King said as he took water from the tap and filled the Kettle with it. While the kettle sat, he took out some OJ from his fridge and shook the bottle well. After he finished shaking the bottle, he took out a glass and poured the OJ down and handed it to Hitomi.

"Thanks! I always am blown away by how smooth you make this all look."

"Yeah, it's like you're performing Tai Chi with your table and drinks as various props."

King chuckled at the remark.

"Thanks? That's definitely the oddest compliment I've ever gotten."

 **Start playing American Tango by The Weather Report.**

After the last tune ended the stereo started playing American Tango by The Weather Report. A calm and slow tune, King noticed that the water was done heating. He took a Tea Leaf and found a cup before placing the leaf gently inside the cup and pouring the water finishing Lei Fang's drink order. She took a sip and sighed in satisfaction.

"This is a very calm setting what with the song playing in the background. What is this song called?"

"American Tango. By The Weather Report. A Jazz Fusion group."

"King. Can you Tango?"

"I can. I'm not winning awards with it though. But fighters for the most part make for decent dancers. Bruce Lee was a Cha Cha champion before he took on Martial Arts full time, little known fact."

"Can you show us?"

"Haha, nice try. I'm still on the clock. Besides, despite the title, American Tango isn't really the best tune to Tango to."

"Oh well. I can imagine you doing the Tango King-san. I bet it would look wonderful."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Hitomi-chan. So, what's going on with you two? We haven't talked since before DOA 6 took off."

"Well…"

"Actually, Lei Fang should you tell him?"

"Huh? I thought we agreed that you were going to tell him!?"

Lei Fang blurted as her blush got up to her ears.

"Tell me what?"

"King-san. We came out… with each other not too long after DOA 6. We realized that us hanging out often ended up blossoming other feelings."

"Wow. Congratulations, the both of you. I think that's caused for celebration."

King said as he poured a shot of spiced rum for the ladies and one for himself. He raised his glass and the girls followed his lead.

"To acceptance in any and all sense and scenario. Cheers!"

" **Cheers!** "

*Clink*

And they all down their shots. But then confusion took priority on King's brain.

"Wait, why are you telling me this? Why did you have to tell me that? You thought I wouldn't be accepting of your decision?"

"No not at all! We told you because, we wanted you to be the first person to know."

"Oh wow. I'm honored. So now, that you told me, when are your parents gonna know?"

"We mean you're the first person outside of our families to know silly!"

"Oh! Then I'm really honored! Thank you both for letting me be the first of your friends to know! Had to be a hard decision huh?"

"Not really. You were always kind to us both, you always were quick to help us when we had a problem. So it only seemed fair to let you know first."

"Well I'm flattered to be your first. Today for you two only, drinks are on me. To further celebrate the occasion. Just remember I get off at midnight."

"Thanks King. But that's not all. We were talking and since you're so nice to us. We would like to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything Lei Fang. You know that."

King said calmly as he poured himself a glass of beer. After that, he refilled Hitomi's Orange Juice.

"Thanks King-san. Ahem, how would you like to have a threesome with us both?"

King nearly spat out his beer from the sheer left fieldedness of that question. He miraculously swallowed but he felt his nose burn up.

"Oh, my nose is burning. Achoo! Oh my goodness."

King said as he grabbed a paper towel to wipe his nose.

"Sorry to hit you with that so suddenly King-san. But we felt like this is the best way to show thanks."

"I don't really need anything to show thanks. People two bi-sexual ladies don't just go asking dudes for threesomes. You know that right?"

"We know, but we've known you for years now. And besides, it's not like you haven't slept with us both. What's adding another person gonna do?"

"If done wrong, it'll end up with a shitty experience for everyone involved. There has to be chemistry as well as communication between all parties involved. Believe a bad threesome is worse than not having one at all."

"Have you been in a threesome before?"

"Once. In college. I lost a bet between a friend, so I had to do a threesome with her and my girlfriend at the time. And it went well surprisingly enough. But the possibility of us messing up was pretty apparent, and when we started it nearly went downhill fast."

"Well, since you're the experienced one you can guide us through it. So King-san, what do you say?"

King finished wiping his nose and he threw the now defiled paper towel in the trash.

"I don't know. This is a lot to take in."

"Please King-san? Please?"

"Please? We thought really hard about it. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity you know?"

"I know. But I just don't give you girls a bad time."

"King-san with all due respect, I firmly believe that you giving any girl a bad time is impossible. Please King?"

King sighed in defeat. These two weren't going to leave him alone.

"Alright. I'll do it."

The girls nearly squealed in their chairs.

"But we have to plan it, in a threesome communication is Everything. The moment someone doesn't feel good is the moment it ends. So, when do you want to do it?"

"Well, in two days it'll be our one month anniversary. We can do it that night. We can get some drinks from the nighttime keep and we have a little party of our own before we get it on~~."

"Yeah that's a good idea. It'll help ease me if I'm a little buzzed. Where should we have it?"

"How about your room? You place is pretty secluded from the other rooms, I mean you live on the upper floors of the hotel right?"

"I do. In fact I have the whole floor to myself. Not because I have access, it's because no one else is staying on the floor. So, it's good we'll be doing this soon."

"Okay. Two days now, in King's room on our one month anniversary. We can talk more of it on that day. But for now, we should go and….. Warm up. Right Hitomi?"

Hitomi's face burned at the hidden meaning behind Fang's words. But she ended up nodding.

"We'll see you then King-san~~."

And the happy couple got up from their seats and they exited the Hibiscus. Immediately after they King put his hand on his face, as he leaned in on the table.

"What did just get myself into?"

King shook off the fact that he would be in a threesome on two days and looked at his clock. Eight o'clock. For the first time since he became an official bartender he wanted his shift to end early. And to further rub in the future event in, the stereo started Chet Baker's recording of It's You or No One ( **Play Chet Baker's version of It's You or No One.** ).

"Oh very funny."

It was then that a new face came in. She was pale which implied that she wasn't of asian descent. Her hair was a snow white, and had a few accessories decorated on it. Her face held no emotion on the surface, but regardless of this King held a smile as he did for whenever a first timer showed in his bar.

"Good evening. Welcome to The Tipsy Hibiscus. You may call me King. What can I get ya?"

The lady's face remained stoic. But alas she responded.

"Get me a Green Shake. Swiftly if you don't mind."

"One Green Shake, comin' right up."

As King got to work on the Green Shake, the woman started questioning him.

"So Mr. King, where did you get such a nickname?"

"Well I was a Boxer back in the day. I was undefeated in my gym before going undefeated in two weight classes. So, fans, announcers, friends started calling me King. Say missy, I never caught your name."

"You may call me Luna."

"Well Luna, I love your name. It fits y'know. How your so pale and all."

King said smoothly as he chopped up some ripe fruits. Turns out the only greens he had was Spinach.

"I hope don't your green being Spinach because it seems that's all I got."

"It will do."

"Cool. Now as for your liquid however, that's where we got options. We got water, Coconut Water, Coconut Milk, and Almond Milk. Oh we got regular Milk too. If that's your thing."

"Hmmmm. I'll take some Coconut Milk."

"Stayin' tropical eh? I can get behind that. So Luna, how are you likin' the island so far?"

Silence. That hit unnecessarily hard. When he turned around he saw that Luna broke her stoic look. She was now giving him a look of genuine curiosity.

"Luna? Is there somethin' wrong?"

"No, sorry. I'm just a little surprised that you haven't asked me about my expression."

"Well, I'm not going to knock my customers. It's bad for business y'know? Besides I don't have a problem with your expressions. Or lack thereof. My Mom used to be like that too, whenever I did something to anger her. So in a way, I'm used to it."

"Oh. Okay."

Luna replied as she returned to her stoic expression.  
"Now, what fruits do you want me to put in this blend here?"

"... Has anyone ever told you that you're handsome?"

"Plenty of times. I've had and still have, admirers. Not anything to brag about though. I was a Boxer after all. You're looking gorgeous yourself if you don't mind my saying."

"Well of course I am. But rarely have I seen a male who's beauty matches my own."

Luna paused for a second to listen to what was playing. Currently playing was some Heinz Kiessling, the King of Easy Listening Music ( **Play Lady Love by Heinz Kiessling.** ).

"As well as having a good taste in music. What's playing right now?"

"If I'm right, Lady Love by Heinz Kiessling. Easy Listening Music is the genre if I'm right."

"Well this Lady certainly Loves, her company as of right now."

"Luna, I'm flattered. But you didn't really answer my question."

She chuckled lightly.

"Sorry King. Since you've been chopping up Bananas I'll take those."

"Fair enough. Just give me a second to find the… ah there it is."

King said as he took the blender and placed all of the ingredients inside before plugging it in, capping it and turning it on. After the blending was finished, he took out a glass and a straw and he finally poured the Green Shake into the glass and poked the straw before handing the Shake to Luna who took a sip. King immediately started washing the blender after he unplugged it.

"So Luna? How is it?"

"..."

He decide to ignore the silence. If she wanted to say something or compliment him she would do whenever she was ready. King found himself humming to the melody of Lady Love. The main melody is so catchy. When he finished was when Luna spoke up.

"Another please."

"Wha? You want another Green Shake?"

King asked as he turned around. She devoured it and the glass he gave her wasn't small either.

"Ahem, I don't think I have the ingredients to make another one right now Luna. Sorry."

"Sorry King, but I guess it's just a testament to how good you are at making and serving drinks to your customers. Your reputation precedes you greatly. And in my shock I have found myself demanding things that aren't possible. But a small price to pay."

"For what?"

"For me to come back. You are a very interesting person, and I found myself curious. What are your hours?"

"Twelve P.M. to midnight. Everyday that the Hibiscus is open those are my hours."

"Well then King, I will leave you to clean that glass. I thoroughly enjoyed the Green Shake. Maybe you can make me one tomorrow?"

"We'll see Luna. Have a good evening."

King replied as he quickly washed the glass Luna used for the Shake. He turned around and she was gone.

"She's an odd one. Eh, whatever."

The rest of his shift went relatively quickly. He cleaned up the area, and hoped that when he came back tomorrow the place wouldn't be trashed. When he left the Hibiscus and started for the Hotels he started thinking about Honoka and what she could've done today.

"Hopefully she enjoyed herself. That's kinda why I brought her out here. *Yawn*, I'm tired."

It was then that King saw Tina approaching him.

"Howdy King! I didn't expect to see ya here hon!"

"Well, an Earthquake hit Japan and The Blossom got the worst of it. So now I'm here as the daytime barkeep."

"No joke? Now I gotta reason to come durin' the daytime! You on your way back to your room?"

"Yup. I'm tired weirdly enough, not much really happened today."

"Well, I got nothin' better to do. How bout I walk with ya back to your room?"

King could clearly see the ulterior motive, but considering that she had a crush on him for years now, he decided to give her what she wanted. Even though he was convinced her wouldn't ask Tina out, the least he can do is try his hardest to get him out of her system. Wrapping his arm around hers the pair started walking to King's room.

"Sure. Let's get goin'."

 **Meanwhile with Honoka,**

* * *

Honoka after seeing King kiss Tamaki yesterday couldn't get him off of her mind. It seemed like everything she did reminded her of King. Her body gets hot at the mere thought of him, and she found herself masturbating whenever this happened. Despite her best attempts to brush thoughts of him away, they somehow crept back in her mind at some point in the day. She couldn't bring herself to go to help him at The Hibiscus, she wouldn't be able to control herself. So she decided to take the day to relax and take in the island. She put on a modest bikini and went by the pool to get some sun. She was one of the few Japanese people out of her circle of friends to have a solid tan and she noticed that it was going away just a bit. When she arrived to the pool she sat by one of the benches and started rubbing sunscreen on her body. But for some reason today she couldn't reach her back. Despite her best efforts she couldn't reach, and no one was around to help her. Honoka started to pout at her misfortune. But King was inside she could ask him! But would he find it odd? No he wouldn't, he would definitely help. In fact he'd probably compliment her on looking nice in her bikini. But now she felt hot again. It was starting to bother greatly. But that would be tossed aside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little. That's when she heard a voice, which didn't sound too familiar.

"You seem uppity there, sister. Something wrong?"

Honoka turned around to see a woman, who looked a little like her. She was also a little tanned, and she also had salmon pink hair.

"Whoa, you look a lot like me huh?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that. My name's Rio. Rio Tachibana. You must be Honoka, the winner of DOA 6. It's so cool to meet another DOA champion!"

"You know another one?"

"Yeah, he's kinda your boss."

"You know King-senpai?"

"Yup! We went to College together. I'm surprised he never told you about me."  
"I-I never asked."

"Why are you so shook? I don't bite."

It was then that Rio noticed the sunscreen in Honoka's hand.

"Say, you need help with that?"

Honoka then noticed the sunscreen in her hand.

"Oh! Yes, can you get my back for me? I can't reach it today for some reason."

"Not a problem. Lay down on the bench."

Honoka complied after giving Rio her sunscreen. After she lay down, Rio started getting her back which felt good to Honoka. More so than usual, but she brushed it aside. She was about to have a conversation with who she assumed was a good friend of King's. This seemed like a rare opportunity for her.

"So Rio-senpai, you said you knew King-senpai when you two were in school. What was he like back then?"

"Introverted. He rarely showed himself outside his dorm unless he went to class, or he went to Boxing Club. It would take combined efforts from Helena and myself to get him to leave his room. You see, he was working on his Bartending skills even back then. He had a natural talent for it, but the fact that he was an amazing Boxer just made it more staggering. On top of the fact that he was in the top 5% of our class."

"Really? I knew King-senpai was smart but the top 5% percent?"

"Yeah, the guy is a fucking genius. It's just hard to notice behind the calm, friendly exterior."

Rio was still rubbing the sunscreen on Honoka's back and she noticed that she was really stiff.

"Honoka you are really tense. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

"Honoka. I'm a Casino Hand, and Dealer. I know bluffs and lies when I see it. You're hiding something and it's eating at you. I majored in Psychology at College. What's the problem?"

"Uhm. Keep a secret?"

"My lips are sealed."

"I…. I saw King kissing another girl and since then I felt weird. Everytime I think of him my body gets hot, and I don't know why."

"Oh? Sounds like you're catching feelings Honoka. But I know why you're so stressed now. It's sexual tension."

"It's what?"

"Yeah, you're starting to like like King and whenever you think of him you start getting horny. Have you told him this?"

"No. I'm afraid our relationship would be ruined if I confronted him about it. But how, how am I going to get rid of this tension?"

Honoka, what's your sexual preference?

"Uhm, I'm bi."

Honoka slowly stated.

"Well, if you don't mind I can help you release your pent up energies."

"You can? Now that you mention it, you sitting on my back is getting me hot again."

"Then let's head to my room. We deal with it there."

 **Warning! Lemon Incoming! If you want to ignore it, then keep scrolling until you see the all clear. Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

When the pair returned to Rio's room, she started coming on to Honoka, kissing her cheek, and sucking on her neck. Was at a loss at what to do, but she never felt this good. All of this was happening really fast to her.

"Can… can you slow it down a bit Rio-senpai? I've never done this before."

That snapped Rio out of her quick change.

"Oh, I forgot you've probably never been with a woman before."

Honoka's face flashed a deep red in response. Then it hit Rio like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God. You've never been with anyone before. Honoka, are you a virgin?"

Honoka slowly nodded her head in response.

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"Because I really need to let this stuff go."

"Then how do you know that your bi?"

"King-senpai isn't the only person I think about. I think about girls too. Some of them are even on this island. I…. I don't know what's happening to me."

"Honoka, you don't have to worry so much. This is normal."

"I.. It is?"

"Yes. You're having a sexual awakening. What shocked me is that it took you 18 years for it to finally happen. But not to worry. I'll walk you through your first experience."

"O.. okay."

"I'm going to kiss you again, but I'll do it slowly and you return it. Alright?"

"Alright."

A small smile formed on Rio's face. She walked up to Honoka, and placed her hands on Honoka's hips. She slowly drew Honoka in and leaned in for another kiss. Honoka, being inexperienced leaned in a little too quickly and their noses clashed briefly.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Rio-senpai!"

"No, no, no. It's fine this is your first time doing anything like this. You're supposed to angle your face when kissing someone. That way you avoid what just happened. Not too much but a subtle amount. Here let me show you a little cheat I figured out when I was your age."

"O-okay."

She leaned in again. Honoka, didn't move as Rio's nose touched hers. Then she slid slowly to the right so her nose was under Honoka's eye.

"See?"

"Uh huh."

"Good."

Rio said calmly before she gave Honoka another kiss. Honoka felt like her world was spinning, but in a good way. A really good way. Honoka instinctively breathed out of her nose just to continue this unrivalled feeling of pleasure. Rio, not knowing this backed off to breathe. She was astounded by how quickly Honoka took to this.

"Very good! You're learning quickly!"

"I am?"

"Yes! But we can't have sex if at least one of us isn't completely nude. And since you need a release more than I do, I think it should be you. Is that okay?"

Honoka nodded. Rio was right her constant thoughts of sex were getting to her, maybe this would let it all slip past her.

"Okay I'm going to take your bikini off now. Is that fine?"

"Uh huh. I'm ready."

Rio went behind Honoka and loosened the strings on her bikini. Shortly after her bikini top became a small footnote in the floor's decor. Rio turned back around to see Honoka covering her breasts.

"Honoka, you gotta let me see your tits."

"B-b-b-but."

"B-b-b-b-but nothing. This is natural, but how are you going to enjoy yourself if you don't feel comfortable in your skin?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Now let me see them. I told you I don't bite Honoka. So relax a little. I already told you that you're doing a great job don't let this ruin the moment."

"Sorry Rio-senpai, but a run in with Tamaki-san-"

"Say no more. I've never met a more perverted woman in my years. She up there with Zack, I'm glad perversion isn't contagious otherwise everyone on the island would be sick. But obviously, I'm not Tamaki and we're alone so there's nothing to be afraid of."

Honoka finally relented and revealed her giant bust to Rio's eyes.

"They're so big. How could they be so full when you're so young?"

"I.. I don't know Rio-senpai. It's getting really hot in here."

Rio noticed that her nipples were rock hard.

"Do you trust me Honoka?"

"Yes Rio-senpai."

"Okay. Just relax and let me work."

Rio said with confidence as she stood behind Honoka. She felt up her body slowly and gently, when she got to her breasts she softly pinched her nipple inciting a small yelp. Rio leaned in on her ear and breathed out softly sending a shiver down Honoka's spine. Rio quickly surveyed her room and noticed some lotion on one of the tables.

"Stay right there."

Rio whispered in a sultry tone in Honoka's ear. She grabbed the lotion and took a modest amount and put it on her hand palms. She returned to her position and started rubbing the lotion all over Honoka's breasts. Honoka felt like she was ready to faint from the pleasure, she fell back onto Rio and she felt how hard her nipples were. From what little she knew if her nipples were hard then that means she's enjoying herself too. It was then that Honoka completely gave herself to Rio, now that she knew that she wasn't doing it just because she felt obligated to. Unknowingly Honoka's hand touched Rio's panties and she felt how hot and wet she felt. When she brought it back up to her hand she noticed that something was leaking from it. But when she put it to her lips and licked it off she tasted something so sweet. What was it? When she realized that it came from Rio's pussy, Honoka went berserk. She had to get more of this taste! She turned around and tackled Rio planting her on the floor. She aggressively started kissing Rio on the lips before swiftly descending to her panties. She ripped them off and started eating Rio out with force.

"Honoka what are you…. Oh my~~."

Honoka's tongue moved like paintbrush would move on an empty canvas. Or a cat would drink its milk. Rio found herself being paralyzed by the feeling of Honoka devouring her juices.

"Rub it Honoka."

Complying to her request Honoka rubbed her clit while she continued lapping up her prey, her prize. She stuck her tongue as deep as it could, and it resulted in Rio arching her back from the pleasure. Honoka's grip on Rio remained strong even when she inevitably came hard, her juices erupting all in Honoka's mouth. But that's what she wanted she drank up all of it with a feeling of happiness she never felt since she started working at The Blossom. Feeling satisfied, Honoka all of a sudden felt really tired. She slowly climbed on top of Rio who just realized what just happened and gave her a deep french kiss, their breasts pressing together hard and their ice cold nipples rubbing off on each other.

"How was that?"

"Honoka, that was fantastic. But I was supposed to be pleasing you, and I'm the one who came."

"That's fine Rio-senpai. But I want King-senpai to give me first orgasm. I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine. I'll even help you get him."

"Really?"

"Really. He needs to know what a good girl you really are."

"Thank you Rio-senpai. I'm *yawn* so happy."

And finally with everything finally catching up to her, Honoka passed out on top of Rio, topless but happy.

 **All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

Rio got up and picked up Honoka too before placing her on the bed. She looked out the window, and saw King walking with who she assumed was Tina. Rio couldn't help but chuckle.

"King you stud. But you should watch out. I think I just awakened your best girl."

She said with a smirk as she looked back at the gently sleeping Honoka. Whether he was ready or not, King's world was going to get rocked. In more ways than one.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! That took forever! Writer's block sucks I tell you. But at least this chapter is finally done. Now, Rio is going to help Honoka get her hands on King while King has relented to a threesome between Lei Fang and Hitomi, plus we've been introduced to almost every Venus Vacation girl except Fiona. But anyway, as usual. DId you guys enjoy it? Did you not? Let me know with a review and or a PM. And while you're at it check my page and give my other stories a shot. Also make sure to vote on my poll. It influences the order of chapters for a certain story I'm working on. Before I go, there are a couple of reviews I wanna read for you. First one comes from Bubble Knight: "** **Gee, I wonder if Rio will be in this story. The last time I saw her in a DOA game, it was Dead or Alive Paradise. This story is super cool!" I admit, I didn't know Rio existed until you brought her up, so I gave her a looksee. I dig the character so I put her in as one of King's friends from University. Hopefully I did a good job portraying her. The next review comes from** **who actually might be a regular on my stories. If not, oh well. : "Can't wait for chapter 9!" Ask and you shall receive my guy. Sorry it took so long though. But it's here finally. Anyway I'll see you guys later. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
